The Skywalker Spirit
by Charlie Hayden
Summary: Anakin Skywalker lived as Darth Vader for sixteen years. Only when he encounters his children in the jedi temple does his life get turned around. Now out of the darkness, can he get his life back or is it too late?
1. First Mission

A/N: This is just a little side project. I'm not really sure where I might go with this. The idea kinda just popped into my head and wouldn't go away so I had to write it. For those of you who follow my other story, Back to the future, It is still my main priority. I will update that regularly.

Now onto the story.

Charlie.

* * *

Luke Skywalker walked through the halls of the Imperial Academy with his small duffel bag slung over his shoulder and a chip in his hand telling him where he would be bunking. Finally he came to door 666. An ominous number. With a heavy sigh he fed the chip into the door slit and opened the door. However before he could step through the door he was stopped by someone calling his name. He turned around in time to see his friend Biggs Darklighter jog up to catch him.

"Looks like we're bunking together," Biggs told him giving him a cheeky grin.

Luke grinned back at his friend. He had hoped that he wouldn't be bunking with some hard core imperial so he would have a place where he could just be himself. He briefly wondered how Leia was fairing in the ladies wing. "What did you have to do to pull this one off?" Luke asked.

"I sliced into the main computer and fixed it. Now we have a secret spot, ehh buddy," Biggs told him lightly punching him in the shoulder.

"Did you manage to that for my sister, I'd hate for her to suffer through living with a hard core imperial," Luke asked always taking care of his sister and mindful of how she might feel on things.

Biggs leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed. "Nah, Leia can fend for herself," he said.

Luke frowned. "I don't think your being funny," he said.

"Sheesh Luke, don't you think you're being a little over protective, you and Leia are the same age and I know that Shortie can take care of herself without big brother watching over her," Biggs told him.

Luke walked into the room with Biggs following him letting the door close. "You know it's my job to watch out for Leia and my mother. I know that they can take care of themselves, but I'm the man in the family. We don't have my father to look out for us," he told him.

"Look, man, I know your dad died but you've got to get over it, Leia and Mrs. S don't need you to watch out for them, isn't that what your uncle Ben is for," Biggs told him.

Luke ran a hand through his hair and gave his friend a smile. "I guess you're right. Look, I guess we should start to unpack, we might be here for awhile," he said.

"You think the Alliance is going to let it be that way?" Biggs asked.

"All I know is that we need to be careful. We're among the enemy now," Luke told him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leia Skywalker walked proudly through the halls. Even with the wolf whistles from the half dressed men lounging in the halls. They acted like barbarians who obviously didn't see a chick that often.

"Where'd you come from pretty lady?" one of the men chanted.

Leia ignored him and continued on. Finally a large and tall one stepped in front of her. "We don't see many of the pretty ones come through here often. Come have some fun with us," he said.

Leia plastered a condescending smile on her face. "I'd rather rot," she told him and moved to brush past him.

Whoever he was grabbed her around the waist and pulled her roughly to him. "And why not? You think your too good for us?" he demanded.

Leia struggled against him. "Let me go!" she demanded.

"You know what, I think I'm going to have some fun," her aggressor told her. The rest of the men in hall crowded her in.

"I'm warning you now!" Leia told them.

"And what are you going to do pretty lady, bite me? Cause I think I'd rather like that," whoever he was said roughly.

"No I might just..." Leia trailed off and was about to force push them out of the way when someone else did sending the guys slammed against the walls. Leia planted her fists on her hips. "Luke Skywalker, I could have handled that by myself!" she snapped.

Luke put his hands down and walked stiffly over to her. "It's my job little sister," he told her.

Leia tapped her foot in agitation. "You are not my body guard! I don't need a body guard!" she snapped.

"I'm your brother! Isn't that enough?!" Luke snapped.

Biggs decided now was the moment to step in. "Look can we continue this when we don't have an audience?" he asked. He stepped over the crumpled bodies and grabbed Leia's arm to bring her to their dorm but Leia shrugged her arm out of his grasp.

"I can walk on my own, thank you very much," she said and stepped over the bodies after giving each one a good kick in the gut before striding past Luke.

"Ah Leia?" Luke called.

"What is it?" Leia demanded.

"You're going the wrong way," Luke pointed out.

Leia stopped and turned to face her brother. Luke pointed in the other direction. "Dorm 666," he pointed out. Leia huffed and walked to her brother's dorm.

Biggs put a hand on Luke's shoulder. "I feel sorry for the poor fellow who ends up with your sister, no offense," he said.

"None taken," Luke said agreeing with his friend.

When Luke walked into his dorm with Biggs they found Leia seated on Luke's bunk with her legs crossed and bobbing her foot. She had her arms crossed and her lips were pursed. Luke knew that she was upset.

"Ah, Leia. We have more pressing matters to go over rather than being upset over a mild incident," Luke told her.

Leia glared at him. "Why do you constantly have to fight my battles for me?!" she demanded.

Luke scratched the back of his head. "Because I'm your brother," he said lamely.

"That's it! Your my brother! Not my father!" Leia yelled at him.

"She's got a point," Biggs pointed out.

"Stay out of this!" both twins chimed.

Biggs put his hands up in defeat. "Fine, I'm just going to sit down at this here console quietly," he said.

"Look Leia, I love you and I just don't want to see you hurt," Luke told her.

"Then let me handle things on my own. Ben trained both of us remember. I don't need you to save me," Leia told him.

"Leia, we need to rely on each other here, we're surrounded by the enemy," Luke pointed out.

Leia sighed. She knew that he was right. She looked away and then back at her brother. "Fine, just promise me that you'll let me handle things my way, if I need you, then you can but in," she said.

"Fair enough," Luke agreed.

"Now can we discuss our plans?" Biggs asked.

Luke and Leia leaned in. "Okay, this is what I've found out so far," Leia began.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padme busied herself in the rebel alliance kitchen figuring that she needed to do something. She had already completed her tasks for the day. Normally she would spend this time with her children, the only thing that Vader didn't take away from her. But they were on their very first mission for the rebel alliance. And she missed them. And she worried about them. Instinctively her fingers brushed over the japor snippet that Anakin had made for her all those years ago. They were so innocent then. Before Palpatine tainted their world. Anger flashed threw her as she thought of that man- no monster. He took her husband from her. He destroyed everything she held dear and worked so hard for. She wasn't even safe to see her family or to go home. It was rare for her to even speak with them and even when she did it was always short. Because to the world Padme Amidala was dead. No she wasn't Padme Amidala anymore. She had a new name. She went by her middle name now, Eileen. Eileen Skywalker. It was safe. After all there were other Skywalker's out there, Bail had assured her. And Anakin never knew her middle name, they never talked about it. For now she was safe. Padme slammed the dishes into the sink and began scrubbing them vigorously. She hated that her babies were in the hands of the empire right now. She hated the fact that they were close to Vader. Would he come to realize who they were? She became worried again.

"You're going to scrub a rust hole in that pan."

Padme whirled around at hearing Obi-Wan's voice behind her. "This whole mission was your idea! What if Vader catches them?" She demanded.

"He wont," Obi-Wan told her. "He's on bored the command ship of the imperial fleet, far away from the academy," he assured her.

"I can't think of what would happen if Luke and Leia found out the truth," Padme told him.

"We have already told them the truth. Anakin _is_ dead. He died when he became Darth Vader. What we have told Luke and Leia _is_ the truth from a certain point of view," Obi-Wan told her sadly.

"I miss him Obi-Wan. I will always love him," she told him and then frowned in anger. "But I can't forgive him. Not for what he's done!" she told him.

Obi-Wan hung his head. He like Padme had some hope for Anakin's return, but both knew that it wouldn't happen. "I know," he said. "Anakin was my brother, the best of friends, but when I think of what he had done...I sometimes wonder if it were my fault," he said at last.

"It was nobodies fault but his. He chose to listen to that monster instead of us who loved him. He chose to kill! He chose his fate," Padme said bitterly holding back her tears. Anakin's betrayal will never stop hurting.

"You must let go of your anger Padme, for Luke and Leia's sake. You have no idea how dangerous anger can be," Obi-Wan told her.

"I know exactly how dangerous anger can be Obi-Wan. Don't patronize me," she told him.

"I was angry too Padme. But I refuse to let it consume me," Obi-Wan told her.

"Why do you think I keep fighting? I have to keep doing something. I just can't sit and wait for Anakin to come back. We're on opposite sides now and I'm not going down without a fight," Padme told him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darth Vader was the most feared being in the galaxy. He wore nothing but black and kept his face hidden from the public view. The only people who ever saw his face were the ones who would die. There were many who speculated who Darth Vader was. But none really knew. The jedi knew, well the few that were still around. The emperor knew. But that was it. That was how it was going to stay.

Vader marched along the bridge of the star destroyer Executor and up to Admiral Piett. "How much longer until we reach Coruscant?" he demanded.

"Three hours My Lord," Piett told him.

"Make it sooner. Boost all the engines if you have to, I want to be at Coruscant in an hour," Vader demanded before leaving the bridge.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leia look!" Luke called from his position at the console screen.

"What is it?" Leia asked getting up from Luke's bed where she rested writing in her datapad.

"It's father!" Luke told her.

"Daddy!" Leia called rushing over to the console screen where the military records of Anakin Skywalker were displayed as well as a picture.

"He was a hero Leia," Luke whispered.

Leia smiled faintly. "No wonder Mom was so in love with him," she said.

An idea struck Luke. "I wonder if the jedi temple is still standing," he mused.

"Probably not," Leia told him.

"You're probably wrong," Luke told her and then pulled up the directions. "Wanna go see?" he asked.

"We would get into so much trouble," Leia told him.

Luke grinned at her. "Well We're on Coruscant, why not, it's not like we'll get another chance like this again," he pointed out.

"You know I'm in," Leia told him.


	2. Betrayal

"Ouch! That was my foot nerf herder!" Leia snapped through gritted teeth.

"Sorry," Luke mumbled from their spot in the shadows. He peered around the corner at the jedi temple which stood as ruins. Luke was sure that it had once been a marvelous sight. Now it had smoke and blaster fire scorched into it. "It looks like the coast is clear," he said.

"Still we should be careful, you know what Ben said about Ilum," Leia reminded her brother.

"A trap for surviving jedi," Luke acknowledged. "Well who would think that we're jedi, the jedi were exterminated right before we were born," he said.

"But our force signature," Leia reminded him.

"Lots of people have one," Luke said shrugging.

"Alright then lets go," Leia said stepping out of the shadows.

"Wait Leia," Luke hissed following his sister up the stone steps of the jedi temple. He skidded to a halt next to his sister not prepared for the sight that fell before them.

Dead bodies of the fallen jedi littered the great halls. Even in the pitch darkness they could see the bodies. Their lightsabers were laying beside them. The twins walked further into the temple picking up a lightsaber and igniting them so that they could see. From the light emitting from the two blades they could see the scorch marks on the walls. Pieces of the walls had begun to crumble as though there had been explosions.

"Vader did this," Luke said ominously.

"Ben never mentioned any of this," Leia whispered.

"You know he and Mom would have our heads if they knew that we've been in here," Luke told her.

"We're going to have raid this place before we leave the planet," Leia told him. "I'm sure there are a lot of things that we can use," she added.

Luke nodded. "I wonder if the room of a thousand fountains is in here," he mused.

"Or the archives," Leia suggested.

They grinned at each other. "Lets check it out," they said together.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darth Vader's shuttle landed on his personal landing pad shortly after arriving at Coruscant. Vader marched out of the shuttle and into his so called home. The servant droids all stopped what they were doing and watched him stride past. Fourteen months in space and he was ready for a long shower and a nice rest. He was ready to just walk around in his own home with no hiding his identity. Unfortunately his plans were interrupted when his security beacon for the jedi temple was beeping. There were jedi in the temple. Vader cursed and then grinned. He would move in for the kill. Throwing on his cloak and calling his lightsaber into his hand, he departed for the jedi temple. Outside a legion of storm troopers waited. He would have none of them come with him on this.

"Stay here," Vader ordered the storm troopers and proceeded to the jedi temple.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leia, look, I'm a jedi," Luke said holding up jedi robes for her to see.

"Maybe you should steal some so that you can play jedi all the time," Leia suggested mockingly.

Luke grinned. "Maybe I will," he said.

"Luke, Mom will kill you," Leia told him.

"I think I like black, what do you think?" Luke asked.

"You're insane," Leia told him.

Luke stuck out his tongue at her. "Hey maybe we can check out where Father stayed," he suggested.

"We could get his personal belongings from there to bring back to Mom," Leia said agreeing.

Luke walked over to a computer screen and keyed in the name Anakin Skywalker. "Look his dorm was 1313," he said.

"We may have to come back at another time for his things," Leia told him.

Luke shut off the computer screen then. "Yeah, you're right," he conceded.

"Luke," Leia began but she never finished because the hiss of a lightsaber caught their attention. Both twins turned around slowly. Luke mouthed 'Vader' to his twin before the black cloaked figure of the most feared being in the galaxy came into focus.

"I have you now jedi," Vader said ominously.

"What jedi?" Leia demanded. "I don't see any jedi, do you Luke?"

"All I see is dead jedi," Luke said.

"Don't play dumb with me. I can feel your force signature," Vader told them.

Luke and Leia looked at each other. "Is he serious?" Leia demanded.

"There's no such thing as the force," Luke said.

"Should I demonstrate for you?" Vader suggested darkly.

"We're good thanks," Leia said.

Vader walked closer to them wanting to examine them closer. It was then that he noticed the Imperial Academy uniform that they wore. But it wasn't just that he noticed, it was their faces. They resembled two people that he had once known. The girl resembled a former handmaiden that had been stranded on Tatooine and the boy resembled a former jedi padawan. For a moment he forgot that they could be jedi.

"What are your names," Vader demanded.

Luke and Leia looked at each other with each of their right eyebrows raised then back at Vader. "Luke and Leia Starling," Luke lied.

Vader crossed his arms knowing that they were lying. "You're lying," he told them.

Leia gave him a condescending look and then at her brother before looking back at him. "What makes you think we're lying? We come from a noble family why would we lie about our names?" she said crossing her arms.

"Our uncle is the count of Articular on Alderaan," Luke stated proudly.

"What are you doing in the jedi temple?" Vader demanded.

Luke and Leia shrugged. "We wanted to see it, it's the stuff of legions," Luke said.

"No one is allowed in here, even Imperial cadets," Vader told them.

"The door was open," Leia told him.

"If you value your lives you will leave now and never come back," Vader told them darkly.

"Gladly," Leia told him.

"Who would want to be in this filth is beyond me," Luke said and spat on the floor before he and his sister left the temple and walked back to the academy, each still secretly carrying tokens from the temple and each planning on coming back.

Vader watched them go feeling that there was something significant about those two.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padme kept herself busy as she waited to hear from Luke and Leia. The Alliance had decided that the twins could contact their mother for updates. It had been a week since they left for that dreaded academy and each day that she didn't hear from them was torture. She couldn't get rid of this nagging feeling that something was going to go wrong. But the twins were supposed to contact her today, she just didn't know when that would be. She hadn't stopped worrying over her children since they departed for Coruscant. It wasn't just Vader she worried about, it was the emperor. The emperor would destroy them, just as he did Anakin. She couldn't loose her children the way she lost Anakin. She just couldn't.

Suddenly the comm beeped indicating that her awaited comm was coming in. Padme rushed over to the station and activated the comm. She was relieved to see her children's faces. "Luke, Leia, you have no idea how worried I've been," she told them.

"We're fine Mom. In fact we're gathering the information as we speak. Biggs is slicing through the computers now as we speak," Leia told her.

"You wouldn't believe how easy this is!" Luke said out of annoyance and excitement. Much as Anakin would have done.

Padme smiled faintly. "Then you should be returning shortly," Padme said gratefully.

"We're bringing something more back," Luke hinted.

Padme frowned. "What is it?" Padme demanded.

"Luke don't," Leia warned.

"We've been to the temple, we're bringing Father's belongings back with us," Luke told her.

Padme became alarmed by that. "Kids, don't go to the temple, please don't go there. If Vader found out he will destroy you like he destroyed your father. Please, just don't," she told them.

Luke and Leia looked at each other and Padme knew that there was something they weren't telling her. Then it dawned on her. "You've already been to the temple haven't you?" she asked. When neither twin said anything she knew she was right "Answer me!" she demanded.

"Mom, we're going to be extra careful when we get there," Leia told her.

"Biggs hade already figured out how to tamper with the security there, Vader won't know we're in there until it's too late," Luke told her.

Padme became even more alarmed when she heard the name Vader. "Vader is on Coruscant?" she asked fearful. Again neither twin said anything. "Answer me! Have you seen him?" she demanded.

Luke and Leia nodded. "We didn't tell him who were are, we swear! He didn't harm us either," Luke told her.

Leia looked over her shoulder. "We need to go now before this transmission is caught," she said.

"No wait!" Padme cried but it was too late they had disconnected. She stood up then her mind made up. She was going after her children. She began searching through her things and found her old pant suit and a utility belt for her blaster. As she was searching for these things her fingers brushed a black cloak. Anakin's cloak. With trembling fingers she picked it up and hugged it to her. It still smelled like his aftershave. "If you hurt them in any way you will regret it," she said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

General Han Solo of the Rebel Alliance didn't have many things in life. He grew up on the streets of Corellia, he had short military career for the Galactic Empire until he blatantly disobeyed orders to kill wookiee slaves. He saved a few lives and earned a life debt from one called Chewbacca. He was a great pilot and owned his own ship. The _Millennium Falcon_, it was the fasted ship in the fleet.

Han was enjoying one of his glorious naps when he was startled away by Rebel Alliance leader Padme Skywalker. Officially to the public records she was Eileen Skywalker, but to the rebel alliance, she was still Padme Amidala Skywalker. Han eyed her suspiciously for a moment before relaxing. "Mrs. Skywalker, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I need you to take me to Coruscant," Padme told him.

"What for?" Han asked suspiciously.

"My kids are in trouble," Padme told him.

That got Han's attention. Luke Skywalker was one of those great kids. Luke always helped Han with repairs to his ship. The kid had a knack for fixing things. As for his twin sister, Leia and he didn't always see eye to eye, but Han secretly enjoyed her company. Han would do anything for those kids. "Why didn't you say so," he demanded.

"How soon can we expect to get there?" Padme asked.

"Hold on! You're not going anywhere near Vader without me!" Obi-Wan said joining them.

Padme whirled on him. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I was following you, I can sense your distress Padme. I knew what it was about," Obi-Wan told him. "I also know those kids. They're getting themselves into trouble especially since the Executor is hovering over Coruscant."

"Hold on, we're taking on Vader?!" Han asked.

"Yes!" Padme said fingering her blaster. She had it set pretty high. She wouldn't give him the chance.

"Well, it seems as things just got interesting," Han said grinning. "Strap in," he ordered. "Chewie!" he called standing by the cockpit's entrance. "Get in here you big hairy oaf, we're leaving!"

There was some clanging sounds followed by a roar with Chewbacca coming into the cockpit. Every one strapped in while Han worked at the controls. Padme knew that Luke and Leia would be fighting for the controls at this moment if they were here. She set her thoughts aside as she mentally prepared herself for a face off with Vader.

"I'm going to com Luke and Leia and tell then that we're coming for them," Obi-Wan told them making sure that the twins and Biggs knew they were coming.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darth Vader poured over the console screen looking for those to cadets. Something was telling him that there was more to them than they let on. He needed to find out what, it was the only thing that stopped him from killing them. So far he found no matches for the name Starling. Nothing at all. Instead he looked for their first names. Luke was too common a name he found out so he searched for the girls name. If that were their real names. They lied about their last name, why not lie about their first names? But Vader could sense that they weren't lying about that. So here he searched for the girls name. He waited while the database searched for the name until it stopped. The computer found one match. The first thing that caught his attention was the last name. Skywalker. Leia Skywalker. One sibling, Luke Skywalker. He dug in deeper into their family history. Their father was listed as dead and there was no picture offered. Their mother's name was Eileen and it said that they were from Alderaan. There was no picture of the mother, but there was a description, blond hair brown eyes, and five feet four inches tall. That was all it offered. Vader frowned. In his mind there was no doubt who these children were, their birth date was the same date as Padme's official death. There was no doubt who their father was. And then his frown turned into a grin. She was foolish to send her children where he could get to them. He stood up then. He was going to pay a visit to the twins. If his sources were correct, they would be in the boy's dorm.

Vader marched out of the Academies office and out down several hallways before climbing the many stairs. The students all parted away standing still and silent as they watched him walk through the academy, his black cloak billowing out behind him, his hood concealed his face all too well. He marched down the sixth hallway of the boys dorms knowing which door was Luke's. There was unusual silence from the male occupants of the halls. As he got close to Luke's door on large cadet stopped him.

"Lord Vader, are you here to punish that weird kid for what he did to us?" the Cadet demanded. There were a murmured agreement on that question.

Vader frowned at their boldness. "And what did this kid do to you?" he demanded.

"He used some sorcerers trick to incapacitate us when this chick came to party with us. She was pretty too and feisty," another cadet spoke up.

Vader frowned at this, they were obviously talking about Luke and Leia Skywalker. "I will deal with them," he told them darkly.

"I think you're too late My Lord. I saw them and their friend leave an hour ago," another spoke up.

Vader frowned even more and marched to where the boy's dorm was. He used the force to push aside the door and stepped in. He was too late, they were gone. The bunks had the linens folded up and the mattresses were rolled up. The Dorm was immaculately cleaned and swept. But one thing was out of place. The console screen was still on. Vader walked over to it and activated what the last thing viewed. His frown turned into a grin at what he saw. Obviously they had looked up Anakin Skywalker several times. His suspicions were correct. His senses told him that it wasn't too late to stop them from leaving the planet and he knew exactly where they would go before leaving.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Luke, Leia, and Biggs brought five large crates up to the roof of the jedi temple waiting for the _Millennium Falcon_ to arrive. It was already midnight.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that hunk of junk doesn't get here in time," Leia said crossing her arms.

"Han will be here," Luke told her confidently.

"I wish that I had your confidence," Leia told him. She eyed Luke's new clothes. "Mom is going to kill you," she told him referring to his black jedi robes that he had nicked from their father's collection.

Luke eyed her up and down. "Not as much as she's going to kill you," he said referring to Leia's black leather ensemble.

Leia gave him a cheeky smile. "What are you going to do about it big brother?" she taunted.

"Nothing, but I can imagine how Father would react to seeing his sixteen year old daughter wearing something like that if he were alive," Luke told him.

"Well he's not," Leia told him.

"Guys look!" Biggs said pointing to the sky where the _Millennium Falcon_ emerged. They watched as the Falcon landed next to them on the roof. The hatch opened and Padme ran down and embraced both of her children.

"Thank the force you're alright!" Padme said hugging her children to her.

"Hey Solo! Get down here with that wookiee of yours and help load this stuff into the falcon!" Biggs called up the ramp.

"We can do that," Luke said stepping out of his mother's embrace followed by Leia. The twins then used the force to move the heavily loaded crates into the ship.

"Well, I'll just move them into the rest of the ship then," Biggs said walking up the ramp leaving the three Skywalkers alone.

Padme placed a palm on both of her children's cheeks. "Are you alright, did Vader hurt you?" she asked.

Before either twin could answer another darker voice spoke for them. "And why would I harm my own children?" it said coldly.

Instantly Luke and Leia turned around and ignited their lightsabers taking the defensive stance. They stood vigilant as Vader emerged from the shadows.

"Kids get inside the ship," Padme ordered as her hand rested on her blaster.

"And leave you to Vader, never," Luke said tightening his grip on his lightsaber.

"Do as your mother says padawans!" Obi-Wan called from the ramp of the ship.

Vader looked up at Obi-Wan with pure hatred in his eyes. "I should known you'd keep them hidden from me Kenobi!" he shouted.

"And why shouldn't I have Vader?!" Obi-Wan demanded. "I will always protect Anakin's family!"

"They belong to me!" Vader said igniting his lightsaber. He would kill Kenobi once and for all.

"Mom what's going on?" Leia asked as she tightened her grip on her lightsaber.

Vader smirked. "Obviously you have been lying to them their entire lives Kenobi," he said. He stepped out of the shadows and pulled back his hood knowing the effect it would have on his children.

"No, no, no, no. It's not true! It can't be!" Luke yelled.

"Lier!" Leia shouted.

Vader smirked. He then turned his eyes on Padme who seemed to be frozen. It was obvious that she had taken great pains to disguise herself, cutting her hair short and dying it blond, but she should have known better than to think she could have stayed hidden. "Your betrayal will not be taken lightly my wayward wife," he said stepping closer to her.

"I'm not the one who betrayed his family and the galaxy," Padme told him coldly and before Vader could do anything she pulled out a blaster and shot him in the chest.

Vader seethed in pain and anger as the shot threw him backwards in a heap on the landing pad.

"Lets go!" Padme shouted.

Vader watched as his family disappeared into the ship with Kenobi vowing to find them. As the ship left the landing pad Vader screamed his wives name.


	3. Tables Turned

Luke stared out the window into the coldness of space leaning heavily on his right arm. It was how he felt inside. Cold and empty. His world had been shattered. Shattered by betrayal. Vader's face refused to leave his vision. It was the very face that he saw in the mirror everyday. The only difference were the eyes. They weren't blue as Luke's were, they were yellow. Yellow with red veins, trimmed in red. They were full of hatred. The eyes of a mass murderer. Suddenly he wondered if his parents were really as in love with each other as his mother had claimed. He felt a shiver and knew that it had come from Leia. He could feel his mother's pain from her run in with Vader. He could feel Ben's eyes boring into his back.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked. His voice sounded as hollow as he felt. He heard Leia's whimper.

"Luke," Obi-Wan began. "Vader isn't your father," he told him.

"Stop lying to us. We've seen what Anakin Skywalker looked like. He and Vader are the same," Luke told him.

"No!"

This time it was his mother.

"That wasn't Ani!" She said.

Luke turned around to see her cover her eyes with her left hand while her right arm rested against her chest. He knew that she was in pain and he cursed his father to oblivion. He looked away from his mother over to Leia who sat with her knees hugged to her chest and her forehead resting on her knees. He couldn't see them like this. His mother and sister were the strongest women he knew. His father did this to them. His father put them all through this. His father was a homicidal maniac. His father wasn't a hero as he had believed.

"I understand what you're going through," Ben told him. "Anakin was my brother. A great jedi. He was the chosen one. I don't know why he turned to the dark side. I blame myself for not seeing what was happening to him," he said.

Luke heard his mother gasp and choke back a sob. "He thought that I would die in childbirth. He turned to the dark side because of me. It's my fault," she said.

"He chose his fate. He did this. He destroyed everything! Because of him we can't even have a normal life!"

This time it came from Leia.

"I hate him!" Leia cried.

"Don't say that Leia. Please don't give into hate and anger, or you'll let it destroy you like it did your father," Obi-Wan told her.

Luke saw his sister stand up suddenly. "I'm nothing like that monster!" she shouted.

His mother sobbed some more. Luke hated this. He hated what his father had done. Suddenly he felt sick. The jedi in the temple. His father did that. The younglings, the babies, his father killed them. How could he have done it? There was a lot more than his mother and Ben were telling them. Which unspeakable act did his father do to make his mother afraid of him? Out of the corner of his eye he noticed his mother rub her neck and he knew. His father tried to kill her. He was a monster.

"You are more like your father than you'll ever know Leia," Ben said.

"No!" Leia cried. "You're lying!"

Luke heard his mother sob again. He couldn't take it anymore. They had lied to them. They let them believe that their father was a hero. They will continue to lie to them. "Leave us alone," he said. "We can't hear anymore lies right now," he said.

His mother sobbed again. "Anakin wasn't always like this!" she cried.

"Just leave us alone," Leia said coldly.

"We'll give you some time then. I know that this is a lot for you to take in," Obi-Wan said putting an arm around Padme and ushered her out of the room.

When they were gone, Luke sat down heavily in a vacant chair as Leia paced. He looked up at her. "Will you please stop that! You're making my head spin," he snapped.

Leia stopped her pacing and sat down in the chair opposite of him and crossed her arms insecurely. "What are we going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know," Luke said and looked out into space.

"He's a sith," Leia said.

"He's our father," Luke told her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vader didn't have the patience for medical droids as they stitched him up. His eyes flashed in anger over what she had dared to do. At what she had done. Did she really think that they could continue to hide? He would have found them eventually. She had to have known that. Children as powerful in the force as they, he would have had no trouble in finding. It was Kenobi's fault. He took them away from him. In the heat of his anger several tubes and vials exploded. He will find them. And they will pay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Han looked up when he saw Luke enter the cockpit and sit down. "Something is troubling you isn't there Kid?" he asked seeing the warn face that Luke made.

Luke looked at him briefly. "What would you do if you found out that someone you care about betrayed you?" he asked.

This got Han's attention. "Well I don't know. I guess it all depends on who the person is and what they did," he said.

Luke continued to watch the stars race past through hyperspace. "What if it were a family member?" he asked.

"Look Kid. For me, my family _did_ betray me. They left me out on the streets to fend for myself. I have no ounce of compassion for someone who would abandon their kid," Han told him.

Luke nodded at that unable to say anything.

Han could tell that whatever was bothering Luke was something big. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "You um wanna talk about it?" he asked stiffly. He didn't know why Luke always seemed to come to him when he was troubled. What could he offer the kid? Some tips for making wise cracks? How to aim a blaster to kill someone?

"My father is alive," Luke said darkly.

Han leaned forward at that. "This _is_ big," he said. "What happened?" he asked. He didn't need to be a jedi to sense the tension in the kid. "He abandoned you didn't he?" he asked knowingly.

"Sort of," Luke told him. "He turned to the dark side," he finished.

Han shifted in his seat again. "Now I don't know anything about that. You know that I don't understand that religion of yours. It's not like I doubt it, your sister had pretty much proven that it existed for me," he said.

"Han," Luke began.

Han could tell that Luke wanted to say more, but was afraid. "Look Kid. What ever your dad did, it doesn't reflect on you. Look at my parents, they weren't all that great as people went, but I'm an all right guy, right?" he said.

Luke looked at him then. "I guess you're right," he said.

"Look, I can tell that you need to get this off your chest, so just say it. I won't look at you differently for it, you've got my word," Han told him.

"Darth Vader is my father," Luke told him.

Han wasn't expecting to hear this. He shifted in his seat again uncomfortably. "Well. I can see why you're troubled," he said. He frowned. "Luke, don't go comparing yourself to him. Trust me it's not worth it. You're a great kid. You're not going to turn out like he did," he told him.

Luke only nodded unable to say anything else.

"How is Leia dealing with this? I can't picture her handling this as okay as you are," Han asked.

"She's upset. Not that I can blame her. Ben always tells her how much she is like..._he_ was," Luke told him.

Han sucked in a breath at that. "That's not good," he said. "Look maybe you should go talk to her. She could use her big brother right now," he told him.

Luke nodded. "I guess you're right," he said. He got up from his seat and left the cockpit leaving Han alone.

"How could those two kids come from Vader?" Han asked himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the _Millennium Falcon_ arrived at the Rebel Alliance base on Yavin Four, the base had become a flutter of activity. The Falcon docked in the main hanger. Generals Dodonna and Rikeen waited for the occupants of the Falcon to emerge. Biggs was the first to emerge from the ship handing the datachips over to the generals.

"Slicing through the Academy's computers was a piece of cake! Not to mention the fact that those imperials are idiots, all of their computers are networked! We have everything you'll need for the next five months," Biggs told them.

"Good work Darklighter, were are the Skywalker kids?" Dodonna asked.

Biggs looked over to where Mrs. Skywalker stood with General Kenobi. "Luke and Leia had a little run in with Vader that has them shaken up," he told them.

"Vader was on Coruscant?" Rikeen asked alarmed.

"Don't worry, Mrs. S. shot him dead in the chest. I never knew that she could act so fast cause he didn't do anything to stop her. Last I checked he was still crumpled on the roof of the jedi temple," Biggs told them.

"Are they okay?" Dodonna asked glancing over at Padme. He was one of the few that knew that Darth Vader used to be Anakin Skywalker. It was just him, Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, General Kenobi and Padme herself. He couldn't begin to imagine how hard it must be for Padme to have had to shoot her own husband.

Biggs shrugged, "They'll be okay, you know the Skywalkers, they always bounce back," he said.

"We expect a full report Darklighter," Rikeen told the young pilot.

"And you'll get one, once I've finished with my snack," Biggs told them giving them a salute before marching away.

"Think we made the right decision sending those kids to Coruscant?" Dodonna asked.

"They're jedi, Dodonna, it's their job. I just hope Vader didn't hurt them too much. They're lucky he didn't kill them," Rikeen said.

"I'm not so sure about that. Vader might have plans of his own now that he knows Anakin Skywalker's kids are alive as well as their mother," Dodonna said gravely.

"What do you mean?" Rikeen asked.

"You don't know how special the Skywalker genes are. Remember Anakin Skywalker died protecting his family which means that there is something the emperor wants with them," Dodonna told him.

"I don't think he's dead. No one has found evidence to prove that. No. I believe Skywalker is out there," Rikeen said.

"If he hasn't shown his face yet, that means he's dead General. That's it. The hero without fear doesn't just disappear and leave the fighting to someone else. You would do good to remember that," Dodonna said flatly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke gave his sister's hand a squeeze as they stood ready to leave the Falcon. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Leia told him.

"We don't have to face them," Luke said.

"We have to. Besides no one knows except for us. As long as we don't tell anybody, we're safe," Leia told him and then noticed the twitch in his jaw. "Unless you already have," she said stepping away from him.

"Hey, you two better get down there. These guys'll be bound to get suspicious," Han said leaning against the interior of the Falcon.

Leia looked at her brother sharply. "You told him!" she snapped.

"Leia," Luke began.

"No!" Leia snapped. "This is our secret Luke! No one can know! If word gets out..." she yelled.

"Hey I aint gonna tell no one about anything Princess. I don't care who your dad is. You're not the only one with a dark family secret ya know," Han said getting defensive.

"He understands Leia," Luke told her.

"I can't believe you Luke," Leia said crossing her arms defensively.

"Look, if I tell you something about my family would that make you feel any better?" Han suggested.

"Nothing could be any darker than ours," Leia told him.

"Oh? Well let me tell you this Princess. My family dumped me on the streets when I was ten! You know why? Because I found out that they were selling information about the jedi's every move to the separatists during the clone wars! I didn't hold to their ideals about supporting Palpatine and being under cohorts with him, so they dropped me on the streets of Corellia!" Han told her. "You're not the only one who is related to the enemy ya know."

Leia looked at him then feeling bad for her outburst. "I didn't know. I'm sorry," she said.

"Look, I don't judge you for who your dad is. Just because he turned out evil, doesn't mean you are, I mean look at me, look at my family and what they did and I'm an alright guy," Han told her.

Leia rubbed her arms. "I didn't think about that," she said.

"Look I wont tell if you wont tell. Anything you need, you know where to find me. So get on down there and put on a bright cheery face for them. Things'll work out, trust me," Han said.

"Thanks Han," Luke said grabbing Leia's arm.

Han watched as both twins left the ship knowing that something was gonna happen to change their lives, whether it was good or bad, he couldn't tell. Either way someone is going to make a move and it'll be soon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Vader walked along the bridge of the Executor in front of the line of bounty hunters. Each one vile as the next. "I want the Millennium Falcon found. None of it's passenger shall be harmed. I will deal with them myself. Is that clear?" he demanded stopping in front of Boba Fett.

"It will be done," Fett said.

"Don't cross me Fett, you will not like what I do when you do," Vader warned ominously. "You are dismissed," he said.

Soon he will capture them. Soon they will take their rightful place at his side as it should have been. And Kenobi will be dead. Vader left the bridge walking to his quarters. Perhaps he could find out some more information. Making a decision, he decided on making contact with the Rebel alliance, perhaps as Anakin Skywalker he could gain their trust there forth finding them himself. Vader smirked to himself at his genius and began making contact.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"General, we've received a transmission," a look out called from his post.

General Dodonna stopped his conversation with Padme Skywalker to check out the transmission. "Play it," he ordered.

The transmission was a bit fuzzy but you could make out a man looking worse for the wear standing there clutching his side. Padme recognized him at once and she gripped Dodonna's arm tightly.

"If anyone can reach this message I'm hoping that it gets to my wife. This is Anakin Skywalker. Padme, we don't have much time. I don't know how much longer I can hold them off. I need to know if you're okay. Send me your coordinates fast. They're onto us, I need to get to you before the emperor does..." from there the transmission fazed out.

"General should I try to raise him again?" the look out asked.

"No," Padme told him sharply. "It's a trap. That's not Anakin," she told him.

"Are you sure Milady?" the look out asked.

"I know my husband. Anakin wouldn't pull something like this. He would never put us in this kind of danger," Padme told him sharply.

"If that transmission reached us, it's a good chance that the empire will find us," Dodonna said.

Padme nodded. "Lets start the evacuation," she commanded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think he put a tractor on us?" Leia asked frantically and she and Luke packed.

"No. Vader didn't get a chance to do that," Obi-Wan told them as he assisted the twins.

"Then how did he find us?" Luke asked.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin had always been extremely smart. He's resourceful and he doesn't give up that easily. He was always a dangerous opponent, unfortunately when he became a sith, the tables turned. I think our best bet is to go somewhere he will not expect us to go," he told them.

"Home?" Leia asked.

"No, Leia. He'll think of that first. With our luck he'll have Naboo closely watched," Obi-Wan told her.

"What about Dagobah?" Luke suggested.

"I can't see your mother lasting that long there," Obi-Wan told him. "The last place Vader will look is Tatooine. It's where his worst memories are. He'll never step foot on that planet again," he said.

"Ben, have you ever seen something like this?" Luke asked showing him a golden object. "We found it in the temple, it kinda just called to us," he said handing it over to his mentor.

Obi-Wan fiddled with it. "It's a holocron. But this isn't just any holocron. I've heard about it, but it's existence had never been proven. It's a part of the old jedi legion. Legion has it that the only jedi to have ever returned from the dark side lived long before the Republic was formed. It is said that those who had helped him return to the light stored the instructions on how to do it in a holocron and only a direct decedent of that jedi could activate the holocron," he told them.

"What do you do to open it?" Leia asked.

"Well you just press these two buttons here. But I wouldn't try to open it, it wont work..." Obi-Wan said trailing off when both twins touched the buttons and the holocron opened. "Of course I have been proven wrong on occasion, by a Skywalker no doubt," he finished.

"Leia, do you know what this means?" Luke asked as he gazed at the glowing words emitting from the holocron.

"It can't be done Luke. It just can't," Leia told him.

Obi-Wan looked at either twin. "I believe that you have stumbled onto something here, I suggest that you follow your instincts on this one," he told them.


	4. Trapped

Padme stormed into their quarters just after Luke and Leia locked up the holocron and put it away. "The nerve of him! Does he take us for fools or is it the way of the sith to think you are obviously much smarter than everyone else?" she snapped picking up some of her things and throwing them into crates carelessly.

Luke and Leia looked at each other then knowing what they had to do.

"What happened Padme? What made them call for emergency evacuation?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We've received a transmission from a man claiming to be Anakin Skywalker desperately trying to make contact with his wife. I shudder to think of what would have happened if I hadn't been there when it was received!" She said.

"This isn't something foolish Padme, he's trying to flush you out of your hiding spot so that he can make a move. It's a military tactic that I taught him," Obi-Wan told her. "I don't suggest we go very far from here," he said. He was hating himself for using this turn of events to manipulate her. "Perhaps we should go someplace he would not think to look for us," he told her.

"Can we go home Mom?" I'm not feeling very well," Leia asked hugging herself tightly.

"Vader wouldn't be expecting us to go home. He'll expect for us to hide not go into public," Luke said.

"I agree. The best place to hide is within a crowd," Obi-Wan told her.

Padme looked over at her children knowing the turmoil they were going through. They haven't been home in over a year. But how could they go back now that Vader knew they were alive? She rubbed her arms as though the temperature had declined drastically. "I don't know," she said. "The lake house was his too. He would think of it," she told them.

"Please Mom, we can't keep running from planet to planet, not now," Leia begged pretending that she was shivering.

Obi-Wan hated this. He felt sick at deceiving her like this. But they had to do it. They had to trap Vader if they were to attempt to bring Anakin back. He just prayed to the force that Vader wouldn't hurt them before they could bind him. It was dangerous what the three jedi were about to do, it had only been done once thousands of years ago. It was a dangerous game of cat and mouse. But in the end it was a fair trade. Obi-Wan had something Vader wanted. Vader had something that they wanted. He only prayed that the twins could pull it off.

Padme sighed before giving in. "Fine, but we're bringing Han and Chewie with us. I want the security on full alert," she told them.

Luke and Leia hugged her tightly. "Thanks Mom!" they chimed before rushing off to inform Han of their new destination.

Padme hugged herself again. "I don't like this. I don't like this one bit," she said.

"It wont always be like this Padme. You'll see. I can sense a shift in the force coming soon," Obi-Wan told her.

"I hope you're right Obi-Wan. I really do," Padme whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Han waited to hear from the Skywalkers and General Kenobi to know if they were ready. He didn't expect a hand to cover his mouth and the two Skywalker twins to look at him.

"We need your help Han," Luke said.

"We're taking you up on your offer," Leia told him.

"It's top secret," Luke said.

"For it to work, we need your complete cooperation," Leia said.

"Alright you've got my attention," Han said slowly.

"We're returning to the lake house. We're setting a trap for our father," Luke told him.

"He's looking for us, that's what this emergency evacuation is for," Leia told him.

"Your mother isn't going to like this," Han told them.

"Here's where you fit in," Luke said.

"We need to you let our father into the lake house when he arrives," Leia told him.

"Follow him, but be careful, he can sense when he's being followed," Luke instructed.

"At the first chance you get, stun him, don't shoot him," Leia instructed.

"Then you'll help us move him," Luke said.

"I will put up force binds around him," Leia said.

"He'll be rendered harmless, but you'll need to watch him as we prepare," Luke told him.

"What is it you're going to do?" Han asked.

"We're going to save him," the twins said quietly but confidently.

"I'm not sure that I like this plan," Han told them.

"It's our only hope," Leia told him.

"This is dangerous you know," Han said.

"We're the only ones who can do it. We have to try," Luke told him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lord Vader, we've received a message from Boba Fett, the _Millennium Falcon_ has just entered the system of Naboo," Admiral Piett said when he approached the sith lord.

Vader turned o him then. "Prepare a course to Naboo. I will deal with these rebels myself," he said.

"At once My Lord," Piett said walking away to give the orders.

Vader watched the darkness of space. It was foolish of her to return to Naboo. It was as though perhaps she wanted to be found. But Vader knew better than to think that. Kenobi would be with them no doubt. He would need leverage to get them on board the Executor. He would not let them out of his sight once he had them. They will soon come to learn their place. Finally he will be able to kill the Emperor and declare himself Emperor. He was after all second in command. Soon he will have peace over the galaxy. Under his new rule the rebel alliance will finally be crushed. He knew that his wife was a part of the rebel alliance, with her by his side, he could flush out the leaders and crush them for all. Yes, there will be peace throughout the galaxy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Han landed the Millennium Falcon in the hanger next to Varykino, the Skywalker family home. Years ago Bail Organa had a hanger built into the side of the mountain next to Padme's lake house. From there there was a secret passage into the house itself. Padme lead the group through the secret passage and stopped at the hidden door into the house and pulled back a brick to press the code into the system. After the code was entered the door slid out and to the side and the group walked through it, their belongings trailing behind them. Once they were inside the door slid shut becoming a fireplace once again.

"Home!" Leia called plopping down onto a couch and hugged a pillow. "I missed being here," she said.

Luke plopped down on the second couch and spread his arms along the back of it. "Welcome to Varykino Han, Chewie," he said.

"So this is where you grew up huh," Han said giving the place a good look around. "Nice."

"We've only been here short periods of time," Padme told him rubbing her arms. "It's cold in here," she added.

"I'll start the fire," Obi-Wan offered.

Padme shook her head. "It's late, I think I'll retire," she said.

"Are you okay Mom?" Leia asked.

Padme plastered a smile on her face for her children's sake. "I'm fine, just tired that's all," she told them and then kissed both Luke's and Leia's cheeks. "Don't stay up too late okay," she said before heading up to her room.

Obi-Wan watched her go and waited until he couldn't sense her anymore before turning to the twins. "Okay lets see what else that holocron says," he said.

Luke jumped up and instantly began rummaging through one of the creates before crying "ah ha!" and stood up holding the holocron. He sat down next to Leia and together they opened it up.

Han watched as the holocron opened and words began swimming around them. Whatever they were doing had to have been jedi business. "Ah, Chewie and I will just work on making this place secure then," he said.

"You can go ahead and do that then," Obi-Wan told him.

"Han, don't forget what we talked about," Luke called after him when he began to leave the room with Chewie.

Han remembered. He remembered all too well. It didn't mean that he would make things easy for Vader. No he wasn't going to let Vader have the chance to get to them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bantha drop!" Luke called jumping off of the railing of the veranda, tucking himself into a ball and dropping into the lake creating a large splash spraying Leia in the face.

"Luke you nerf!" Leia called shoving him when he emerged from under the water next to her.

Luke grinned at her. "You're just jealous cause you can't make a big splash like that," he told her.

"Oh yes, I'm jealous of you. You can't even keep your force binds steady!" Leia told him.

"You're ability to use the force is not supposed to be a contest Padawans," Obi-Wan called down to them.

Both twins looked up at him then. "Why don't you ever swim with us Ben?" they asked.

"I don't swim," Obi-Wan said crossing his arms.

"When was the last time you did go for a swim?" Padme asked as she came out on the veranda and sat on the railing.

"When I had to. It was on Dayylia during the clone wars. We had to escape a bad situation," Obi-Wan told her.

"Anakin was with you," Padme said.

"It was Anakin's idea. He dragged me into too many things to name," Obi-Wan told her.

Padme smiled faintly. Memories of how Anakin used to be were always bittersweet. The times that she and Anakin were together were always the happiest times of her life, that all changed when she became pregnant. She couldn't get the murderous glint in his eye out of her mind. She couldn't remember him or talk about him without remembering how easily he had turned on her. She looked over to the water into where Luke and Leia swam splashing water into each other's faces. Every day she thanked the powers that be that she had them. She could have lost them the same day that she lost Anakin. And that was because of Anakin. Because of Vader.

"What if coming back here was a mistake?" she asked.

"Look at Luke and Leia, they haven't thought about Vader since we've been here," Obi-Wan told her.

Padme bit her lip. She hated Vader. She hated everything about him. She hated the way he scared her. Padme Amidala was never scared. But Vader scared her. "I hate this Obi-Wan. The Alliance should never have sent them to Coruscant," she told him.

"They would have found out eventually Padme. But Luke was right, we should have told them sooner. We should have told them before they went on that mission," Obi-Wan said.

"It was better when they believed that their father was a hero not a homicidal maniac," Padme told him.

"They know what they have to do now. They're the only ones who can do it," Obi-Wan said.

"They shouldn't have to do that. I don't understand why you and Yoda can't team up," Padme said.

"The twins' midi chlorian count is just as high as Anakin's. They're the only ones who could pull it off," Obi-Wan told her.

"I don't like it Obi-Wan. I don't want them to fight him," Padme said.

"They will do what they must whether we like it or not," Obi-Wan told her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vader watched from his hiding spot as the twins played in the water. From his hiding spot he could see and hear everything. Getting into Varykino was easy. Too easy. He frowned as he thought about that. He could tell that something was up. If he had just walked into a trap there would be a lot more guards around ready to blast him. But so far all he saw were his family, Kenobi, another man and a wookiee. No staff. Soon he will make his move. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

He watched as his wife slid off of the railing and undid the tie to her robe before shrugging it off revealing her swim suit. She bent and placed it on a nearby bench before joining the twins in the water. He would make his move tonight when she was alone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Remember, let the force flow through you. Remember the code. There is no emotion; there is peace. There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. There is no passion; there is serenity. There is no chaos; there is harmony. There is no death; there is the Force," Obi-Wan instructed as he and the twins stood out on the veranda.

The twins took their different stands each gripping their lightsabers tightly. Finally Obi-Wan gave the signal. Leia made the first move taking the offensive. Luke quickly blocked her blow and sent another. Green clashed with purple as the twins fought each other. It was like a dance, each move was graceful.

Obi-Wan stood back on the sideline as the twins practiced their lightsaber skills. They each had Anakin's Skills and determination. But they had Padme's patience. Something Anakin lacked. They were the future of the jedi. Even Master Yoda saw it. They would rebuild what their father destroyed.

Obi-Wan wasn't a fool though. He knew that they were being watched closely. He could feel the dark presence. He knew that Vader was here. But what unnerved him was the fact that Vader was hiding. He thought about warning Padme. But then he thought about the plan. They wanted Vader here. If Padme knew she would force them to escape and they would loose their chance to bring Anakin back.

Obi-Wan was taken out of his musings when Luke mad an amazing leap disarming Leia in the process. "I think it is time for our studies," Obi-Wan said standing up. "That was a good tactic Luke, your father once used that one on me. Leia, always keep an open mind and you will be able to sense your opponents next move," he said.

"Yes Master," the twins said as Luke deactivated his lightsaber and Leia called hers back to her.

"Come, we have some studies to work on. You had your fun for the day, now it's time for some real work. I think some meditation would be first on the list," Obi-Wan said. Leia groaned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Padme rubbed her neck as she walked into her bedroom to retire for the night. She frowned at how dark the room was. She normally kept the lights on in here. She rubbed her neck again feeling cold all of a sudden. Was coming home a mistake? Luke and Leia seemed to be feeling better now that they were home. It was as though the thoughts of Vader left their minds as they practiced the lightsaber skills before disappearing. She was grateful for Obi-Wan being here. She somehow felt safer, especially with Han and Chewie here as well petrolling the house. But she couldn't shake the feeling of dread from her. She no longer felt safe. She knew that it was only a matter of time before Vader found them. And what then? What would he do to them? She hugged her self closely as she moved about the room. She couldn't shake her fear of the dark anymore and switched on the lights.

"I'm surprised that you felt brave enough to return here. It never occurred to you that I had Naboo watched closely after you shot me."

Padme froze and looked around the room wondering where he was hiding, but couldn't find him. Instinctively she moved towards her desk to get her blaster.

"It's not there. You'll never find it," Vader told her. "You must be foolish if you think I'd let you try that trick again," he said.

"What do you want?" Padme asked searching for something she could use as a weapon. She wasn't prepared for a black gloved hand to cover her mouth and to be pulled backwards against somebody.

"What do you think I want," Vader seethed in her ear.

"Please just leave us alone," Padme begged.

"You know I can't do that," Vader told her tightening his grip on her when she tried to get away. He twisted her around to face him. "You will learn your place soon," he told her roughly.

Padme prayed that Obi-Wan would sense Vader and come in here soon to help her. She couldn't fight him, he was too strong. She knew that he would kill her and take the twins. She had to stop him. They had to stop him. Somehow he had to get out of here. That's when she remembered. Han and Chewie were petrolling the house. She opened up her mouth to scream but Vader quickly punched her in the face to keep her quiet. Padme looked up at him in fear. Her jaw stung in unbearable pain.

"Don't try that again," Vader told her.

Padme looked at him hard then. "What are you going to do to me, kill me," she said challengingly.

Vader smirked. Padme hated that smirk. "No, I have better plans. My first task is to teach you where your place is," he told her.

Padme knew that it was useless to fight him but she had to try. She had to get her kids and get out of here fast. At the first opportunity, she twisted herself out of his grasp and began to bolt. But Vader caught her before she could reach the door and threw her on the bed.

"When will you get it through your head that there is no escaping this time?! You belong to me and it's time you started acting like it!" Vader told her forcefully forcing himself on top of her.

"Let me go!" she cried fighting him as he began ripping her dress. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She closed eyes not wanting to see his face and continued to fight.

"You're going to have to start getting used to this, Fighting me is only going to make things more difficult," Vader told her using more force.

"Stop! Please, you're hurting me!" Padme cried.

Vader grew angry as she continued fighting him and he thought of her out on the Veranda with Kenobi and he made a connection. The fact that she wouldn't look at him gave away her guilt and he hit her again. "You want Kenobi don't you! Just what have you and he been up to?! You've been carrying on with him behind my back haven't you?!" he yelled.

"No!" Padme cried.

Vader hit her again. "You're a lier!" he seethed coming back down on her with more force. He didn't notice when someone came into the room. He didn't sense the blaster aimed at him. He didn't anticipate being hit with a stunning bast. By the time he heard the sound of the blaster being fired, it was too late and he fell on top of Padme completely still.

Han rushed over to the bed where Padme was scrambling her way out from under her husband's weight eager to get as far away from him as she could. Han put away his blaster and pulled Vader off of Padme fully, dropping him on the floor as Obi-Wan, Luke and Leia ran into the room.

The three jedi quickly became alarmed at Padme's torn dress. And instantly Obi-Wan pulled Padme over to him who began to shake in uncontrollable sobs.

"It's over now Padme. He's not going to hurt you anymore," Obi-Wan told her. He looked over at the twins. "Get him into another room and bind him before he wakes up," he ordered nodding to where Vader lay on the floor.

"I expected him to bring an army," Leia said as she and Luke bent down to pick Vader up both struggling with his weight.

"Force he's heavy!" Luke called. "Han help us," he asked.

"Sure thing Kid," Han said with Obi-Wan's nod. He walked over and helped the twins carry Vader out of the room leaving Obi-Wan and Padme alone.

"We can't stay here anymore," Padme said.

"We'll leave in the morning if that is your wish," Obi-Wan told her secretly praying that Luke and Leia would succeed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vader seethed as he fought against the force binds that held him to the bed. He couldn't believe that he had fallen for this trap. Apparently those twins were a lot smarter than he gave them credit for and powerful. They would make great siths. He only had to get out of these binds.

"The more you fight the stronger they get," a male voice said from the corner of the room. Vader looked over there to see a cocky man slumped lazily in a chair with his feet propped up on the table.

"I should know, I've been on the receiving end of Leia's force binds. That kid's feisty. We argue a lot but I know she likes me," whoever he was said cockily and grinned when Vader growled. "You know I have ample opportunity to torment you and there isn't a damned thing you can do to me. I like that. Although, I'm not going to do it. Luke is a great kid, helped me out of some jams in the past. Not to mention he's good at fixing my ship for me. I'd do anything for those kids. I'm not going to do anything to upset them," he said.

Vader said nothing, he would have the opportunity to torture the cocky pilot. All he had to do was escape these binds. He turned his head to the door as he felt someone approaching. He watched as Luke and Leia walked in. Luke was dressed in his old jedi robes and Leia wore a slinky black leather outfit. Vader noticed the way the cocky pilot looked at Leia and he seethed.

"Han, you can leave now," Luke said.

"Fine by me, just do me a favor, hurt him kid," Han said and as he walked past Leia he nodded. "Although save some for me Princess," he added sending Vader a cheeky grin.

Vader watched as Leia's eyes followed him before they turned to him. "What are you going to do to me now?" he demanded.

Luke and Leia said nothing as they walked into the room instep with the other. They split up when they approached the bed, Luke on one side, Leia on the other. Luke remained standing, but Leia sat on the edge of the bed. She brushed some of his hair back. "You've hurt so many, but no one more than our mother," she told him. She then slapped him hard snapping his face in the other direction. "I've wanted to do that for a long time," she said standing up.

"Leia, it's not the jedi way," Luke reminded her.

Leia acted as if she hadn't heard her brother. "Part of me believes that you don't deserve what we're about to do, yet the other part tells me that it's the right thing," she said.

Vader looked her in the eye. "And what are you about to do?" he demanded.

"We're going to save you," Luke told him.

Vader laughed. "Save me from what? Two jedi wannabes?" He said scornfully.

"No," Leia said coolly, "from yourself."

"I don't need to be saved," Vader spat.

"You're wrong," Luke said. "The dark side has taken possession of you, we're going to exorcise if from you completely," he told him.

Vader laughed at that. "Foolish! It will never work. You'll come to see that soon when you too become a sith," he told them.

"That is the dark side talking," Luke said.

He and Leia walked over to the table and scooted themselves on it, sitting cross legged. They then slowly began to press their hands together palms flat against each other. They closed their eyes and focused on the force. Vader watched wide eyed as the force cackled around them like electricity and they began to float off of the table. His body flew up from the bed as a bright light burst forth and their force signatures became one. Suddenly Vader was forced to relive his entire life this time with the twins living it with him. Then he began to feel as though he were being ripped in two. It was torture and he screamed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan paced in front of the fireplace as he heard Vader's screams echoing through the lake house. He could feel the force cackling. He knew that it had begun. He hoped that Luke and Leia knew what they were doing. He turned to where Padme sat curled up on one of the couches staring fixedly into the fire. She still wore the dress that Vader had torn when he tried to rape her. Luke and Leia should have told her their plan. They should have prepared their mother. But he knew why they did it. Padme would have never gone along with it.

"I'm sorry Padme," he said sitting down across from her. "I knew what they were planning. They are the only ones who can bring Anakin back. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you," he said.

Padme didn't say anything. She continued to stare into the fire pretending that he wasn't here, pretending that she didn't hear her husband's screams.

Obi-Wan sighed and hung his head. They had to do it. It had to work. It couldn't be impossible for Anakin to come back to them. But would he ever be the same? Would Anakin ever truly be back? He rubbed the back of his neck and felt the force bond start to open up. He could feel through the force that Anakin was fighting to break free. But he also felt the dark side trying to smother him.

"Please let this work," He said.

The fire was beginning to die out when the screams began to subside. Obi-Wan held his breath. He prayed to the force that it had worked.


	5. Anakin

The light subsided and Luke's and Leia's bodies fell to the floor exhausted letting the light immerse itself into their father. The father's eyes snapped open. Electricity swam within blue, no longer yellow. Anakin Skywalker had returned. Without thinking he bolted up in the bed noting that the force binds were gone. He jumped over to the side of the bed and rushed over to where his children laid crumpled on the floor. He knelt down next to them not understanding what they had done and how they had done it. But what ever it was, it had drained them of all their energy. Gently he brushed back hair from each of their faces. Taking this opportunity to examine them closely. Luke looked like him and Leia looked like Padme. He turned sharply towards the door when he heard running footsteps and met Obi-Wan's eyes.

"They did it!" Obi-Wan breathed. "They did the impossible."

Anakin stood up then and walked over to his old mentor. He stopped and summoned his lightsaber. Obi-Wan's eyes widened in fear. "Fear is the path to the dark side," Anakin reminded him and walked away to the window. He ignited the crimson blade and threw it out the window into the lake where it was destroyed in the water.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin looked at him. "Yes Master?" he said.

Obi-Wan let out a breath in relief. "You have one hell of a mess to clean up this time," he said.

Anakin looked over at the twins. "Is that the only set of jedi robes they recovered from the temple?" he asked.

"There is more in Luke's room. I'm sure your itching to get out of Vader's clothes," Obi-Wan told him putting a hand on Anakin's shoulder ready to take him to Luke's room.

"Wait," Anakin said and walked over to Luke and Leia. He knelt down next to Leia and picked her up before carrying her over to the bed where he set her down. He brushed her hair back from her face and kissed her forehead. He then did the same for Luke before walking over to the door where Obi-Wan stood.

"I'm guessing that red mark on your face is from Leia," Obi-Wan said.

"You can say that," Anakin told him.

"She takes after you, you know. Training her was as difficult as training you. Now Luke on the other hand, he had Padme's patience. He was much easer to train," Obi-Wan told him. He then looked at Anakin. "They've just earned their knighthood, you know. Bringing you back was their trial," he told him.

Anakin looked at him at that. "I'm assuming that you've had help then," he said.

"Master Yoda helped guide them and offered words of wisdom here or there when we went to see him, other than that, he had very little to do with their training," Obi-Wan told him. They walked inside Luke's room and stopped. "The robes are in that create, you'll find many of your things in there," he said. He then reached inside his own robes. "And I'm assuming that you will be needing this," he said handing Anakin his old lightsaber.

Anakin took it and ignited the blade. Seeing it made him see the faces of the jedi he had killed. He suddenly shut it off and handed it back to Obi-Wan. "Destroy it," he said.

Obi-Wan looked at him funny then. Then a look of understanding came over him. "I see. Well, we have the supplies to make a new lightsaber then. It seems as though the twins have your habit of loosing lightsabers," he said.

Anakin walked over to the crate and opened it finding the robes piled neatly on one side, an extra set of boots rested by the bed. He grabbed the jedi robes and walked into the refresher to change. Minutes later he walked out dressed as a jedi once again. He handed Obi-Wan the clothes he had taken off. "Burn these," he said handing him the boots as well. He then sat on the bed and pulled on the extra set of boots.

"I'll just take these down to the fireplace then," Obi-Wan told him. As he got to the door he stopped and turned around. "And Anakin, Padme isn't going to be as welcoming to you as we are. You're going to have to work extra hard and prove yourself before she can forgive you. You've hurt her too much," he said sadly. "I suggest that you give her some time," he said just before he left.

Once he was gone, Anakin placed his face into his hands. The things that he had done. How could she ever forgive him after what he did to her? She had to. He had to prove to her that he had changed. That he isn't Vader anymore. That he was sorry. But how was he going to do that after what he had done?

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin stood out on the veranda the next morning with his palms resting on the railing. He watched the sun rise. He knew what he had to do now. He knew what he was going to do to fix things and he needed Luke's and Leia's help. He could still sense that they were resting. He wouldn't disturb them yet. He still marveled at what they had done. Where they had learned to do it was beyond him. If Obi-Wan could have done it, he would have already. He tensed as he felt a familiar presence come out on the veranda. He felt her fear before he turned around to face her and see it in her eyes.

"Padme," he began not knowing what to say.

She backed away from him and he noticed that her dress was torn and the bruises that had formed on her face and arms. He had done that. He hated himself. He had to make things right.

"I'm sorry," he said being brave and taking a step towards her.

Padme pulled out her blaster aiming it this time at his heart. "If you make one more move I'll kill you," she told him.

Anakin froze and put his hands up. "Okay," he said. "Fair enough. Force knows that I deserve it," he told her.

Her hand holding the blaster began to tremble and tears began to form in her eyes. "Damn you," she seethed. "I should have killed you on Coruscant! I would have too if my children weren't standing next to me!" she yelled.

Anakin said nothing. He knew that she needed to say it. She needed to get it out.

"You took everything from me! You will not take my children too!" she yelled.

"I'm not going to take Luke and Leia from you Padme," Anakin told her.

"You were their hero! They did everything so that they could make you proud! You took that away from them!" she yelled.

Anakin didn't say anything. Every word she spoke cut him like a knife. The blaster was still aimed at his heart. He didn't know whether or not she would actually do it. The Padme that he had known wouldn't have. But she isn't the same anymore. His Padme would never shoot him, but she had done that already. What would stop her from doing it again?

"You were the galaxies hero! You've betrayed us! You killed helpless children! You deserve to die!" She yelled at him.

Anakin watched as she moved to pull the trigger. So this was his fate? He wouldn't stop her. He knew that she was right. He stood there and said nothing. He merely watched as she pulled the trigger. Suddenly the blaster flew out of her hands and into the water. He watched helplessly as she crumpled to the ground crying. It was his fault. He had destroyed her. He tore his eyes away from her unable to watch her cry knowing that he couldn't do a thing about it and met Obi-Wan's eyes.

"What have I done?" he asked sinking to his knees.

Obi-Wan knelt down next to Padme and helped her up. "Things are going to get better from here," he said. "It has to," he added meeting Anakin's eyes and then looked at Padme. "Maybe it would be better if you rested," he said to her.

"I want him out of my house," Padme told him before going back inside.

Anakin watched her go before standing up. He said nothing as he walked over to bank ready to leave and do as she wished when Obi-Wan stopped him.

"So you're just going to give up without a fight then?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You heard what she said Master," Anakin told him.

"Then Anakin Skywalker is truly lost," Obi-Wan said disappointedly.

Anakin stopped and turned around. "What do you expect me to do Obi-Wan?" he demanded.

"I expect you to fight Anakin. Fight for your life back!" Obi-Wan told him. "If you leave now, Luke and Leia will sorely be disappointed. They've wanted nothing but for you to magically return to them, and look at what they have done! Was it for nothing?! Because I don't want to be the one to tell them that they had failed."

Anakin didn't say anything. He knew that what his children had done was considered impossible. He had already been a disappointment as a father, did he really want to continue like this?

"You have no idea how much we've all wished for you to come back to us Anakin. Don't leave us again. Stay here and fight. For Luke's and Leia's sake, don't walk away from your family again," Obi-Wan said.

"How do I even begin to fix what I've done?" Anakin asked.

"The force will guide you," Obi-Wan told him. His eyes lifted upwards. "It seems as they're waking up, it's about time too," he said. He then looked at him. "Go to them Anakin, you're going to need their help," he finished.

Anakin didn't need to be told twice. He took the stairs up to the balcony outside of the room that they were in. He had two angels to thank for the gift they had given him. When he stepped into the room both twins sat up and stared at him.

"Did it work?" Luke asked.

Anakin nodded. "You two are indeed powerful," he said walking fully into the room unsure of what to do next.

Leia eyed him skeptically but sprang up off of the bed and threw her arms around him once she saw his blue eyes.

Anakin wasn't sure what to do next. When he felt her tears he suddenly knew what to do. He held her close. "I'm sorry. So very sorry," he whispered.

Leia pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. "We forgive you," she told him.

Anakin held her tightly again and welcomed Luke into the hug, embracing both of his children for the first time. "Thank you," he said. "For not giving up on me," he whispered.

"You're our father, how could we give up on you," Luke told him.

Anakin pulled away from them for a moment. "I can't stay here," he told them.

"Why not?" Leia asked.

"I've done too much damage. Your mother hasn't forgiven me for what I did to her and I don't think she ever will. I can't be around here. I can't see her in pain," he told them.

Luke and Leia frowned. "Give her time, she'll forgive you," Luke told him.

"She loves you. You have to stay, if you leave now, it will kill her," Leia told him.

Anakin shook his head and stepped away. "I don't want to cause her any more pain than I already have," he said.

Leia grabbed his hand, his right one, "Then stay," she told him.

Anakin didn't know what to say to that. He wanted to stay with them more than ever but Padme had made her feelings very clear out of the veranda. But if he had any chance to fix things, he had to stay. He looked down to where Leia held his prosthetic hand and he somewhat knew what he needed to do. He met Leia's pleading eyes so much like Padme's and he gave in. "I'll stay," he said.

Leia smiled and Anakin loved that smile. It was her mother's smile. He wondered if he would ever see Padme smile in front of him again. He was even more determined to make things work if only to see that smile again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Padme busied herself in the kitchen preparing breakfast. She needed to be doing something or else she would fall apart. She hated feeling this way. She hated her life now. But she had to keep on moving ahead. She couldn't afford to break down. Not now, not ever. She couldn't let Luke and Leia see her fall apart. Vader's attack on her the night before had shaken her up more than the first one. It unnerved her more than ever to see him standing out on the veranda this morning. She had planned on killing him then. She hesitated when she saw Anakin's eyes staring at her instead of Vader's. It unnerved her for him to act like Anakin. But it was a trick, she knew it and she would have killed him then anyway if Obi-Wan hadn't intervened. For a moment she entertained the thought that Anakin had finally returned. But she quickly shot it down. Anakin was gone. She had accepted it. She would never have her husband back. This man wasn't her husband. He was a stranger and she wanted him gone. She didn't want him here screwing with her sanity.

She didn't notice when her hands started shaking and she dropped the stack of plates on the floor. She cursed herself and _him_ as she bent down to pick up the broken pieces. A second pair of hands joined hers, one flesh and one mechanical and she backed away as if burned. She stood up suddenly and so did he slowly. She made the mistake of looking into those eyes. They were still blue and filled with so much sorrow and guilt.

"Padme," he began and she back away further until her back hit the counter. She had nowhere to go as he approached her. She flinched when his hand touched her face. "There aren't enough words to express how sorry I am," he told her.

Her eyes flashed as she found a way to get away from him scooting to the side and turning trying to get as far as she could away from him. She watched as his shoulders slumped. She didn't say a thing to him. If she opened her mouth she would scream. But what was stopping her? Finally she passed the block of knives and pulled out the biggest one to defend herself should he come near her again.

"I want you out of my house," she told him.

He watched her every move but he didn't approach her again. "Luke and Leia want me to stay," He told her.

"We don't need you here nor do we want you _Vader_," she told him spitting out his chosen name. She saw him flinch at the name but her resolve didn't falter.

"Don't call me that," He told her.

"I'm not calling you Anakin," she told him. "Anakin died," she finished satisfied by the pain in his eyes. "I'm not fooled by this act Vader," she told him.

"It's not an act Padme," he said. "I'm not Vader anymore."

At that moment Luke and Leia walked in with Obi-Wan. Padme didn't keep her eyes off of Anakin. "Kids, pack your things we're leaving," she said.

"If you leave now, the Executor will capture you and bring you to the Emperor," Anakin told her.

"We've escaped capture before what makes you think we won't again?" Padme asked.

"The entire imperial fleet is looking for the Millennium Falcon," Anakin told her, "you wont get very far."

"Padme, it wouldn't be a good idea for us to leave while the Executor is hovering over Naboo," Obi-Wan told her.

"I don't want to be stuck here with him," Padme said.

"Mom, we just got here," Luke told her.

"We haven't been here for year and half," Leia whined.

Padme hated this. She was in a no win situation and they knew it. As long as the Executor was hovering over Naboo she couldn't leave to join the rebel alliance. They would be captured. They would be followed. She put the knife down on the counter and walked over to Obi-Wan. "Either you figure out a way for us to get out of this situation or I will," she told him before leaving the kitchen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin watched as his children splashed each other in the face while they swam. They seemed to do a lot of swimming. He smiled faintly. They loved to swim he guessed. He used to loved to swim, once he learned how to. There were a lot of things that he used to take joy out of. But that was a part of a life he had thrown away. He didn't deserve this family. Not after what he had done.

"Do I have to warn you about negative thinking again?"

Anakin turned to where Obi-Wan stood next to him with his arms folded over his chest. Anakin leaned on the railing some more. "They like to swim don't they?" he asked.

"Very much. They swim at every opportunity they get," Obi-Wan told him. "We let them have their fun considering everything. Besides Swimming in the morning is good for them. The doctors recommend it," he said keeping an eye on the twins.

"What do you mean the doctors recommend it?" Anakin asked concerned by not only Obi-Wan's choice in wards but his tone also.

"Luke and Leia were born four months premature Anakin. Some of their organs including their lungs weren't fully developed and their hearts failed a few times. Padme barely made it through labor before going into postpartum depression. Neither of them could be taken out of a medical facility for a year. Bail Organa finally had convinced Polis Massa Medical Facility to release them into his personal care. If it weren't for either myself and the viceroy Padme and the twins would be dead," Obi-Wan told him reluctantly.

"I nearly killed them," Anakin said emotionlessly.

"Vader nearly killed them," Obi-Wan told him.

"But I am Vader," Anakin told him.

"Not anymore Anakin. You can never make up for the lives that Vader destroyed, but that doesn't mean that you can't move on from it. You cannot be the only one to blame. The only things that you can blame yourself for is the things that you weren't ordered to do. But even then, it is Vader who must be blamed for it, not you," Obi-Wan told him.

"There isn't much of a difference Obi-Wan. You can't blame Vader without blaming me," Anakin told him.

"From my point of view and the twins, you and Vader are entirely two different people," Obi-Wan told him.

"Padme doesn't share your point of view," Anakin said.

"Then you'll just have to persuade her to it," Obi-Wan told him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It looks like we're trapped," Han said as he and Chewie walked into the kitchen with food supplies that they had collected from the village. "There are storm troopers and imperials all over the place. We'll never get out of here unnoticed," he finished.

Padme grew alarmed at that. She could take hiding in her home, but hiding with the monster was another story. "We have no choice then to stay," She said disappointedly.

"Look, we'll find a way out of here soon. We'll find a way to get away from him. We've escaped worse before," Han told her and Chewie growled an agreement.

"It doesn't make me feel better," Padme told her.

"Look Padme while were stuck here Chewie and I will take turns guarding you at night so that you can sleep. We wont let another repeat happen," Han told her.

Padme smiled faintly. "What would I do without you Han?" she asked.

"Look. I owe you a life debt. Besides you and the twins are my family. There's no way Chewie or I would let something happen to you guys," Han told her.

I appreciate it. I really do," Padme told him giving him a kiss on the cheek and patting it before getting the supplies put away.


	6. I don't

_Darth Vader opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings. He was in some sort of medical facility. Anger surged through him as he thought of what had happened on Mustafar. Padme had betrayed him and brought Kenobi to kill him. He remembered the reason why he would be in a medical facility and he grew even more angry. He couldn't remember how he ended up in the medical facility but as his body woke up with his mind he felt as if his skin was on fire before he noticed the bandages that covered his body. He was lucky to be alive. _

_He decided to take his mind away from the memories and he surveyed his surroundings. The room was all dark and he was hooked up to machines on either side of the bed he was in. From the looks of things this was one of those luxury rooms that no jedi had ever been allowed access to. The thing that proved this thought was the holonet hookup. Feeling restless, Vader turned on the holonet and was greeted with the picture of Padme. _

"_It is with great regret that I have to announce the tragic death of Senator Amidala from Naboo. We've received word from Polis Massa Medical Facility that the nabooian senator was brought to their facility last night after being attacked by an unknown assailant. The official cause of death is asphyxiation. Senator Amidala was also five months pregnant, the father of the ill fated child is still unknown. Senator Amidala will be remembered as the champion for peace and democracy. She was loved dearly by the people of Naboo. He funeral service will be held within a week in Naboo's capital of Theed. She will be laid to rest among the Queens," a reporter announced._

_Vader screamed upon hearing this going into a fit of rage and despair. Around him machines became crushed and jars of medicine exploded. Everything he had done was to save her! But she had died anyway! He vowed to personally see to the information on her death once he was out of here. One way or another he would be at the funeral. He had to see for himself that she was gone._

Anakin snapped his eyes open in the middle of the night. He remembered the funeral all too well. When everyone was gone, he stood by her grave. He held her limp hand. She _was_ dead. But she is here alive. He couldn't figure out how Obi-Wan had managed to pull it off. How he was able to fake her death. Obi-Wan knew that he would be there. He _knew_!

Anakin quickly got out of bed and threw on his cloak. He had to see her. He had to reassure himself that she was alive and breathing. Quietly he moved through the house towards her room. She had switched her room with another, he knew. He knew why. She couldn't be in that room after what had happened inside there. He himself could not go in that room without feeling immensely guilty. As a sith he had no conscience but as a jedi, he was ruled by it.

He rounded a corner and instantly stepped back behind it. That man, who Anakin had learned was Han Solo sat in a chair outside Padme's bedroom door guarding her. There was no doubt in his mind what Solo was guarding his wife from. He was guarding her from him. But Anakin wasn't about to let this get in his way. Let Solo think that he was keeping him out of there. Anakin was nothing but determined. He would find a way in there.

He silently left the house and traveled along the side of it until he reached the window leading into Padme's bedroom. He chanced a look around and found Artoo keeping watch. Artoo. He hadn't seen the droid since Mustafar.

_"Anakin, all I want is your love," _

_"Love won't save you, Padme. Only my new powers can do that," _

_"At what cost? You are a good person. Don't do this!" _

_"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother! I've become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I've done it for you. To protect you," _

_"Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can," ._

_"Don't you see, we don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be," _

_"I don't believe what I'm hearing . . . Obi-Wan was right. You've changed," _

_"I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me!" _

_"I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart. I'll never stop loving you, but you are going down a path I can't follow," _

_"Because of Obi-Wan?" _

_"Because of what you've done . . . what you plan to do. Stop, stop now. Come back! I love you!" _

_"LIER!"_

Anakin closed his eyes as he remembered what he had done next. He nearly killed her. He hated himself for it. He knew that Artoo knew exactly what had happened between him and Padme. Artoo was loyal to Padme first before him. Making a decision he used the force to quietly slide the window open which alerted Artoo. Anakin moved quickly and used the force to shut the droid off. He then climbed through the window and walked over to the bed where Padme laid sleeping. He stood there for a moment just watching the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest. He hated the fact that she almost died because of him. The shame and guilt tore at him as he watched the angel sleep being tortured by the fact that he could only look at her from far away. To watch her when she was unaware that his eyes were on her. It tore him apart that when her eyes used to look at him with love and trust now looked at him with mistrust and fear. He would never have what he once did. He had destroyed their love. Their marriage. He had destroyed it all.

"I love you Padme. I have always loved you," He whispered before backing out of the room from where he had come remembering to turn Artoo back on before he left.

He then moved to Luke 's room where he saw Luke sleeping peacefully. Something he had never been able to do. Luke was a lot like Padme, he could sense it. Luke shifted in his sleep and Anakin backed up not wanting to disturb his son.

"_Luke and Leia were born four months premature Anakin. Some of their organs including their lungs weren't fully developed and their hearts failed a few times."_

He almost killed his children. All because of what? Because he chose to believe the lies of a monster rather than believing the ones who loved him.

Slowly he backed out of the room to visit Leia who slept in the next room. She too was sleeping peacefully. She was beautiful like her mother, but she had his spirit. She took after him. Suddenly he was afraid. Could Leia be tempted to the darkside? Could Luke? Would his children have the same temptations as he had? They were powerful, without a doubt. Should the emperor find them, he would destroy them. He would do to them what he did to him. He had to find a way to keep the emperor from finding his family. Suddenly he had come to a decision. He would need Obi-Wan's help.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan normally rose with the sun. But he found himself rising several hours earlier than he normally did. He was needed, he could sense it. He got out of bed and threw on his cloak. He could sense a mixture of emotions. Guilt, shame, fear and anticipation. He knew that the force had woken him up. Anakin needed him. He followed these feeling coming into the kitchen where he found Anakin sitting on a stool by the counter slumped over the counter drinking something Obi-Wan was sure was brought into the house by Han.

Obi-Wan took a seat next to Anakin. "Something heavy is on your mind, I can sense it. You seem to be in the same moods as you were in as you fell to the dark side," he said.

"How did you pull it off?" Anakin asked.

"Pull what off?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Padme's supposed death. How did you pull it off?" Anakin asked.

"I would think that it was quite obvious," Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin took a drink of whatever liquid that he was drinking. "I was there Obi-Wan. I saw the body. I touched it. How did you do it?" he said.

"The body that you are referring to was a clone. The Viceroy paid for it. It had taken a lot of money for the kemonians to do the job, after all it was done in three days. There were two clones one grown clone and one fetus. We had to act quickly Anakin. We did what we had to to protect Padme and the twins. I'm not sorry," Obi-Wan told him.

"I had to see for myself. But Seeing it, it drove me further into darkness. I did everything out of desperation. I was so sure that she was going to die, I had to find a way to save her." Anakin's grip on th glass tightened. "He told me that he knew how to prevent her from dying. He lied to me," he said the last part out of anger. "He used me! But no more! My main priority is to my family now. I must keep him off of their trails."

Obi-Wan didn't know what to say. He knew that he could have prevented Anakin's fall. He knew. If he had only just listened to him before. Perhaps this whole mess could have been avoided. He knew that he had failed Anakin, but he would not fail again.

"I need your help Obi-Wan," Anakin said.

"What is it you need?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin looked at him then and Obi-Wan could see the determined look in his eyes. "I need you to help me plan my death," he said. The words sent a chill up Obi-Wan's spine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke and Leia Skywalker always did almost everything together. Though they no longer shared a bedroom as they did when they were toddlers. Neither did they bath together since then. But everything short of personal duties they pretty much did together. They even woke up at the same time. Today was no exception. The first thing that the twins did when they woke up was brush their teeth and brush their hair before changing into their swimming gear. No matter where they were, they always found time to go swimming. There were only a few times when they couldn't go swimming and that was when they were on backwater planets hiding from the Empire. They never really understood why they were hiding from the Empire, but now they knew. They knew that it was their father who had a hand at building the Empire. But they also knew that their father would now have a hand at destroying it.

Luke and Leia met up in the hallway outside of their bedrooms fully prepared for swimming and raced each other out to the veranda where they ran and leaped off of the railing into the water. They were however surprised to find a third party come up for air out of the water and allowed their jaws to drip as their father wiped water from his face and slicked his hair back.

"Don't tell me that that was your running footsteps I herd coming from inside the house," Anakin said.

"Alright, we won't tell you," Luke said and flashed him a grin.

Anakin narrowed his eyes at him for the cheeky reply but didn't say anything. He didn't say anything because he knew that he had to jurisdiction to say anything. Sure he was their father, but he had no part of their upbringing.

"We didn't know that you'd be out here," Leia admitted.

"I came out here to be alone and think," Anakin told them.

"About what?" Luke asked and cried, "Owe!" when Leia kicked him under the water.

Anakin narrowed his eyes at Leia for a moment.

"If you want to be alone, we can go somewhere else," Leia suggested.

"No, no, you're fine. I don't mind the company, most of all if it's the two of you," Anakin told them.

Luke and Leia looked at each other before nodding and grinned at their father. "Okay," they said in unison and then began to splash him with the force before swimming away.

Anakin laughed as he wiped the water from his face and began to swim after them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Padme was in the kitchen preparing the morning meal. She had spend the better part of that watching out the window where she had a clear view to where Anakin or Vader was swimming. He looked like Anakin but with few more scars, but she knew that he wasn't Anakin. He could never be Anakin. Anakin was dead. She turned her attention away from the window and continued on what she was doing.

"Mind if I helped?"

Padme startled at hearing Obi-Wan's voice and she put down the knife she was cutting with to turn to him. "It depends," she said.

"Depends on what?" Obi-Wan asked.

"On where you're loyalties lie," Padme told him and then realized what she had said. "I meant on how great you were in the kitchen!" she said.

Obi-Wan betrayed nothing. "I know what you meant Padme," he said. "The problem is that my loyalties lie with both sides on this. With Anakin's and Yours, I am now stuck in between," he told her.

"But he isn't Anakin, not anymore," Padme told him. "Anakin died Obi-Wan."

"That is what we had to believe in order to survive. But it isn't the case anymore. I know that you don't understand the natures of the force, but it was the force that has enabled us all to have a second chance," Obi-Wan told her. "Perhaps, you can let everything slid for one second to see that it is possible for Anakin to have returned to us," he said.

Padme said nothing as she looked out the window again to see that the twins had joined their father and had now splashed him with the force and started swimming away. For a brief second she though she could see him laugh before he tore off after them. Could it be possible for Anakin to have returned? Could she forgive him? No. "Even if Anakin did come back, it's too late. It's just too late," she said and left the kitchen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Padme prided herself on how she spent her day. She prided herself on how well she had avoided Anakin/Vader. They may have been stuck in the same house together but it didn't mean that they had to speak to one another. There were quite a few times that Anakin/Vader caught her in a room alone, but someone had always come up to take their attention away from one another. During the meals, Anakin/ Vader chose to eat in a different room and Obi-Wan occasionally joined him. Padme had made herself scarce for most of the time not wanting to speak to her husband. But it was difficult. He was everywhere. She was finding herself not being able to take it. Han and Chewbacca were busy scouting for imperial scouts. They didn't know if any other imperials knew where they were. Or if the Emperor did.

Padme hurried into the living room where Anakin had first professed his love for her. She closed the doors behind her and took a deep breath. Hopefully no one would be looking for her for a while. Luke and Leia were getting ready for bed and Obi-Wan was probably off talking to Anakin/Vader. And with Han and Chewie taking rounds she would be left alone. Padme pressed a hand to her heart and felt like weeping. Instead she took a deep breath and continued into the room to light the fire before sitting down. She watched the fire dance in the fireplace and remembered that night twenty years before.

"_From the moment I met you, all those years ago, a day hasn't gone by when I haven't thought of you. And now that I'm with you again, I'm in agony. The closer I get to you, the worse it gets. The thought of not being with you makes my stomach turn over - my mouth goes dry. I feel dizzy. I can't breathe. I'm haunted by the kiss you should never have given me. My heart is beating, hoping that kiss will not become a scar. You are in my very soul, tormenting me. What can I do? I will do anything you ask..._"

Padme continued to stare into the fire as she remembered that conversation.

"_If you are suffering as much as I am, tell me._"

"_...I can't. We can't. It's just not possible._"

"_Anything's possible. Padmé, please listen..._"

"_You listen. We live in a real world. Come back to it. You're studying to become a Jedi Knight. I'm a Senator. If you follow your thoughts through to conclusion, they will take us to a place we cannot go... regardless of the way we feel about each other._"

"_Then you do feel something!_"

"_Jedi aren't allowed to marry. You'd be expelled from the Order. I will not let you give up your future for me._"

"_You're asking me to be rational. That is something I know I cannot do. Believe me, I wish I could wish my feelings away... but I can't._"

"_I am not going to give in to this. I have more important things to do than fall in love._"

"_It wouldn't have to be that way... we could keep it a secret._"

"_Then we'd be living a lie - one we couldn't keep up even if we wanted to. I couldn't do that. Could you, Anakin? Could you live like that?_"

"_No. You're right. It would destroy us._"

And it did destroy them. It destroyed everything including the galaxy. If she could do it all over again, she wouldn't have... She would have done exactly the same thing. She had very little regrets with her marriage. Padme looked away from the fire to look out the window. Nights on Naboo would always be her favorite. The scent of a ithilian flower that only bloomed at night floated through the air. Nothing could compare to Naboo.

"You know I meant what I said all those years ago."

Padme turned around and stood up suddenly going straight for the door but he was already there. "How long have you been here?" she demanded.

"Longer than you," Anakin told her from his spot in front of the door. "We need to talk," he said not budging from his spot.

"I have nothing to say to you," Padme told him. She knew that there was another exit somewhere in this room.

"I don't believe that. I've been trying to talk to you all day but something just kept conveniently coming up. But here we are together with no interruptions. We need to talk about what happened," Anakin said.

"Have you considered the fact that I don't want to talk to you let alone be in the same room as you?" Padme demanded.

"I wouldn't blame you after everything. The way I went about doing things I ended up destroying what actually mattered most," Anakin said still standing guard at the door.

Padme didn't know what to make of this act of humility. But she couldn't believe that this was all Anakin. He was gone. He just was. They would never have what they once had back. Her next words however, she didn't know where they came from. "Somehow I don't think your mother would have been very proud of you, it's a good thing she died before she could see what you've become," she spat out. She instantly covered up her mouth with her hands hardly able to believe what she had said.

Anakin turned his face as though he had been slapped. "You're right. For once I am glad that she had died when she did," he admitted.

Padme didn't say anything else too afraid of what she might say next. The fact that he didn't lash out at that one remark should have been testament that he had changed. But her heart wouldn't let her believe it. It could be a trick.

"I hurt the people who I cared about the most. I committed unspeakable acts all for a lie. What right do I to your forgiveness. But I'm asking for it anyway," Anakin said.

"I'm not the one you should be asking for forgiveness. You owe the entire galaxy forgiveness," She told him.

"I don't want the galaxies forgiveness only yours!" Anakin told her stepping away from the door momentarily. But it wasn't large enough for Padme to escape.

"If this is some trick to bring me to your side it's not working," Padme told him.

"What?" Anakin said. "No! Padme I swear I'm not trying to trick you!"

"You could have fooled me!" Padme snapped. "I'm not entirely sure what you're hoping to pull off by this game, but I refuse to play. I have too much to loose. I've lost too much because of you, I'm not loosing again. If you think that I'm giving in then you are mistaken. I want nothing to do with you, ever."

"You said that you wouldn't give in before," Anakin pointed out.

"I made a mistake. A fatal error in judgment," Padme said automatically.

"No! You love me just as much as I love you, you can't ignore that!" Anakin said desperately.

"No," Padme said her voice shaking at what she felt that she had to say even if she didn't believe it, even if it weren't true. "I don't."

Anakin looked at her hard then hoping that she wasn't saying what he thought she was saying. "You don't what?" he asked.

"Love you," Padme said simply. A large part of her was screaming at her for saying this. Screaming at her to stop this and a part of her was regretting it when she saw the expression in his eyes. She was breaking his heart. Another part of her felt satisfied. He had broken her heart it was only fair that she broke his.

"I don't believe that," Anakin said. "Love doesn't die! Not ours!"

Padme forced herself to stay strong. She had to get through this. "It did. Love died the minute you chose Palpatine over us," she told him.

Anakin didn't say anything he just approached her and cupped her face in his hand forcing her to look him in the eye. "Prove it," he told her and kissed her with the passion of a desperate man.

Padme tried to fight him but soon found herself giving in knowing that she had longed for this moment for sixteen years. The moment when she would have her husband back, but then she remembered everything that he had done in the end and she fought harder breaking the kiss and moving away from him. "Don't do that again!" she snapped.

"You can't deny it, you do love me!" Anakin told her. "I'm not asking you to forget the past, I'm asking for your forgiveness. I'm asking you to salvage what we had, to start over!"

"I can't even trust you," Padme told him going to the door. "If you ever touch me again I will kill you," she added as an after thought. She never wanted her weakness to show again. Without another look at Anakin she left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin didn't bother knocking, he just barged into Obi-Wan's room ignoring the fact that the old man was sleeping. He moved about the room collecting the things that they would need and threw them in a bag. He then turned to where Obi-Wan grunted in his sleep and threw the bag at him hitting him in the stomach. Obi-wan sputtered and coughed as he sprung up in bed.

"Get up old man it's time," Anakin said.

"I see that you are still trying to kill me," Obi-Wan grumbled.

"Like you'll ever give me the chance," Anakin grumbled back crossing his arms.

"You have a better chance now. I've gotten old and I'm out of practice," Obi-Wan told him as he got out of bed.

"I doubt that you are out of practice and age is nothing for a jedi," Anakin told him.

"Well your methods for waking a person up can kill them," Obi-Wan said throwing on his cloak. He then saw what time it was. "Blast! It's the middle of the night!"

"It's the perfect time to disappear unnoticed," Anakin countered.

Obi-Wan looked at him hard. "Why now? What happened?" he questioned.

"I don't want to talk about it," Anakin told him flatly.

Obi-Wan sighed. "I take it that you have a ship then," he said.

"It's hidden," Anakin told him walking over to the far wall where he knocked three times before a doorway appeared.

"How did you know about the passageways?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin looked at him then. "You're kidding? Obi-Wan, I've been here several times and I have gotten bored on a few occasions, I found them," he said flatly.

"I always figured that you were too enamored with Padme to take notice," Obi-Wan admitted.

Anakin frowned at the old memories that popped up torturing him. "I don't want to talk about that," he said.

Obi-Wan glanced at him but said nothing as they continued through the passage. There would be plenty of time to get Anakin talking on this mission.


	7. Death

Padme didn't know what it was about today, but as she woke up she felt as though something was differently different within the house. Pushing the thought aside she went through her morning routine. Since becoming a mom she had become quite accustomed to preparing breakfast in the morning after taking a sower. When she was at home, she did this just for the household residents, but when she was with the Alliance, she helped out in the kitchen wherever that was. No matter what, she wanted what her kids ate to be cooked by her. she went out of the way to be a good mother despite how she began. After the twins were born she could barely look at them without remembering Anakin turning on her. She stayed away from them at all costs. It was Obi-Wan who took care of them during their first year of life while she barely put herself back together. But since then she vowed to be a good mother. Her every instinct was screaming at her to protect her children at this very moment, but she knew that they could take care of themselves, she and Obi-Wan had made sure of that should anything happen. Luke and Leia were the best hope for the galaxy. But she never told them that. She wouldn't put that much pressure on them. That was one mistake that the jedi order made with Anakin. From the start Anakin knew that he was the chosen one and it not only put too much pressure on him but it inflated his ego. She wouldn't do that to her children and had expressed her wishes on the matter to Obi-Wan on a number of occasions.

Padme walked into the kitchen and began the preparations for the morning meal. Halfway through it Luke and Leia skidded into the kitchen.

"Dad's gone!" Luke said in between breaths.

"What did you say to him?!" Leia demanded.

"Perhaps he's come to his senses and realized that he was in a loosing battle," Padme told them not really believing it herself. She paused as she wondered what exactly he was up to.

"That's not it, Ben is gone too and so is all the jedi gear," Luke informed her.

Padme looked at them then in surprise. "No, they can't possibly be doing what I think they're doing, they'll be killed," she said forgetting what she was doing and leaving the kitchen with Luke and Leia on her heals. She first went to the room where Anakin had taken up residence to find it ransacked and empty as though someone had left in a hurry. She turned around to check out Obi-Wan's room to find it in the same state but something caught her eye. A datapad was sitting out on the desk. Obi-Wan never left things out like this. She walked more fully into the room and picked up the datapad and activated it.

_**Padme,**_

_**I'm sorry to leave like this, but I have some unfinished jedi business. I left Luke an Leia with you in case something happens. I fully anticipate everything going according to plan, so I will be back. **_

_**Obi-Wan Kenobi**_

"Jedi business! But we're jedi, why didn't they take us with them?!" Luke cried feeling put out for being left out.

"I'm sure that Obi-Wan knows what he's doing," Padme told him.

"I'm not sure that this was Ben's idea," Leia said looking at her mother.

Padme looked at her daughter and realized for the first time that Anakin was truly back. But for how long?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan looked over at Anakin for the hundredth time since they took off from Naboo in Darth Vader's personalized Imperial shuttle. They were very close to Kamino by now and so far Anakin hadn't said anything.

"You know that you haven't said anything since we left Naboo. Whatever happened must have been pretty big," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"I don't want to talk about it," Anakin told him.

"Fine but do talk about something, your silence is unnerving," Obi-Wan told him.

It was Anakin's turn to look at Obi-Wan and he smirked. "Sorry Master," he said.

"No you're not," Obi-Wan told him.

"You're right, I'm not," Anakin told him.

"So, how is being on light side fairing for you so far?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin looked at him again. "Are you kidding?" he asked chuckling.

"Actually I'm not. I kinda always wondered how that kind of conversation would play out," Obi-Wan admitted.

"You've always wanted to ask a former sith how it felt to be on the light side?" Anakin asked skeptically.

"Well not really, but as a youngling the thought did cross my mind. I once asked Master Yoda what I would say if I encountered a former sith who gave up the dark side," Obi-Wan told him.

"And what did he say?" Anakin asked curiously.

"To ask how being on the light side was fairing him," Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin chuckled. "Look, we're coming up on Kamino now," he said.

"Ah, good. Do you have enough credits for this to work out?" Obi-Wan asked as an afterthought.

"Darth Vader has unlimited wealth at his disposal," Anakin told him as he piloted the shuttle into Kamino's atmosphere. He guided the shuttle to a landing platform before turning back to Obi-Wan. "It's time for the show, are you ready to play your part?" he announced.

"The sooner our business with Kamino is done with the sooner I can get out of this Imperial uniform and back into my normal clothes," Obi-Wan told him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lord Vader you will be happy to know that your order is quite on schedule," Lama Su the prime minister of Kamino said as Anakin and Obi-Wan entered his chamber.

"I wish to depart with it as soon as possible," Anakin told him authoritatively.

"Of course. Would you like to see him?" Lama Su replied.

"Yes, I wish to make sure that it is worthy of five million credits that I will be depositing into your account," Anakin said.

"As you wish My Lord," Lama Su said standing up. "I will take you to see him."

Anakin and Obi-Wan followed the prime minister out of his chamber and down many corridors into the medical facility where a body lay on a table unconscious. Upon closer inspection the body was a perfect replica of Anakin down to the fingertips and toes.

"Lord Vader it seems as though everything is well under orders," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin picked up the clones right arm and looked at Lama Su. "You'll have to remove this," he said.

"Excuse me?" Lama Su said.

"The arm, remove it right above the elbow," Anakin ordered.

"And what shall we do with it My Lord?" Lama Su asked.

"Replace it with this," Anakin said removing his black leather glove revealing his mechanical arm. "And reattach the removed arm onto my own," he finished.

"You do realize that that will cost extra," Lama Su told him without blinking his eyes.

"I will give you whatever you want," Anakin told him.

"Very well," Lama Su said and motioned for the medical team to come forward. "Prepare Lord Vader and his clone for surgery, we are switching arms," he instructed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Twelve hours and finally I am out of the infernos uniform," Obi-Wan said once they were in hyperspace again on the way to Coruscant.

Anakin had already changed back into his jedi robes discarding Darth Vader's robes and now stood about the cockpit flexing his brand new arm and staring at it in wonder. "I hadn't actually appreciated the cloning technology until now," he said.

"I thought that you had your other limbs replaced the same way," Obi-Wan said.

"Vader never appreciated anything but the dark side," Anakin told him as he stopped focusing on his new limb.

"From what I remember Anakin Skywalker didn't take the time to appreciate such things other than mechanics and his own abilities before," Obi-Wan said.

"I'm a changed man," Anakin said sitting down in the pilots seat.

"That you are my friend, that you are," Obi-Wan said taking the co pilots seat. "Do you mind if we make a detour?" he asked.

"What for?" Anakin asked looking at him.

"Supplies, hidden supplies," Obi-Wan said evasively.

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "What kind of supplies?" he asked.

"You'll see," Obi-Wan told him and then pulled something out of his robes. "Here, despite what your opinion of it is right now, you need this," he said handing him his lightsaber.

Anakin took it feeling all kinds of mixed emotions about holding the weapon he handled throughout the clone wars and the jedi purges as well as Mustafar. "I hate this lightsaber," he said.

"Because of what you last used it for," Obi-Wan said. "But think about how fitting it would be if you used this weapon of all else to end what you began."

Anakin nodded. "When this is over, I will have a new one, perhaps a different color," he said.

"What color should that be?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't know, perhaps purple," he said trying to grin.

"I don't think purple would suit you. Stick to blue Anakin," Obi-Wan told him.

"You're probably right," Anakin said and attacked his lightsaber onto his belt.

"You know that was the lightsaber that both Luke and Leia first used before they built their own," Obi-Wan told him. "Luke had always had more fondness for it than Leia however," he added.

"Where is this detour you wanted to make?" Anakin asked.

"Dagobah," Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin glanced at him. "Odd kind of place to store supplies," he commented.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin jumped down from the ramp of the ship and landed in knee deep swamp. "This is so not cool," he muttered.

"You know very well the reasons for us to even be on this planet," Obi-Wan told him.

"I don't know what it it is on this force forsaken planet that is so important to you but I'd like to get off it as soon as possible," Anakin told him.

"Not a what, a who," Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin looked at him sharply at that. "Who?" he asked.

"Lost are you?"

Instantly upon hearing Master Yoda's voice Anakin dropped to his knees and bowed his head. "Forgive me Master for what I have done," he said.

Master Yoda walked up to Anakin and scrutinized him. "If Skywalker you are then why hide your face?" he huffed.

Anakin looked Master Yoda in the eye. "Because I am ashamed of my deeds Master," he answered.

Master Yoda huffed. "Felt a shift in the force I have. No doubt that Sidious felt it as well," he said.

"It was Luke and Leia Master, they brought Anakin back," Obi-Wan said.

"Powerful jedi your padawans are, powerful jedi," Master Yoda said.

"Master if I may say so, I would say that the twins had earned their knighthoods," Obi-Wan told him.

"Hmmmm, the impossible accomplished it has," Master Yoda said, "Knighthood Luke and Leia Skywalker have earned." he then turned back to Anakin. "But knighthood returned to their father the question still remains," he added.

Anakin was surprised that there was even a question, for everything he had done as well as being married was ground for expulsion from the order even if it consisted of only four jedi. He was surprised and confused that Master Yoda would even consider taking him back. And he let it show on his face. "I understand Master," he said.

"No, Understand you do not," Master Yoda said sharply. "For eight hundred years have I trained jedi only to have the entire order taken down to just two! And by one of my own no doubt! Warned you of attachments I have but you ignored my warning! Come time for you to let go I advised you, you chose to ignore my advise! Instead of proving us wrong you proved us right! Attachments are dangerous! My greatest hope would for Luke and Leia Skywalker to make the right decision when their time comes," he told him sharply poking Anakin in the ribs with his gimir stick with each point he made making Anakin not only wince from his words.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan giving him the you fed me to the nexu look which was entirely unsuited for a thirty nine year old man.

"Don't give me that look Anakin. You know that you couldn't avoid this forever," Obi-Wan told him completely unaffected by the look that Anakin was giving him. He did however turn to Master Yoda. "Perhaps Master the rules for attachment should be bent some," he said.

Master Yoda humphed. "Your reasons for supporting this you may state," he said settling down on a rock.

"I have observed Luke and Leia since they were born, there is a strong bond there yes. But neither twin has yet put their bond before what they had to do. As they unofficially took part in the Alliance battles there have been an occasion where one of them have gotten hurt yet they always put the battle first when all they wanted was to help their twin out, it was the same with their mother," he said, "In addition when they learned the truth," Obi-Wan briefly glanced at Anakin who had his full attention on Obi-Wan, "They were quite distressed," he noticed Anakin hang his head, "but they soon set out on a course to bring their father back to the light which they succeeded. That in itself should add merit to attachment," he finished.

Master Yoda looked thoughtful. "Luke and Leia Skywalker's actions I will take into consideration," he said.

"Master," Anakin said speaking up. "I have a mission that I ask for you to help me with," he said.

"Kill the Emperor I have failed in doing so," Master Yoda said regretfully.

"That's not it Master," Anakin told him and proceeded in explaining his plan while Master Yoda listened carefully.

"Fool Sidious, not easy it will," Master Yoda said at last.

"I have to do something to explain my absence or else he will figure things out and realize that Padme is alive along with our child," Anakin told him. "Say you will do it Master, for their sake," he urged.

Master Yoda thought about it and then turned to Obi-Wan. "Think it will work do you?" he asked.

"I think that it's worth a shot. If we do nothing Senator Amidala and the twins could be in even greater danger," Obi-Wan said.

"Then do something we will," Master Yoda declared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Check on the clone I will," Master Yoda said once they entered the ship, "meditate I will after that." He hobbled away to the back of the ship leaving Anakin and Obi-Wan alone in the cockpit.

Anakin busied himself with the take off and setting the coordinates to Coruscant silently thinking to himself. He thought mostly about the different battles he had taken part of against the alliance. How long had Luke and Leia been members of the Rebel Alliance? Probably since they were born. There was no doubt in his mind that Padme was one of the prominent members, that she had a hand in forming the alliance. It made sense that Luke and Leia would be a part of it. But the question was just how many battles have they fought?

"I wouldn't worry Anakin, we'll have Sidious off of our trail soon. With any luck we'll be able to catch him off guard," Obi-Wan assured him.

"That's not what I'm thinking of," Anakin told him.

"I know," Obi-Wan admitted.

"How many battles have Luke and Leia fought?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan scratched his head. "To be honest? I don't know. Only they know. You see they tend to take on their own direction for battle. Who knows how many X-wings they stole to go into battle. We've only caught them a handful of times," he said and leveled him with a look. "They're quite the team and excellent pilots, they can even give you a run for the money," he added and looked away, "From what I hear, they already have."

"I don't suppose that you've ever flown an X-wing?" Anakin asked.

"No, I gave up flying a long time ago," Obi-Wan answered.

Anakin nodded his suspicions confirmed. The two force sensitive pilots he had encountered numerous times were in fact his own children and he almost shot them down. "I haven't forgotten that you hate flying," he said.

"I don't hate flying but what you Skywalkers do is suicide," Obi-Wan told him.

"You just don't want to admit it to me," Anakin told him.

"Lets just get this mission over and done with," Obi-Wan said. "I just hope it doesn't make Padme worry that much," he added.

Anakin looked at him then. "Why would she worry?" he asked.

"You have to ask?" Obi-Wan said surprised.

"Forget it," Anakin said quickly.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan began unsure of what to say, "we left in the middle of the night with no word and we're about to do something that is most likely going to end up all over the holonet again without word to Padme and your children. Of course she is going to worry!"

"I said forget it," Anakin said getting grumpy.

"Fine," Obi-Wan said not wanting to get into an argument.

"How... ah... how was she?" Anakin asked finally.

"Padme did everything the best that she could. She has dedicated herself to being a good mother and to the Alliance. She left no room in her life for anything social," Obi-Wan told him. "She hasn't moved on Anakin."

Anakin didn't say anything instead choosing silence as he thought about his situation. He wasn't looking forward to being on Coruscant. He had mixed feelings about returning to the lake house. Aside for wanting to be around his family, he had no desire to be around Padme if she didn't want him. Trouble is that he had no where else where he belonged now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke sat down in the lounge flicking through the holonet trying to figure out what this mission his father and Obi-Wan had gone on was about. Somehow he felt that it would cause attention. From the stories he had heard growing up, his father did nothing but cause trouble and earned attention.

"Still monitoring the holonet?" Leia asked plopping down beside him. She handed him a piece of fruit.

"Thanks," Luke said and took a bite of the sweet tasting fruit.

"You know they probably went to see Master Yoda," Leia suggested taking a bite of her own fruit.

"I don't think that that is it," Luke said. "Besides you said that you thought that it was Dad who dragged Ben to do force knows what."

"I know, but why wouldn't they take us, we're jedi too. The only thing that makes sense if for them to see Master Yoda. Face it, Dad has a lot to make up for. He needs to ask for forgiveness and the first person who he should ask besides Mom is Master Yoda," Leia told him reasonably.

"I see your point, but something is telling me otherwise," he said and then something caught his attention on the holonet. "Leia look!" he turned the volume up.

"_News of Lord Darth Vader's death is sending shockwaves throughout the galaxy!_"

"MOM!" Leia screeched

In a matter of seconds Padme ran into the lounge with her blaster closely followed by Han and Chewie. "What is it?" she asked seeing that there was no danger.

"Listen," Luke said dreadfully.

"_The death of Darth Vader happened last night within the ruins of the jedi temple. It appears that three jedi had set a trap for Lord Vader and ambushed him resulting in his death. The jedi in question remain unknown. Security footage showed further example that not only did the jedi kill Lord Vader but Vader had grievously wounded one of the jedi. Every Medical facility in the galaxy is being closely monitored for the renegade jedi. A public service for Lord Vader will be held in a week's time. Emperor Palpatine is expected to make a public speech on this heinous crime._"

"Turn it off," Padme demanded ashen faced.

"Looks like we wont be seeing him again," Han observed eying the Skywalkers carefully. Chewie growled his agreement.

"It can't be," Leia said desperately. "Not after everything!"

"They're wrong!" Luke told them.

"Luke, they have a body, the emperor would have identified it before the news got out," Han told him.

"The news said that there were three jedi, how could that be? Besides me and Leia there is just two!" Luke reasoned.

"Mom?" Leia asked.

Padme didn't say anything. She just turned around and walked out of the room.


	8. Divorce

Padme went about her day in some sort of daze after finding out about Anakin's death the evening before. Since then she had locked herself in her room alone. It was the only place she could break down in cry over her loss. Anakin was dead. She still couldn't believe it. But he was. Somehow she felt as though it was her fault. Perhaps he had decided to let the jedi kill him, who could blame him. After her words to him. 

Even though she didn't want to, she had to go on living. She had to show her children that she was okay. That things were okay. So she went about doing what she did everyday pretending that no one had died. After all she had mourned Anakin's death years ago, she couldn't...wouldn't do it again.

As she prepared the evening meal the comm station buzzed. Curious to know who was comming her and hoping that it was Obi-Wan, she answered only to be disappointed when it was Bail Organa.

"Thank the maker that you're safe! They said that Vader was on Naboo before he met his fate on Coruscant," Bail said.

"I didn't realize that Vader was anywhere near Naboo. I was hoping that he didn't track us here," Padme lied not knowing why she was even doing it.

"I take it that you heard. Padme, you must realize that all traces of Anakin Skywalker were long gone before he died," Bail said gently.

Padme's eyes flashed. "I realized that when he choked me Bail," she said tightly.

"I'm sorry Padme. You are the last person that I wish heartbroken. The Alliance is reconvening on Hoth in four days, we're going to discuss this new turn in events. With Vader dead, the Emperor is weakened, he'll be scrambling for a replacement, we don't know who or what is going to replace Vader. Should you wish to be here you know where we are, I will make up an excuse for your absence if you would like to take a few days to mourn," Bail told her.

"I appreciate that Bail. I will join you as soon as Obi-Wan returns," Padme told him.

"Don't tell me that General Kenobi took the twins to kill their father!" Bail said alarmed.

"Luke and Leia are with me," Padme told him flatly.

"I see. Well the Alliance will keep a look out for the three jedi. I suppose the rest of the Alliance will want them here to celebrate Vader's death," Bail said.

"I'm very busy here Bail, can I get back to you later," Padme said.

"Yes yes. I'm Sorry Padme. I know how much you loved Skywalker," Bail said ending the transmission.

Padme cut off the transmission and finished her task.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke and Leia Skywalker were in a somber mood all day neither speaking much. They took no joy in anything and skipped their morning swim and ignored every other activity. Now they were seated around the table for the third meal of the day with their mother Han and Chewie. No one said a word. The news of Anakin's death seemed to sink in through them. For the most part neither Skywalker felt like eating.

Han looked around the table and the sight pulled at him. "Come on guys. It's not the end of the galaxy ya know. Who knows maybe it's a good thing," he said.

At those words Padme set her fork down and left the table.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Han called after her.

"You sure know how to put your foot in your mouth!" Leia snapped.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Han defended himself.

"Yes you did! He wasn't Darth Vader anymore! They killed a jedi not a sith! My father was trying to help the only way he could!" Leia yelled standing up.

"Leia," Luke said trying calm his twin.

"He was trying help, Luke," Leia said.

Luke got up and hugged her. "We'll get through this," he told her.

"Perhaps this was supposed to happen. Perhaps it couldn't have been stopped," Han suggested.

"We should have been there," Leia said.

"If we had known..." Luke began but his attention was drawn to the living room. Leia's as well. Before anyone could utter a sound both twins darted towards the living room.

"Hey where are you going?" Han called after them. When he got no answer he turned to Chewie. "I can never win here," he muttered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke and Leia skidded to a halt in the living room as the fireplace moved aside and Obi-Wan stepped through supporting a wounded and a halfway unconscious Anakin.

"A little help if you don't mind," Obi-Wan said.

"How?" Luke asked.

"The third jedi," Leia said.

"Fine as always I do things myself," Obi-Wan said getting Anakin on the couch. The new contact making Anakin grit his teeth and groan in pain. "Don't even try to get sympathy for this Anakin, you're the one who decided to show off and now look at you. You're going to have to settle for mediocre care here since we can't take you to a medical facility," he said.

"Bite me Obi-Wan!" Anakin seethed.

"You always were a terrible patient," Obi-Wan tisked. "Leia we can use your skills here," he said addressing the twins.

"No, a sixteen year old is not operating on me," Anakin argued.

"She's you're best hope unless you wish to surrender to the Alliance," Obi-Wan told him.

"I'm not surrendering to anybody," Anakin told him.

"What happened?" Luke asked.

"I'll let your father fill you in once he's no longer in need of immediate medical attention," Obi-Wan told him and turned back to Anakin. "Next time don't show off! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I'll get my medical gear," Leia said leaving the room.

Anakin met Luke's worried gaze. "I've had worse you know," he told him.

"Yes and you were the one padawan who not only got into the most mischief, but had the most injuries. In fact there were pools to see what kind of injury you would have next," Obi-Wan tisked.

"If I remember correctly I won a great number of those under your name," Anakin countered.

"You cheated," Obi-Wan told him.

"What happened Ben?" Leia asked coming back into the room with her trunk full of medical supplies.

"Mom won't like you doing that in here," Luke pointed out.

"She always had a fondness for this room," Leia agreed.

"I'm going to have to move aren't I," Anakin groaned.

"Luke, you can help your father into his room," Obi-Wan said.

"You still didn't tell us what happened," Luke said.

"Stop asking questions right now, lets just get your father into his own bed," Obi-Wan said.

"I don't want to hurt him," Luke said eying his father's clenched teeth.

"You're not going to hurt him," Obi-Wan told him patiently.

"Okay," Luke said slowly pulling Anakin's arm up while supporting the back of his shoulders while pulling him up, but as he got his father to stand up Anakin yelled in pain and Luke would have dropped him if it weren't for Obi-Wan's interference. "I'm sorry!" Luke apologized quickly.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Obi-Wan told him and between the two of them, they were able to get Anakin out of the room and climbing the stairs up into his own room where they set him on the bed.

"Now you can tell us what happened," Leia said pointedly to Obi-Wan.

"Your father thought it was a good idea to get cocky and ended up getting stabbed in the side with a lightsaber," Obi-Wan told them as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I was having fun, something I haven't had in a long time," Anakin defended himself.

"You have a warped idea of fun Anakin," Obi-Wan told him.

Luke snorted trying to hide his amusement so far failing.

"Find something funny?" Anakin demanded.

Luke sobered up. "No sir," he said.

"Watching you two argue is sort of amusing," Leia admitted. She then shook her head. "This is weird," she said as she pressed her hand against Anakin's side hitting the spot where he was stabbed making Anakin scream. "Okay then, that's the spot."

"What is going on in here?" Padme demanded coming into the room and stopped dead when she saw Anakin. "You're alive!"

"Not for long if Leia messes things up," Luke couldn't help replying.

"I want a medical droid!" Anakin demanded.

"Nonsense," Obi-Wan chided.

"You had the opportunity to steal one from the temple!" Anakin snapped at him.

"A little pain wont hurt you," Obi-Wan said unaffected.

"_You_ would say that wouldn't _you_," Anakin said darkly.

Obi-Wan seemed to pale some at the meaning behind his words. "That's ancient history now," he said.

"That was over sixteen years ago!"

"What is he talking about?" Padme demanded.

"Nothing Padme, just a little argument from before the end of the war," Obi-Wan lied and used the force to smack Anakin unnoticed.

"I'll see if I can find Threepio or Artoo," Padme said quickly leaving the room.

"Looks like you're off the hook," Luke said to Leia.

"Threepio and Artoo won't be any help on this," Leia said frowning.

"Mom's not going to let you do it," Luke pointed out.

"Then lets get started while she tries to find Threepio, I swear he seems to be hiding lately," she said and both twins turned to look at their father.

"What would you know about that?" they asked in unison addressing their father.

"I'm not talking," Anakin told them.

"Fine, but I warn you, I might slip up," Leia threatened.

Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan, "She's part sith," he said frowning.

"Leia, don't threaten your father, it wont work. Remember he used to be a slave, he can take torture," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin cursed at Obi-Wan in huttise making the older jedi frown.

"Cool, you've gotta teach me that! Threepio gave me lessons, but he didn't teach me that!" Luke said.

"Whatever it was he said I'm sure you're mother would be upset if she heard you mutter those words," Obi-Wan told him.

"Uh, will one of you remove his tunic so that I can stitch him up?" Leia asked.

"I'm not doing it," Luke said.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Fine I'll do it," he said, "Luke you help your father up for a moment."

"But I'll hurt him again," Luke protested.

"For force sake, stop whining and start acting like a jedi!" Anakin said getting annoyed. "I don't need any help. I pulled myself out of a lot more painful situations," he muttered struggling to sit up and finally managing it briefly enough for Obi-Wan to pull off his tunic before he dropped down on the bed. He then noticed the syringe in Leia's hand. "Do you even know what you're doing?" he demanded.

Leia nodded. "Medicine is my hobby, Ben said that it might come in handy," she told him.

"Did you _suggest_ that she take this up?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan.

"I didn't have to," Obi-Wan answered. "Trust her, she's been tutored by top physicians."

"This'll minimize the pain," Leia told him sticking him with the syringe.

"You better have paid attention to your instructors," Anakin muttered before he slipped unconscious.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Anakin opened his eyes back up the sun was rising. As his eyes focused he found himself staring into a pair of brown eyes, but they weren't Padme's.

"How are you feeling?" Leia asked.

"Like I can eat an entire bantha," Anakin told her.

Leia looked at him confused apparently not knowing whether or not that meant something good or bad. "Compared to?" she asked.

"Being eaten by the sarlacc," Anakin told her.

"I don't know what that is," Leia told him.

"You've never been to Tatooine have you?" Anakin asked.

Leia shook her head.

"That'll be fixed soon. That's where I'm from anyway, but you probably already know that. Anyway, the sarlacc is a creature that lives in a very large sand pit and if you fall into it and the sarlacc eats you, you die a slow death as you're slowly digested for over a thousand years," Anakin told her.

Leia made a face. "Yuck. And ouch," she said. "So eating an entire bantha is good?"

Anakin smiled. "Yeah, it's good. On Tatooine, you can win a prize for eating an entire bantha in one sitting," he told her.

"Well Luke can win that one," she said, "if I help him."

Anakin chuckled. "You get that from me," he said.

"I have a question for you, you don't have to answer if you don't want to though," Leia said.

"What is it?" Anakin asked.

"Your skin, I noticed that it's well new, I mean as in that you've had plastic surgery. What happened?" she asked.

"You're right, I don't want to answer that question. To put it plainly, I've had my remaining limbs chopped off and I was set on fire," Anakin told her.

Leia looked at him horrified. "And you survived that?!" she hissed.

"You're keeping your voice down, is there any particular reason why?" Anakin asked.

"Luke is sleeping in the chair," Leia told him.

"I see."

"Was it Ben?" Leia asked

"Was it Obi-Wan what?" Anakin asked.

"Who chopped you up and set you on fire," Leia confirmed.

"No," Anakin lied.

Leia frowned. "You're lying," she said.

"Lets drop this subject okay," Anakin ordered.

"Okay, but only because Mom is standing at the door," Leia agreed.

Anakin turned over so that he was laying on his back and watched Padme walk in and over to Luke who looked like he was ready to fall out of the chair in his sleep. "You can't throw me out yet, I'm injured," he said addressing his wife.

"Stop assuming that you know what I was going to say," Padme told him placing a hand on Luke's shoulder to wake him.

"If you wake him up, he'll hit the floor before his instincts kick in," Anakin told him.

"I think I know my children better than you do," Padme told him with no hint of malice in her voice.

Anakin raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah? Well I know what's going to happen if you wake him because I've done it. And trust me marble floors are the hardest thing to wake up to," he said.

Padme ignored him and gently shook Luke's shoulder, "Luke, honey," she whispered.

"What happened?!" Luke started and promptly fell to the floor taking the chair with him. "Owe, Mom!"

"I think that I owe you an 'I told you so'" Anakin told her smugly.

Leia giggled. "Luke, you're a goof," she said.

Padme turned to her daughter. "Did you manage to get some sleep?" she asked.

"She woke up just after I did," Anakin lied for her.

Padme eyed Leia searching for signs that she'd been up all night. She nodded satisfied. "Breakfast will be ready in an hour," she told them before leaving the room.

"She didn't even ask how you were feeling," Luke frowned.

"She knew that I was fine, she never needs to ask," Anakin told him. "He then turned to Leia. "I suppose the eye drops and eye cream come in handy," he said.

"How'd you know?" Leia asked.

"I've pulled that trick hundreds of times. There were many times that I couldn't sleep, but with the help of eye drops and eye cream I was able to fake it," Anakin told her. "I do suggest that you wind up getting some rest today," he added flatly.

"At least you didn't wake up to marble," Luke grumbled as he stood up and righted the chair.

"I tried to save you from that fate," Anakin told him.

"Well you didn't do a very good job," Luke told him.

"You're mother is very hardheaded and stubborn. One of the things that I love about her," Anakin told him.

"What is Tatooine like?" Leia asked.

"You'll have to experience it, I don't have enough good memories of it to give you an accurate description," Anakin told her.

"Why are we talking about Tatooine anyway?" Luke asked.

"Because you're going to visit it. Especially during the pod racing season. I suppose you already know that I won my freedom by winning a podrace," Anakin told them.

"You raced in a pod race?!" Luke asked getting interested.

"When I was a kid. I finally won when I was nine. I was able to win my freedom, but I couldn't win my mother's," Anakin told them.

"Is she still there?" Leia asked.

"Yeah, she's still there," Anakin said.

"Is that why we're going there, to visit her?" Leia asked.

"We can see her when we see my step brother," Anakin told her.

"She's dead isn't she?" Luke asked seeing the look in Anakin's eyes when he mentioned his mother.

"Yeah, she is," Anakin admitted.

"How long?" Leia asked sadly.

"Twenty years," Anakin told her.

"How did she die?" Luke asked.

Anakin remained silent as he remembered his mother's death ...and what he did after. "She was kidnapped by animals. She died a violent death," he said at last.

"You were there when she died weren't you?" Leia asked hugging her knees.

"Yes," Anakin confirmed.

"That was what started your path to darkness wasn't it?" Luke asked.

"Yes," Anakin admitted.

"I don't want to know what you did," Luke said.

"I can tell you, it might stick in your mind so that you don't repeat my mistakes should anything happen," Anakin suggested.

"I'm good thanks," Luke told him.

Anakin turned to Leia and reached up to wipe away a tear. "You know things happen for a reason. The force has it's way of testing us. It gives us two paths and then tests us to see if we choose the quick and easy path or if we stick to the virtuous path. I always choose the quick and easy way when I was younger. In retrospect with the choices that I made, I am actually happy that she died when she did. So that she wouldn't have become heartbroken over what I became. She had suffered too much in life than to live with the knowledge that her only child was a monster," he told them.

"What was she like?" Leia asked.

Anakin smiled. "She was beautiful. She was strong, smart, kind. She was a very simple woman. But she was sad. I never wanted to leave her. But she wanted a better life for me and insisted that I leave her to go with Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan's master," he told them.

"Have you gone to visit her since she died?" Luke asked.

"No. I haven't been to Tatooine since. During the clone wars, I didn't have time for it, even though Owen had tried to convince me to visit. I should comm him ahead of time before I drop by unexpected again," he said.

"If he's you're step brother, does that make him our uncle?" Leia asked.

"I suppose it does," Anakin said.

"Has Mom met him?" Leia asked.

"Yes. She was with me when I last went to Tatooine to pay a visit to my mother, we weren't married yet, we were just friends at the time," Anakin answered.

"Wouldn't Uncle Owen be surprised when you and Mom bring us to visit him," Leia said smiling at the thought.

"Yes I suppose he'll be surprised," Anakin agreed not bothering to correct her that their mother wouldn't be with them and that he wouldn't be just visiting Tatooine, he would be staying there permanently.

"I'm so very sorry to interrupt, But Miss Padme had instructed that I bring this up for you," Threepio said walking into the room balancing a large serving tray with three platters. He set the tray down on the table before bowing and shuffling out of the room.

Anakin frowned. "Ungrateful droid," he muttered. He then sighed. "Even my own droid turned on me," he said sadly.

"Threepio belongs to you?" Luke asked.

"Yes," Anakin said sitting up carefully. "I built him for my mother," he informed them. He took Luke's arm after swinging his legs over the side of the bed and used Luke's support to stand up before walking carefully over to the table where he carefully sat down. "You know twenty years ago I would have just jumped out of that bed," he couldn't help from saying.

"How old are you?" Luke asked.

"Younger than your mother," Anakin told him.

"How much younger?" Leia asked.

"Five years," Anakin answered.

"When's your life day?" Luke asked.

"Telona third," Anakin answered.

"That's a month away," Leia frowned.

"I don't want anything," Anakin told her. "Now sit down and eat," he commanded.

Luke and Leia sat down across from him and pulled their platters to them.

"Do you know when ours is?" They asked.

"Yes," Anakin told them.

"It's in three weeks," Luke told him expectantly.

"Do you know what we want?" Leia asked.

"I can't afford anything right now," Anakin told them before they could go down the list of desired items.

"Use Mom's money," Luke said.

"Technically it's your money too since you're married," Leia pointed out.

"Your mother's money is her money, not mine. It was never mine to begin with," Anakin told her.

"What about Vader's money?" Luke asked.

"Vader's money doesn't exist," Anakin told him.

"Didn't you save some before you decided to fool the emperor?" Leia asked.

"The emperor monitored Vader's money, I couldn't save any," Anakin told her which deflated some of her hope.

"It would have been nice if you could," Leia muttered.

"And I would have given it all to the Alliance, they could use the funds more than you can," Anakin told her.

"We could have been rich," Luke pointed out.

"Jedi don't need money," Anakin told them and glanced at each of them. "Besides, your mother has enough money to keep fine clothes on your back," he told them.

"Compared to Vader's money, it's specks of sand," Luke said.

"There'll be no more talk of money. I don't have any, so leave it alone. I never had any money growing up and I didn't complain. As long as I had something to do I was happy," Anakin said strictly.

"I see that you're healed already," Obi-Wan said from the doorway. He then looked around. "I thought I told the two of you to bring cots in here if you insisted on sleeping in here," he said crossing his arms.

"I slept next to Dad while Luke slept in a chair," Leia said.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Did the marble floor wake you up?" he asked Luke.

"Sorta," Luke said.

"Good, perhaps later you'll find a more suitable place to sleep than a chair," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes Master," Luke said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you okay Padme?" Han asked pretty much unsure on what to do to comfort the woman who was like a mother to him.

"I'm fine," Padme told him.

"Are you sure?" Han asked.

Padme took her hands away from her face and clasped them on the table. "I just can't believe he would pull a stunt like that and not warn us beforehand," she said frustrated.

"Um... well... is this normal?" Han asked.

"The Anakin Skywalker I knew would have given me a heads up before he faked his death!" Padme told him.

"He does have a lot of nerve," Han said hoping that he was agreeing with her.

"This act is further proof that he isn't my husband anymore," Padme said.

"Well, ah, people change," Han said. He then leaned forward. "I bet you're not the same person you were so many years ago," he said.

"I haven't changed Han," Padme told him standing up. She walked over to the terrace and hugged herself. "He claims to still love me, but then he pulls a stunt like this," she said.

"You know I'm the wrong person you want to be talking to," Han said.

"I'm sorry Han, I don't mean to be dumping this on you," Padme told him.

"Look, you're upset and I heard that when your upset that talking helps, so maybe you should go talk to him," Han suggested.

"I might just do that," Padme said coming upon the decision.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke and Leia both finished their breakfast under Obi-Wan's watchful eyes.

"You two should go meditate somewhere and then try to get some sleep," Anakin said directing the last part to Leia who groaned.

"I think you're father too would like some peace and quiet," Obi-Wan agreed.

"Go, I'll be fine," he told them.

"Okay Dad," Luke said standing up, he gave Anakin a quick hug. "By the way, I knew that you were alive," he added.

Leia followed suit giving her father a tight hug. "I love you Daddy," she whispered before following her twin out of the bedroom.

Once they were gone Anakin turned to Obi-Wan. "I need you to do me a favor," he said.

"What is it now?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm going to give you a name of a holy man, I need you to find him and bring him here," Anakin told him.

"What do you need a holy man for?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Just tell him that the Skywalkers will be expecting him and to bring paperwork," Anakin told him.

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan began.

"I'm giving Padme what she wants and you can't stop me," Anakin told him.

"Anakin, you don't want this," Obi-Wan told him hoping that he could talk him out of it.

"I don't want to fight anymore Obi-Wan. It's better for everyone in the long run," Anakin said.

"Is it better for Luke and Leia?" Obi-Wan asked. "At least think of them before you start splitting their life up."

"Is it better for them to have their parents fighting all the time? Believe me I am thinking of them. For once I _am_ thinking about what is best for my family!" Anakin told him.

"You can't give up now Anakin. It may seem rough right now, but it will get better, give it time!" Obi-Wan told him.

"Padme doesn't love me anymore, I'm not sticking around for that," Anakin told him.

"Anakin, Padme _does_ love you! I know this for a fact because it's always your name she calls out for at night, I hear her! The japer snippet you carved for her is still around her neck!" Obi-Wan told him.

"I've made up my mind Obi-Wan," Anakin said flatly.

"You're going to regret this," Obi-Wan told him.

"I regret a great many things, what's one more thing!" Anakin said slamming his fist down on the table making the dishes clatter.

"I want no part of this Anakin, find someone else to do your dirty work," Obi-Wan told him. "If you want to do something that will torment you for the rest of your life, that's on you," he added before leaving the room.

When he was gone Anakin placed his face in his hand before swiping viciously across the table throwing the dishes across the room where they shattered on the floor. He then rested his elbow on the arm of the chair and his forehead back into his hand. He didn't lift his head when he felt a familiar prescience enter the room. He didn't look up when she walked into the room and over to the broken glass, and bend to clean it up.

"Just leave it, for once just leave it," he said.

Padme stood up and watched him. "How are you?" she asked.

"You're here for a reason Padme, just come out and say it, don't waste your breath asking a question that you already know the answer to," Anakin said flatly.

"I wanted to talk about what you did," Padme told him.

"There are a number of things that I have done, which one of them do you wish to talk about?" Anakin asked. He braced himself on the arms of the chair so that he could get up. "I don't need your help," he said when she moved to help him. Slowly he stood up and walked over to the edge of the bed, picked up his inner tunic and pulled it on gritting his teeth when he pulled at the incision.

"Why did you fake your death?" she asked.

"For the same reasons you faked yours," Anakin told her sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Why didn't you tell anybody what you were doing?" she demanded.

"I told Obi-Wan," Anakin told her. "If I had told Luke and Leia they would have wanted to come with and I know that you would have been against that," he said.

"But you didn't tell me," Padme said flatly.

"I didn't think you cared," Anakin told her.

"The sixteen years that you spent as Vader has made you inconsiderate of others," Padme told him coldly.

"I thought this was going to be a civil conversation," Anakin said. He shook his head. "You know what. I'm done fighting with you. You've got your wish," he told her.

"My wish?" Padme asked growing alarmed.

"I can't stay here and keep fighting for something that is clearly over," Anakin told her.

"What are you talking about?" Padme asked her alarm growing.

"Our marriage is over Padme, I see it now. You've known for years, I'm just now accepting it," Anakin said.

Padme didn't say anything. This wasn't happening. Everything was happening way too fast. She finally had her husband back and now she was loosing him all over again. Memories of a happier time flashed before her eyes. She couldn't be loosing it without a chance to get it back. She needed to say something to salvage the situation. "Ani..." what could she say? Her heart was screaming at her to apologize. To tell him that she still loved him. But her mouth was failing her.

"We'll need to work out a schedule for when I get to see Luke and Leia. We don't even have to see each other. You can go on with your life," Anakin said.

"Where will you go?" she asked. _Stop him! Tell him that you love him! Speak up!_

"Back to Tatooine. I'm sure that Owen will help me get back on my feet, find me a job somewhere, probably fixing things," Anakin said.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" she asked hoping that he would take the bait she was trying to throw out.

"I don't want to fight with you anymore, this is the only solution," Anakin told her.

He didn't answer her question, there was still hope. At least she hoped there was. But she knew that he had made up his mind and there was no changing it, it didn't stop her heart from breaking again. _"This is the only solution"_ She didn't want it to be, but he was right. She came up here to talk things over, but almost ended up in another fight. She sank down in a chair as the realization hit her. She was getting a divorce. She had feared this since her their wedding. But back then it would have been something else that would have caused them to get a divorce. Not this. _"I love you." _But obviously love wasn't enough.


	9. Divorced

A/N: I am probably the ONLY person to ever do this in fanfiction and obviously not a lot of people like it. But yeah, Lets face it, you had to have seen it coming. Anayway, I hope you enjoy this heart wrenching chapter.

Charlie.

* * *

Anakin wasn't able to get any sleep that night. Not with the thoughts of the holy man arriving the next day to officiate his divorce. He still couldn't believe that this was happening. The irrational part of him blamed Palpatine for ruining his seemingly perfect marriage to the only woman he would ever love. But he wasn't able to fool himself. He was the real culprit. He destroyed everything when he chose Palpatine. It was _his_ choices.

He didn't tell Luke and Leia about the divorce yet. He didn't want to tell them that he was leaving again, that they would probably only see each other on holidays. With them he could pretend that everything was okay. He could laugh, feel some piece of happiness. As long as he had them, he could pretend that he wasn't heart broken. He could ignore it. Like a child to a security blanket, he was clinging to his children for a speck of happiness while everything else just falls apart.

Because of his trick, Luke and Leia clung to him. Neither wanting him out of their sight. They refused to sleep in their own rooms, instead choosing to sleep with him. Though it warmed him, it wasn't Leia he wanted to be sleeping next to him, it was his wife. But Padme would never sleep next to him again.

It was in the midst of these thoughts, while he pretended to be sleeping that he felt a shift in the bed next to him indicating someone getting out of bed. Something told him that his daughter wasn't going to the refresher. Anakin waited a few minutes before getting up to follow her wanting to make sure that she was okay. He wasn't prepared for the sight that befell him when he rounded the corner. When he saw Leia kissing Han Solo. Neither seemed to notice him, so he just back stepped back around the corner both wanting to give them some space, but also secretly wanting to force choke Solo for touching his sixteen year old daughter.

"All this sneaking around is really getting to me," Leia murmured.

"But it's also kinda exciting if you think about it," Han added.

"Now I know why my parents put up with it for four years," Leia told him.

"You know we wont have to keep sneaking around soon. Your Mom'll start letting you date when you're seventeen and she already likes me," Han said.

"Mom mother already thinks of you as a son," Leia told him.

"It's not your Mom I worry about really," Han said.

"My father will like you once you get to know one another," Leia scoffed.

"_Wanna bet?"_ Anakin thought.

"Han what is it? You're worried about something. You don't actually think he'll hurt you do you?" Leia asked.

"It's not me I'm worried about getting hurt," Han told her.

"_Oh? Then who?"_

Leia giggled. "Sure Han, he'll let you have another shot at him," she scoffed.

"Leia, listen. I have a task to attend to in a few minutes," Han said.

"_Uh oh!"_

"What kind of task?" Leia asked.

"Your mom asked me to find the holy man that officiated your parents wedding, she's asked that he bring divorce papers," Han told her gently.

"You're a terrible lier!" Leia snapped.

"Leia stop it! I'm not lying! Obviously they didn't seem fit to tell you guys, but I'm telling you now before your blindsided. I really don't like what this will do to you and Luke, but unfortunately there isn't any way that you can stop this," Han told her.

"My parents arn't getting divorced. My father wont agree to it," Leia said determinedly.

"Don't be too quick to put him on a high pedestal Leia. And please don't start jumping to conclusions. Just remember that he is the one to blame. Your mom is the better person. Just remember where each of your parents have been all your life," Han told her. "I know what it's like coming from a broken home too you know," he added.

Anakin didn't want to hear anymore of the conversation so he went back to his room where he pulled on a black tunic and his boots. Knowing he wouldn't be getting any sleep that night, he might as well work on the hunk of junk they left Coruscant in. On his way out he passed Luke who was sleeping in a cot peacefully. No doubt he'll hear the news from Leia pretty soon. Secretly he envied his son's ability to sleep peacefully. Without a word, he left for the garage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Life seems so much simpler when you're fixing things. I'm good at fixing things... always was. But I couldn't..."_

Why couldn't he fix it? He was the best of the best in combat, but when it came to life in general he was a failure. He failed to save his mother from a brutal death. He failed as a husband and he was even a failure as a father.

_"Sometimes there are things no one can fix. You're not all-powerful, Ani ,"_

He wasn't supposed to fail! He was the chosen one! He was supposed to be greater than this! Frustrated Anakin threw the socket he was working on across the garage where it made a clanging sound as it hit something. He sunk down against the wall with his knees against his chest and his face in his hands. He never wanted to loose her. Not in death and certainly not like this. His younger self would scream that it wasn't fair and blame it on someone else. But he wasn't a _kid _anymore. He was thirty nine year old man, a grown man with teenage children. He couldn't have a hissy fit whether he wanted to take one or not. Oh what would his mother say if she saw him now? She would lecture him before comforting him.

"She didn't even bother to deny it!"

"Leia cool down. I'm sure that Dad will stop it. Remember he turned to the dark side so he wouldn't loose her, there is no way he'd give up without a fight."

"What are we going to do Luke? We can't let this happen."

"You two are not going to do anything," Anakin said making his presence known. He stood up letting the twins know where he was to see their stunned expression.

"You should know that Mom has a holy man coming here with divorce papers," Leia said quickly. "You should thank Han for forewarning us," she added.

"I already know about the divorce," Anakin told her.

"What are you going to do about it?" Luke demanded.

"I'm not doing anything. I'm the one who called for it," Anakin informed them. "So you can stop blaming your mother right now," he told them strictly looking pointedly at Leia.

"But you can't!" Leia cried. "You love each other!"

"Well sometimes love just isn't enough. You can love someone passionately and still end up hurting one another," Anakin told her.

"So you're just going to walk out on us again," Luke said coldly.

"I'm not leaving you," Anakin told them. "Your mother and I are getting a divorce, it's not the same thing as abandonment," he told them.

"That's what all the talk about Tatooine was about! You're not just leaving this house but this planet all together!" Leia concluded.

"It's my home Leia," Anakin told her gently.

"This is your home!" Luke yelled at him.

"No, this is your mother's home, your home. I don't have a place here. I need to go home. For me my home was always where my mother was," Anakin told him.

"Your mother's dead!" Luke yelled.

"We're your family!" Leia yelled. "This is your home!"

"This is better for everyone in the long run, when you're calmed down you will see that, maybe not right away, but you will," Anakin told them.

"It's not better! We're supposed to be a family!" Leia yelled.

"In a perfect world yes! But my marriage with your mother is broken, I broke it and I can't fix it!" Anakin told them. He refused to loose his temper in the screaming match the twins were trying to engage him in.

"You're supposed to be good at fixing things!" Luke yelled as he picked up a socket wrench and threw it at his father, "So fix it!"

Anakin caught the wrench before it hit him in the face just as a startled and frightful gasp came from the doorway. Luke and Leia turned to see their mother there looking pale and at Luke with fear. "Don't ever loose your temper like that. Don't be like me," Anakin pleaded with both of his children. "Please don't let your temper destroy everything you care about," he said to them.

Neither twin said anything, both a little frightened by Luke's loss of temper.

Anakin looked over at Padme who stood rooted to the spot looking at her son as though he was dangerously close to become Vader. He turned away from her horrified expression to look at the twins. "You have two options. You can help me fix up the ship that I managed to acquire on Coruscant or you can meditate on the consequences of your anger," he said evenly.

"Apologize!" Padme ordered finding her voice. "Apologize to your father and swear to us that you wont loose your temper again! Both of you!"

Luke looked at the wrench that was still in Anakin's hand and back to his father. "I... I don't know what came over me," he said.

"I know Luke. Believe me I know," Anakin told him.

"But I've never been that angry," Luke said.

Anakin put down the wrench and walked over to his son before pulling him in his arms. "To be angry is to be human. Even jedi get angry. You just have to control your anger. Anger is a very dangerous thing. It changes you and turns you into something that is so much different than who you really are," he kissed the top of Luke's head. "I'm sorry that you're angry and I know that it's my fault," he whispered. He pulled Leia into the hug and kissed her forehead. "Just promise me that you won't let you're anger take over you. Promise me that you'll keep it under control," he pleaded. Luke and Leia nodded. Anakin pulled away and looked at them. "Now I have a ship that needs repairs and I could use a few extra hands, are you two calm enough to help me out?" he asked.

"Yeah," Luke said.

"By the looks of it, you'll need a lot more help," Leia said.

"You can go ask Han and Chewie if they'd like to help for me and tell them that I'll fix that constantly failing hyperdrive so that it won't fail again," Anakin said.

"But that can't be fixed, we've all tried," Leia told him.

"I can fix it. I used to work in a junk shop, broken hyperdrives like that were constantly coming in," Anakin told her.

"That would persuade Han," Luke said.

"Why don't the two of you change clothes so that you don't get grease all over your favorite things again," Padme told them.

Luke and Leia looked down at themselves and back at her knowing that she was right.

"You two have fifteen minutes," Anakin told them.

"Are you going to fight?" Leia asked.

"No," Anakin told her.

The twins looked at their mother. "We'll be civil," she told them.

They hesitated, but the twins then decided that it was okay to leave their parents alone together. Once they were gone Anakin busied himself with the repairs to his new ship.

"You handled that pretty well," Padme said at last.

"It helps if you've been there," Anakin told her not stopping what he was doing to look at her. "Our daughter shares something in common with us," he said hating himself for spilling Leia's secret but his instincts were telling him that a good parent would do this.

"What is that?" Padme asked.

Anakin wiped his hands on an old rag, "It seems that she too harbors a secret romance," he said.

"With who?" Padme demanded.

"Han Solo," Anakin told her.

"I'll kill her! I told her no dating until she's seventeen, the same for Luke, and she goes behind my back and starts dating a man ten years her senior!" Padme seethed.

"I didn't know about the large age difference," Anakin grumbled disapprovingly.

"How did you find out? Did she tell you? Of course why would she discuss dating with _you_?" Padme demanded.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Anakin demanded. "I'm the best option to ask for advise. After all I married the girl I set out to marry when I was nine!"

"No girl asks dating advise from her father, it's unnatural! Now how did you find out?" Padme demanded.

"I should tell you that she _did_ talk to me about it," Anakin told her stubbornly.

"You just gave that option up," Padme told him.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you anymore," Anakin told her.

"Stop being childish!"

"Fine, I saw them kissing last night. Does that make you happy?" Anakin told her.

"No, because now I pity you," Padme told him.

"I don't want your pity," Anakin told her.

"Wow, that's an even worse looking hunk a junk than my ship!"

Anakin prayed thanks for Han Solo's _classy_ entrance. "Clean out of the junk shop! A perfect project I would say," Anakin said stepping back to scrutinize his new ship. "It's not that bad, I've actually seen much worse," he commented.

"You flew _that_ all the way from Coruscant?!" Han asked amazed.

"Half of the time I was passed out from blood loss," Anakin told him.

Han blew out a whistle. "Man you must be some hell of a pilot," he said.

"Try landing half of a ship that was on fire and wasn't even supposed to land anyway," he challenged.

"Yeah, I heard about that. I always thought the holonet was exaggerating on it," Han said.

"A ships controls are like extra limbs for me, I can get a ship to do anything for me, they like me," Anakin told him confidently.

"So what looser gave you this thing when you won their _good_ ship," Han asked.

"An old friend of mine in coco town had this thing stowed away since before the clone wars. Said it was a special order left directly for me on the first day I was ever on Coruscant. Odd," Anakin said thoughtfully. "Obi-Wan seemed surprised, but he knows something, I need to grill the old coot for some answers," he muttered more to himself.

Han smirked at calling Obi-Wan and old coot. "So you think you can fix the Falcon's hyperdrive?" He asked.

"I know I can. I know what the problem is, your problem is that you don't even realize where exactly the problem is. It took me months before I figured it out on the one that my owner was throwing out claiming that it was junk and he was a junk dealer," Anakin told him. "I was six at the time mind you, so it'll just take me a couple of seconds for the Falcon," he finished.

"Wait, you were six and you repaired a blown hyperdrive, never mind the fact that it was unrepairable," Han said skeptically.

"That's right," Anakin said seeing another problem that needed repairing.

Han scratched his head as he looked at the spot Anakin was frowning at. "Somethin wrong?" he asked.

"Yeah, the wrong type of metal was used to repair this hull," Anakin said.

"Does that matter?" Han asked.

"Yes. On this modal ship only one kind of metal is acceptable. Anything else throws the entire ship off balance and eventually starts affecting the engine. I knew something was wrong when I was flying her and I've torn apart the engine all night searching for what went wrong, I didn't remember to check the outside," Anakin told him getting frustrated with himself.

"Is this metal hard to find?" Han asked.

"I'll find plenty of pieces on Tatooine. In fact I know a junk dealer who owes me some favors. I'll have all the parts I need and I'm not even going to have pay him anything," Anakin said.

"You can't possibly be considering working for that creature!" Padme exclaimed speaking up.

Anakin snorted. "No. I'm taking over his junk shop and turning it into my own personal playground," Anakin told her brightly.

"You sure skip the divide and go straight for the conquer thing huh," Han commented.

Anakin clapped a hand on Han's shoulder. "Dividing is fun enough, but conquering is the part that has the most fun as I'm sure you'll find out in a number of years," he said adding pressure to his grip on the younger man.

"Sure whatever you say," Han squeaked.

"I'm pretty much always right about these things," Anakin assured him letting go and put on a show of lightly patting his shoulder but he knew he hadn't fooled his wife.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ben you have to stop it!" Leia cried desperately.

"Ten minutes Leia!" Luke said watching the crono.

"Anakin is adamant in his decision, I've washed my hands clean of his masochistic behavior of late. Do you realize that he insisted on being awake and lucid while the kaminoans took his artificial arm off and replaced it with a new flesh one!" Obi-Wan told them.

Luke and Leia looked at each other alarmed. "He's clearly not thinking right! Which means we have to stop him from signing those papers!" Leia argued.

"Eight minutes!" Luke called.

"They love each other, you know that! They don't belong apart!" Leia argued.

"Yes yes yes I know that! I don't want them split up any more than you do. I kept their secret for them without them knowing!" Obi-Wan told them.

"Then talk to him Ben, he'll listen to you! You're his mentor, you have influence over him!" Leia urged.

"Six minutes!" Luke called.

"That is where you're wrong, I Obi-Wan Kenobi have never had this powerful of an influence over one Anakin Skywalker," Obi-Wan stated truthfully as though he were on the council during the clone wars and Anakin had blatantly disobeyed, disregarded every rule in the book and every mandate given to him to do what _he_ and _he alone_ believed was the best course of action and messed up royally.

"That's not true!" Leia argued.

"Three minutes Leia!" Luke called urgently.

"Ben please _talk_ to them! Tell them how big of a _MISTAKE_ this is!" Leia begged.

"I have tried talking to both of them! Those two are the most stubborn people in the galaxy and I'm done playing the peace keeper. I have washed my hands clean of this. There is nothing that I nor the two of you can do to stop it," Obi-Wan told her.

"How can you even consider yourself his brother if you're willing to let him ruin his life again! You're supposed to be helping him and here you are doing nothing to help him! This time when you chop him up and set him on fire make sure it kills him this time why don't you!" Leia screamed.

Obi-Wan froze. "Where did you hear that?" he asked. When Leia didn't say anything and Luke looked at him in horror he knew. "And what version that story did he tell you?" he asked sadly.

"He didn't tell me that it was you. I just knew," Leia confessed.

"First of all, all traces of your father were gone at that point. I was sent to kill Vader, instead I tried to bring your father back, I failed and had to defend myself so that I could get your mother to safety before Vader actually _did_ kill her. It tormented me to have to do what I did," Obi-Wan told them. "Vader was dangerous. A homicidal maniac if you wish. I failed to stop him because I loved Anakin as though he were my own brother,"

"And when you were training us did you fail to mention that he was our father because you wanted to protect us or so that we would have no question about killing him?" Luke demanded.

"_I_ was protecting you, _Yoda_ wanted you to kill him _and_ the Emperor!" Obi-Wan told them. "When we lost your father, I swore to dedicate my life to protecting you because I knew that if Anakin was in the right mind, he would have asked me to take care of you when he couldn't. I love each of you and never considered asking you to do the unthinkable."

Neither twin said anything. Luke looked down at his wrist crono and looked up again. "Time," he said.

"Your father is expecting you. If I were you, I would want to spend as much time with him as you can fit in before he leaves for Tatooine," Obi-Wan told them.

"Ben please do something. This is our last chance to be a family, don't let them screw this up," Leia pleaded as tears started forming in her eyes and they started rolling down her cheeks. "You can't let them do this. You know in your heart that it's not right. You know that they belong together."

"I wish that there was something that I could do but there isn't. It's out of our hands," Obi-Wan told them brokenly.

"Come on Leia, we tried, Ben's right there's nothing that we can do," Luke said sadly taking his sister's arm. But Leia shrugged it out of his grasp and fled from the room. Luke watched her go knowing that she needed to be alone now.

"Go spend some time with your father Luke, she'll be fine," Obi-Wan said gently.

Luke nodded. "I know that you'd help if you could," he said dejectedly and left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey kid where's Leia?" Han asked catching Anakin's attention. Something was wrong. He stopped what he was working on to see Luke standing in the doorway to the garage looking like he just lost something very valuable.

"She's not feeling well," Luke said.

"I need to see what's wrong," Padme said standing up.

"I think she wants to be alone," Luke said forcefully.

"Where is she?" Anakin asked.

Luke shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know where she went," he admitted.

Anakin jumped down from his spot over the ships hull to look his son in the eye. "What happened in between the two of you leaving this garage together and you coming back alone?" he demanded.

Luke met his hard gaze. "What do you think?" he challenged bitterly.

Anakin cursed colorfully in huttese. "This is your fault!" he said addressing his wife.

"My fault? My fault!You have a lot of nerve! We were fine until _you_ decided to show your face again!" Padme snapped at him.

"Oh yes! I lost my mind so I'm forever going to be the bad guy! Just so you know I did everything for you! I wouldn't have turned into a monster if it weren't for you! But you can continue to play miss innocent, play the victim because Padme Amidala never does anything wrong! Padme Amidala makes _mistakes_! But her gravest mistake was to go slumming! The virtuous queen of Naboo picked up a nasty little disease when she married a dirty little slave boy from the rat hole called Tatooine!" Anakin shouted. "Now if you don't mind, Queen Amidala, I am going to find my daughter and try to make an unpleasant situation feel better," he said calmly before leaving the garage.

"It is so nice to have Anakin Skywalker back then! Because he blames everyone else for his problems like a little child instead of facing the fact that he has no one to blame but himself!" Padme shouted after him.

"Bite me bitch!" Anakin called back at the top of his lungs.

Han looked at Luke and shrugged his shoulders. "Come on kid, I think you need a less hostel environment," he said and ushered the teenager out of the garage making a point to figure out something fun that they could do that would take the kid's mind off what just transpired in the garage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin breathed a sigh of relief when he found Leia by the waterfalls. "You know water has a calming affect. It's a proven fact. The jedi lived by it. In fact we had an entire floor dedicated to the calming affects of water," he said

"I know, the room of a thousand fountains. I wish I could have seen it in it's glory," Leia said wistfully.

"I'm sorry that you didn't get to see it. It was my favorite place in all of Coruscant," Anakin told her.

"Then why did you destroy it?" Leia asked.

"There isn't an easy answer to that question," Anakin told her.

"I think it's pretty simple," Leia told him pointedly.

"Not for me," Anakin said.

"I keep wondering how deep the water is down there or how many rocks there are and if I just jump off this cliff would I be jumping to my death?" she admitted quietly.

Anakin, while alarmed by this confession understood it. "Want to find out?" he asked.

Leia looked at him then. "Are you insane?" she asked.

"I lost my mind a long time ago. Right now what do I have left to loose?" he answered.

"But you don't know what's down there," Leia reasoned.

"There's no time like the present to find out," Anakin told her pulling off his boots and tossing them aside. "Are you coming?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're not going to do it," Leia told him.

"Never tell me that I'm not going to do something," Anakin told her backing up some before making a running leap off of the cliff. "Yippie!" he screamed on his way down before disappearing in the water.

Leia scrambled to the edge of the cliff searching for any sight of her father. "Daddy!" she screamed. She got scared when he failed to show up five minutes later. "Please let this work," she prayed kicking off her shoes and diving off of the cliff into the water after him. Once under water she opened her eyes searching frantically for any sign of her father. She spun around fast when she felt something touch her shoulder and glared when Anakin waved at her from under the water. Angrily she swam upwards and broke the surface.

"What took you so long?" Anakin asked her.

"I thought you were drowning!" Leia yelled.

"I thought you knew that I could swim. Didn't Obi-Wan or your mother tell you that I can hold my breath underwater for two hours?" he said.

"Nobody can hold their breath underwater for two hours," Leia told him.

"Really? Then I should be dead right now and you're not supposed to exist," Anakin replied.

"What are you talking about?" Leia demanded.

"When I was your age, I was trapped underwater for over four hours. Breathers only give you two hours of breathing time," Anakin told her.

"What happened?" Leia asked.

"I got separated from Obi-Wan during a mission and the ship I had stowed away on exploded over an ocean. When I realized that the ship I was on was doomed I found a refuge in an unused escape pod. Unfortunately for me the reason why it wasn't used was because it was faulty. Me being a stupid teenager decided that the only way to save myself was to cut a hole in the escape pod only I made a mistake. The escape pod was floating in the water and I could have sheepishly commed Obi-Wan and told him what I had gotten myself into, instead I decided that I didn't want to sit and wait for help and become a laughing stock, but I was going to swim to safety. Good plan right? No stupid plan. To cut this short, I cut a hole in the escape pod to get out of it, my answer for everything, but I didn't realize that I was going to let water in and my lightsaber wasn't equipped to work underwater," He told her.

"So basically you almost killed yourself because you didn't want to be laughed at," Leia said slowly. "You weren't very smart," she concluded.

"No, I've always been smart. My problem was that I was an arrogant and cocky prick," Anakin corrected.

"And you're not now?" Leia asked raising an eyebrow.

"I've mellowed out some," He told her.

Leia raised the other brow.

"I have high expectations for myself, that is not a crime," Anakin said flatly.

"Who tried to save who?"

Both Anakin and Leia looked up to the cliff to see Luke and Han peering down at them.

"Mister fantastic down here jumped down here and made me think he was drowning!" Leia called up.

"Come on down here! The jump is fantastic and the water is great!" Anakin called after them.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Luke said disappearing from view for a moment before he too jumped over the cliff. "Yipppieeee!" he yelled tucking himself into a ball making a huge splash.

When he resurfaced seven minutes later laughing like a maniac, Anakin chuckled. "Yeah, you're my son all right," he said.

"You both suck!" Leia snapped.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehaw!" a moment later Han resurfaced. "That was fun, see kid I knew I'd find something fun to do!" he said to Luke.

"All three of you can go to hell," Leia said clearly still upset.

"I thought you were going to make things better," Luke said to his father.

"Working on it," Anakin said. He then manipulated the force to create a large wave to crash over Leia from behind catching her off guard.

Leia spun around and glared at the other two force users. "Who did it?" she demanded. Luke pointed to Anakin but Anakin pointed at Luke making Luke glare at him. "No one wants to fess up, fine, you get the same treatment," she said.

"Bye!" Han said being smart and swimming away.

Leia in turn manipulated the force to create water balls and spun them really fast in all different angles before aiming them for Luke's and Anakin's faces. Luke tried to get away but everywhere he moved the water ball followed him before hitting him the face.

"I didn't do it!" Luke called.

Anakin however calmly watched the water ball. "Impressive," he said admiringly and halted the water ball in it's path and decided to wave it around. "Most impressive," he said.

Leia beamed. "You really think so?" she asked. "Ben says that it's a complete waste of time but it's fun!" she added.

"The old coot would say that. I however don't think it's a waste of time. The ability to manipulate objects to your will, including water or fire, using your mind will come in handy. Normally a jedi would need to direct the object with their hands, but the ability to direct objects with the mind only is rare. Even Master Yoda couldn't do it which surprised me," Anakin said.

"So Ben could be wrong then?" Luke concluded.

"Yes. But he will never admit to it," Anakin told them.

"What about you?" Leia asked.

"I have been wrong many times before. I have no problem admitting to it now," Anakin said.

"What if you're wrong about this divorce?" Leia asked.

"If I am wrong, your mother would have no problem telling me so. So far she hasn't," Anakin told her.

"So this a test? You're not really going to go through with it are you?" Luke asked hopefully.

"I would never trick your mother just to test her feelings for me. I'm not that horrible," Anakin told them.

"Are you just saying that because Mom is up on the cliff?" Leia asked hopefully.

"No, I'm afraid not," Anakin told them.

"She feels really bad about the things she has said," Luke whispered.

"I feel it too Son," Anakin said quietly. "I hate the things that I've said and done too," he told them.

"Then why aren't you saying anything?" Leia cried.

"Because there's nothing left to say," Anakin told them brokenly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This isn't right," Luke said as he and Leia sat on the floor of the second story terrace and watched as their parents met with the holy man who officiated their wedding on the veranda below them.

"Nothing feels right anymore," Leia said hollowly.

"Do you think he's right though?" Luke asked.

"About what?" Leia asked.

"About love not being enough," Luke said.

"I hope not," Leia whispered.

"Because if it isn't enough for them, what chance does the rest of the galaxy have?" Luke continued.

"I don't know," Leia said, she was too busy thinking about her own relationship's prospects in light of what was happening to her parents. She had tried to compare her relationship to the great love story of her parents and now she no longer had the great love story to look forward to anymore. If her parent's were doomed, then what made her think that she had any chance?

"Leia, look! They're holding hands and looking at each other, they're hesitating!" Luke said hopefully.

For a brief moment Leia was able to hold out hope when she saw that one small moment between her parents but it was squashed a second later when she saw her father let go of her mother's hand and sign the divorce papers. At that moment all hope was lost and Leia curled up and cried while Luke tried to comfort her even though he had no real idea why this was affecting her so wretchedly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minister Damion Manson was non pulsed at the news of the two most prominent figures during the clone wars tragic deaths. The entire galaxy had been struck numb when Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padme Amidala had been murdered. But for Minister Mason who had watched the heroic senator and Queen grow up and for her to personally call on him, asking him to be the one to officiant her marriage, that he was the only person she could trust with her secret. The girl he knew was deeply in love with a boy she had met as she fleed Naboo as Queen to plea for help, a boy who's kindness saved a queen when he was a slave, a boy, a mere nine year old who single handedly destroyed the command ship to the trade federation's blockade. A boy now a man, a jedi, who deeply loved her back. The two most prominent figures and heroes of the republic who were deeply in love with each other that they defied the odds to be together. He was numb for years and haunted by the fact that they were about to be parents just when they both died within moments of the other. For those two powerful individuals to die so unjustly actually tested his faith.

But then a man in his mid to late twenties stepped into his office and handed him a letter. A formal request for him to visit the estate of Varykino. He skipped the extremely well written letter down to the signatures wondering who was asking him to visit such a sacred estate to him. He stopped breathing at the two signatures that he had had memorized in his mind for the past twenty years. He had quickly checked the date finding it dated that very morning. Elation filled him as he was given divine proof that their love story wasn't so tragic after all. But as he read the letter his elation died. Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker were asking for a divorce. He knew that it was wrong of him not to send them an answer with the young man who had delivered the letter, but he had to pray for any guidance from the gods on how he should prevent such a horrible thing from happening. He knew that he had to delay this divorce as long as he could, convince them not to sign the papers. But if they did sign the papers there would be no turning back the clock. It would be done. It would be over. He had to delay it. He had to convince them not to sign.

Upon his arrival to Verykino that afternoon, he was greeted by two teenagers guarding the estate. Right away he knew who they were even without the boy standing up and introducing himself and his sister.

"Hello," Minister Manson greeted mournfully regretting the sound of his voice.

"I'm Luke Skywalker and this is my sister Leia," Luke said.

"You're the holy man who married our parents aren't you?" Leia asked.

It broke Manson's heart even more at seeing such a beautiful young girl so depressed. "I am," he confirmed.

Luke grew determined Manson noticed. "Then you know how wrong this is! You can stop this, They still love each other! Look, we're the only ones who know you're here, you can turn around now and never come back, that alone will stop this, there's no one else they can trust to keep this quiet," the boy urged.

"Please help us stop them, you're our last hope," Leia tearfully begged.

"Don't worry my children, I have no intention of letting your parents sign these papers," Manson assured them.

"Then why did you come?! Go back before our father know's you're here which will be any minute!" Luke said as if he were addressing a madman.

"With my guidance you're parents will be set to rights," Manson told the children.

"That isn't very reassuring," Leia told him.

"Do not worry my children I have the powers of the gods on my side," Manson assured them.

Leia clung to her brother. "We're doomed Luke!" she cried.

Luke shook his head. "You don't understand. Our father is a jedi, he doesn't believe in your precious gods, he believes in the force! He's the one calling for the divorce, he won't listen to a thing you say about guidance from your gods!" he said forcefully.

"I will not fail you my children nor will I fail your parents. The gods have told me that with my guidance they will not sign the papers," Manson told them and continued past them.

"You and your make believe gods have doomed us then!" Luke called after him. Manson blessed himself and said a prayer for those poor lost children as he was greeted by a vision.

That was two hours ago and Manson had delayed as much as he could but it appeared that the Skywalker's were quite determined to go through with it. "Have you tried counciling?" he asked.

"No."

"Yes."

Manson looked up confused.

"A mutual friend, a brother really, has talked to us," Padme said.

Manson looked over at Anakin.

"I guess that constitutes as counseling," Anakin conceded. "Obi-Wan is after all the negotiator," he said thoughtfully.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi is alive?" Manson asked.

"Why yes, he has been with us the whole time," Padme said.

"And his negotiations haven't worked?" Manson asked.

Anakin looked over to his wife. "Obviously not good enough," he said.

"Mister Skywalker you called for a divorce but you don't really seem to want one do you?" Manson asked.

"Would you want to divorce the love of your life?" Anakin asked him.

"Then why are you doing it?" Manson asked confused.

Anakin took a deep breath. "The woman I married didn't have a bitter bone in her body," he said at last. "I don't know where she went, but I've wished for her return more than anything I have ever wanted, but she's gone and I'll never see her again," he said at last.

"Have you tried a separation?" Manson asked.

"We've been separated for sixteen years, it didn't work out," Anakin said.

"I see," Manson said confused. "You've tried everything, are you sure?" he asked.

"There's nothing left to try," Padme said brokenly.

"I really don't want to let you do this. I have never seen any two people so in love that their utter devotion to each other radiated off of them before or after the two of you. If you sign these papers there is no going back. It will be done. Are the two of you really sure about this?" he asked finally. He hoped that this would be the moment when they would come to their senses. He waited.

Then Anakin took his wives hand and looked her in the eye. "I never wanted to hurt you Padme," he told her.

"I know," she whispered. "Ani..." She began but Anakin cut her off.

"Just promise me that you'll break out of this shell you've put yourself in and become the woman that you were again. I don't want to be the cause for the galaxy is without her. I know that will never happen if I stick around," he said.

"Anakin..." for the first time in her life words seemed to fail Padme Amidala as she watched her husband sign his name to the divorce papers. It had begun. As soon as Anakin's name was on the papers the ink from the pen turned from black to gold making his part final. There was nothing else to do but to sign her name as well.


	10. Moving on

Owen Lars was a simple man. That was it. He grew up as a farmer, that was who he was. He believed in the rising and the falling of the suns. He didn't believe in all that supernatural hocus pocus that his late step brother Anakin Skywalker believed in. But the morning of Selona the eighth year 3BBY. Approximately three weeks before the seventeenth anniversary of Skywalker's death. Owen Lars became a believer or so he believed.

It was any normal morning for Owen Lars. He was the one who woke up in the early ours to pick the mushrooms off of the evaporators in order to prevent his own child from doing so. He would never have another Lars woman die over mushrooms as his step mother Shmi Skywalker-Lars did. As in every morning, he gathered the baskets together in the kitchen filled with fresh mushrooms. He was still the only one awake yet. Owen grew accustomed to life without his wife who had passed away some years before because of complications from childbirth. Owen mourned Beru's death. But he had a little light in his own tragedy. Their daughter had survived. She was ten now and one hundred percent independent. It was just the two of them now and Owen grew accustomed to being both mother and father to his child which included all the housework and the work on the farm. Unfortunately he couldn't afford hired help for the farm, so he did it all on his own. Owen never complained . This was his life and he was happy. But he could use the help.

"You know when I tuned in I expected to see Beru to being doing the housework and you to be working outside."

Owen jumped at hearing that voice. He had heard it before, but the man who the voice belonged to was dead. "Oh dear oh dear oh dear I am finally loosing it," he muttered to himself.

"Owen?"

"Maybe if I ignore it it will go away," Owen told himself.

"Look, you're the one who begged me to come visit you."

"Yeah when you were alive," Owen muttered.

"I'm sorry if I seemed to ignore your request of friendship or your invitation of family. I was busy fighting in a senseless war, But I'm taking you up on your offer now."

"Go away," Owen said.

"I need your help Owen, and as family you're obligated to help me."

"Okay I'm a believer are you happy!" Owen said.

"What are you ranting about? Please don't tell me that you lost your mind too." There was a slight groan in his tone of voice there.

"What?" Owen demanded.

"Look I'll be at your door in a matter of moments. By the way sorry for not mentioning this earlier but I'm not dead. Apparently you left your comm station on and I've been having some fun at your expense."

At that Owen growled. "That was not funny," he grumbled.

"Yes it was," Skywalker said.

In the next second there was a knock at the door and Owen groaned before answering it to see an older Anakin Skywalker grin at him.

"Surprise brother dear!" Anakin said.

"We're not brother's," Owen told him flatly. "Please don't tell me that you came here to hide out from the Empire because you've been causing trouble. I don't want storm troopers bursting down my door," he said frowning.

"If I was causing trouble for the empire I wouldn't be hiding out on Tatooine," Anakin told him.

"Lucky me," Owen said dryly.

"I wouldn't be hiding out on Tatooine because I would have been shipped off to the spice mines for assassinating the emperor himself, that is if they caught me," Anakin told him letting himself in.

"What am I doing letting a lunatic into my house where I have a ten year old sleeping?" Owen asked himself.

"I may be a lunatic but since your old man married my mother that makes us family," Anakin told him. Mind If I take a mushroom?" he asked

Owen waved a hand "Be my guest," he said.

"I'm hoping to be more than that," Anakin muttered as he popped a mushroom in his mouth. "Hey these aren't that bad, I can see why Mom was fond of them," he said he then noticed the holo Owen had displayed of his daughter. "Cute kid, what's her name?" he asked.

"Lexie. She's ten," Owen told him.

"I've got two of them, they turn seventeen in three weeks. I expect you'll meet them soon, their pretty eager to meet you," Anakin told him.

"Twin girls?" Owen asked.

"One girl, one boy but yeah twins," Anakin said.

"What are are their names?" Owen asked trying to picture Anakin as a father.

"Luke and Leia. Amazing kids really. But I'm not exactly their favorite person right about now," Anakin said the last part regretfully.

"Why's that?" Owen asked.

"Because I'm a lousy father," Anakin said making Owen stare at him.

"Please don't tell me that you're proud of that," Owen said.

"No. I'm far from proud. I'm not perfect Owen. I'm just now coming to terms with all of my faults. I don't think my mother would be very happy with me right about now," Anakin said.

Then Owen noticed the swagger in his step brother's step and how he seemed to be leaning to the side as he stood there. "Good gods are you drunk?!" he asked.

"I think so, but I'm not exactly sure. You know, I'm feeling a bit dizzy, mind if I sit down?" Anakin replied.

"I would strongly advise it," Owen said.

"Thanks," Anakin muttered plopping down on the floor of the kitchen. "I wasn't sure how much longer I'd last like that."

"I didn't mean for you to sit in the middle of the kitchen floor," Owen said, "come on, you need to sit somewhere more comfortable and preferably sobered up," he said helping Anakin up and guiding him to take a seat at the table.

"You're being too good to me, I don't deserve your kindness," Anakin told him.

"What happened to you Anakin?" Owen asked concerned.

"I am incapable of doing any right anymore. I'm a total screw up," Anakin said.

"Come now I don't believe that," Owen said.

"I just divorced my wife. My savior, the most beautiful of all angels. And my kids hate me for it," Anakin told him. He then groaned and banged his head on the table. "Now I have no one," he said despairingly.

Owen rolled his eyes. "Now you're being over dramatic," he said.

"I'd kill myself but I have to kill the emperor first," Anakin said.

"Okay no more alcohol for you," Owen said.

"Maybe I should feed myself to the sarlacc," Anakin said thoughtfully. "The perfect penance for my sins."

"Okay, you really need some sort of professional help. Maybe if you're properly medicated you won't feel like taking your own life," Owen said growing alarmed.

"However I take my own life I have to make sure they think it was an accident," Anakin muttered.

"Anakin, you can't take your own life, think about what that would do to your kids," Owen said.

Anakin frowned. "I don't want to hurt them, I love them too much to do that," he said. He then noticed the flower that sat in a jar in the middle of the table. "Mom," he whispered brokenly. "I'm so very sorry, so very sorry," he murmured.

Owen looked from the flower to the far away look on Anakin's face as he stared at the flower. "Did you just call that flower 'mom'?" he asked.

"Was she happy here?" Anakin asked.

"Shmi was very happy here," Owen told him.

"I've never seen my mother happy," Anakin confessed.

Owen felt for Anakin at this very moment. Owen's own mother passed away when he was very young, but she was very happy. "She missed you a great deal Anakin. She used to talk about you every chance she got. She held out hope that you would come back to visit her," he said.

"I asked them to let me come back to see her but they wouldn't let me, they wanted me to forget her," Anakin whispered angrily.

"Who are they?" Owen asked but Anakin didn't answer. All he got was silence. "Anakin?" he asked. That's when a Anakin snorted loudly and then began to snore. Owen sighed. "I'll just prepare breakfast and let him sleep it off," he muttered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Anakin finally woke up he noticed that he was face down on something hard and his back ached from the awkward position he was in, being slumped over a table at an angle. But his head was pounding. He groaned loudly and lifted his head very slowly. He then found himself staring into a pair of blue eyes. That's when their owner came into focus and the eyes blinked. A girl child sat across from him staring at him.

"Hello," she said.

"Don't scream please," he begged.

"I'm not screaming. Here, my daddy said that you need to drink this," she said pushing a cup toward him. "He said that it would help you."

"What is it?" Anakin asked looking at the contents skeptically.

The girl shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "Are you really Anakin Skywalker?" she asked.

"Yes, and you are?" Anakin replied.

"I'm Lexie Lars," the girl told him.

"How did I get here?" he asked.

"I don't know, you were here when I woke up," Lexie said.

"Where's Owen?" Anakin asked.

"Daddy is in the garage. He's trying to fix something," Lexie told him.

"I need to talk to him," Anakin said getting up but he stood up too fast and swayed to the side.

"But you need to drink your drink," Lexie told him.

Anakin picked up the cup offered to him and downed the contents instantly feeling better but his back was still stiff. He nodded to the girl before finding Owen. He found him where Lexie told him to find him.

"You slept for twelve hours, I hope the alcohol is out of your system," Owen said noticing him walk into the garage.

"You can say that," Anakin replied.

"What are you doing here Anakin?" Owen asked.

"I have no where else to go," Anakin told him.

"Why me?" Owen asked.

"Because we're somewhat family if you can call it that," Anakin told him.

Owen sighed. "Fine. I could use some help around the farm but I want no drinking, I have a ten year old to think of, I don't want her exposed to that," he said.

"Fair enough," Anakin said agreeing. He then noticed the shifter that Owen was working on. "Having trouble?" he asked.

"Yeah, this shifter broke a few weeks ago, but I haven't been able to fix it yet," Owen told him.

"Let me have a look at it," Anakin told him.

"Good luck, it's pretty much shot," Owen told him.

"Not necessarily," Anakin said examining the shifter. He picked up a few tools and started working on it. Within moments he handed it back to Owen. "It's fixed," he said.

"You're not joking are you?" Owen asked.

"I'm good at fixing things," Anakin told him.

"What about that hunk of junk you came here in? I can't imagine that it's flyable," Owen asked.

"I've got it working," Anakin told him.

"Obviously," Owen muttered. He looked Anakin then. "If you're going to stay here, then you need to work," he said.

"I expected that," Anakin told him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks after the divorce Anakin rolled out of bed knowing that he needed to get those parts for his ship today. Moving on wasn't easy and neither was the life as a moisture farmer. Owen had been good to Anakin in allowing him to stay in favor of Anakin helping out around the farm. Anakin resigned himself to the fact that this was his life now.

Upon Obi-Wan's insistence when Anakin left Naboo, Anakin took a two way comm. Apparently Luke had adjusted the two way comms so that the twins could keep contact with Obi-Wan and their mother if ever they got separated between worlds. This was, according to Obi-Wan, a way for Anakin to keep in contact with his old mentor and the twins at any time without the empire being able to track them. So far Anakin had spoken to Obi-Wan several times, but the twins had yet to comm him. Apparently Luke and Leia were still upset.

scratching his head, Anakin went about doing what he did every morning and met Owen and Lexie at the breakfast table. "I need to make a trip into Mos Espa today," he announced.

"What for?" Lexie asked and took a bite of her breakfast.

"I need to get some parts for my ship," Anakin told her.

"You're serious about getting that thing into outstanding condition then?" Owen asked.

"Yes," Anakin said simply.

"Can you even do it? And how are you going to pay for the parts?" Owen asked.

"I'll have the ship fixed up in no time and I don't need money, Watto is going to give me the parts for free," Anakin told him.

"Good luck," Owen snorted.

"Since I'll be gone getting parts, is there anything that we need that I can get while I'm out?" Anakin asked.

"I think we're good," Owen told him.

"Do you think that you can get some sweet powder?" Lexie asked.

"Lexie, you don't need any of that," Owen told his daughter.

Lexie's face fell. "Yes Daddy," she said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Watto's junk shop looked worse for the wear Anakin thought when he arrived. Taking a deep breath he pushed aside the old memories and entered the junk shop. For a moment he wondered if Watto was even still around since he didn't see him. But if he knew Watto, he knew that the toydarian would be out any time now so he just browsed around the shop looking for parts. Finding a few things that he could use, he made a mental note of where they were before heading out back to go hunting for parts.

"No customers back here unattended!"

Anakin calmly turned around to face Watto. "I'm looking for parts to a T17 Kumba Class Corellian Gunshuttle year 37BBY," Anakin told him calmly.

Watto flew forward to examine his customer. "You look familiar," he said.

"I'm not from around here," Anakin lied.

"What kind of parts are you looking for?" Watto asked.

"All of them," Anakin said, "including pieces of Limna for the outside,"

"You're in luck I just got a shipment in mostly what you're looking for, but it will be costly, five million," Watto said.

"You're going to give me everything I'm looking for for free," Anakin told him.

"What are you daft? No money no deal," Watto told him.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "I don't think you're in the position to refuse me," he said.

"Leave my shop and come back when you have the money," Watto told him.

Anakin lifted his hand and used the force to shove Watto hard into a pile of junk. "Like I said, you're in no position to refuse me," he said.

"You think you can use tricks to persuade me?" Watto demanded getting up.

Anakin used to the force to put pressure on Watto's windpipe all the while hating himself for using this trick. "You'll give me everything I ask for Watto. That's less than you owe me for the hardship you put me and my mother through," he said dangerously calm.

At that remark Watto's eyes grew bigger as he struggled for air now knowing why Anakin looked so familiar. "Whatever...you...say..." he managed to choke out.

Anakin released him much to Watto's relief. "You never saw me today or ever. From now on any Skywalker who comes here looking for parts gets what they want to questions asked and no money exchanged," he ordered.

"They said you died in the purges, how did you survive?" Watto demanded.

"I turned into Darth Vader," Anakin told him bluntly.

At that Watto knew that he would be looking for trouble should he ever cross his former slave. "Where should I have these parts delivered?" he asked.

"Docking bay seventy four. And I want those speeder bikes," Anakin said pointing to the set of three old speeder bikes around the corner.

"They don't work," Watto told him.

"Then I'll get them working," Anakin said. "If my shipment doesn't arrive in half an hour, I'll be back here and I wont be happy," Anakin told him leaving the shop. Half an hour later Anakin oversaw the shipment being loaded into his ship.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three months after the divorce Anakin was working on his ship when two X-wing class ships landed. Anakin was too busy to really take notice. The two ships opened up and their pilots took off their helmets revealing the twins. Luke and Leia both jumped down from their ships and approached their father.

"This place doesn't seem like much," Luke said looking around.

"That's because it isn't," Anakin replied turning around to face his kids. "I'd hug you, but I'm covered in grease," he said

"How are you holding up?" Leia asked .

"I'm doing the best that I can. Don't worry about me," Anakin told her.

"Uncle Anakin!" Lexie cried coming outside, she stopped when she saw the new comers. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Your cousins," Anakin told the ten year old. "What is it?" he asked.

Lexie turned away from the twins to face him. "Daddy said to tell you that lunch is almost ready," she told him.

Anakin looked up at the sky to the positions of the suns. "Yeah I guess it's about that time," he said. "I'll be in in a few minutes," he told Lexie.

"Okay then," Lexie said going back inside.

Anakin turned back to the twins. "You didn't tell me you were coming, please tell me that your mother knows you're here," he said.

"We told her that we needed to get off of Hoth," Luke said.

"She only agreed because Luke stayed out all night in the snow after being attacked by a wampa, if it weren't for Han he would have froze," Leia informed him.

At this Anakin raised an eyebrow. "And you didn't sense this attack?" he asked his son.

"I was preoccupied by this meteor that crashed. I wanted to make sure that it wasn't another prob droid," Luke told him.

"Was it?" Anakin asked.

"No, just some sort of escape pod, nothing was in it, last I knew it was in the possession of the alliance, they're trying to figure out where it came from," Luke answered.

"That's strange. I should contact Obi-Wan and see what he thinks," Anakin muttered. He shook his head. "Come on inside then," he told them. When they got inside Anakin brought them to a door. "I don't know how long you'll be here, but you're going to have to share a room, I have some comfortable clothes stored in there for the two of you, whatever you're wearing now wont be all that comfortable here," he told them. "There's a refresher behind the door on the right," he added.

"This is awkward now isn't it?" Leia asked.

"This isn't how I want things you know that," Anakin told them.

"Then why did you do it?" Luke asked.

"Because I had to, now get changed while I get cleaned up," Anakin told them and walked away.

Luke turned to his twin. "Do you really think it will work?" he asked.

"It has to," Leia told him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have visitors," Anakin announced as he lead Luke and Leia to the lunch table.

"So Lexie told me," Owen said, he shook Luke and Leia's hands. "Your father has told me about you," he told them.

Luke and Leia looked at each other both wondering what exactly their father had to say about them.

"I'm sure that you're used to better food than what you'll find on Tatooine, but it's all we have," Owen said.

Anakin placed a hand on each twin's shoulder. "They won't complain," Anakin said and looked at the twins. "Will you?" he said adding a little pressure on thier shoulders as a warning.

"No we won't," Leia said.

"We're used to crappy food, we grew up on the run," Luke couldn't help but add the comment directed at his father.

Anakin looked at his son knowing the full meaning behind his words. "Sit down the both of you," he said.

Owen looked at the three Skywalkers seeing the tension in the kids, the boy mostly.

Luke didn't say another word through the whole meal and ate his meal sullenly. Leia at least made an effort at conversation all the while sending looks at her brother. When the meal was over with Owen and Lexie cleared the table and began cleaning up leaving Anakin alone with his children.

"Lets just make the best of this situation okay," Anakin suggested.

"Whatever," Luke said sullenly.

"Luke," Leia warned.

Luke looked Anakin in the eye. "Why would you want to be in such a wretched place for anyway?" he demanded.

"I grew up here," Anakin said simple.

"You grew up on Coruscant," Luke said flatly.

"I was born here, my mother raised me here," Anakin told him.

"You're mother is dead," Luke said sullenly.

"Luke!" Leia warned.

Anakin frowned at his son. "I'm reminded of that every day when I see her gravestone. I'm reminded of the most horrific night of my life. Of how much of a failure I am," he said flatly.

"You're not a failure," Leia whispered.

"You're needed elsewhere but instead you holed up on this desolate planet. Some chosen one you are," Luke told him.

"The galaxy is better off without me," Anakin said.

"Who is supposed to stop the emperor if not you?" Luke demanded.

Anakin stood up then and turned to the door before turning back to his son. "I can't stop Palpatine, I never could. Whether any one us likes it or not, this is my place now. This is my life. If you want to be a part of it like I want you to be, then accept it," he said before leaving.

When he left Leia turned to her brother. "That went well," she said flatly. "Maybe if you changed your attitude a little then we can convince him to snap out of this whole he's in," she said before standing up and leaving.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Leia found her father in the garage. "Luke didn't mean to upset you," she said.

"Yes he did," Anakin told her as he worked on a motor of some sort. "I won't break Leia. I can take criticism no matter who it comes from," he told her. "I'm surprised that you're not as sullen as your brother given the situation," he added.

"I have more reason to be than Luke," Leia told him.

"Why's that?" Anakin asked feigning innocence.

"I know that it was you who ratted me out to Mom about Han," Leia told him.

"She told you then," Anakin said clearly not bothered.

"She didn't have to," Leia said. "What I don't understand is why you did it. It's not like you didn't keep a relationship secret," she finished flatly.

"I did it because secrets never help anyone. Look at what it did to your mother and I," Anakin told her.

"It was a completely different situation and you know it! It didn't have to stay a secret for long!" Leia told him.

"I'm not going to apologize for doing what I felt was right," Anakin told her.

"I don't expect any sort of apology out of you. The truth of the matter is that I don't have any expectations where you're concerned," Leia told him coolly.

That for some reason stabbed at him. He stopped what he was working on. "I can never take back the things that I have done in the past. I don't ask for forgiveness because I don't deserve it. But If I can ever go back in time and change it, I would do it in a heartbeat. You have to believe that," he said.

"I know you would. But you can't. The least you can do is fix your mistakes, that's all we ask," Leia told him before leaving.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leia busied herself by taking over some of the cleaning in dining room. Luke had gone off to work on his X-wing. Owen and Lexie was doing whatever they did at this time and as far as Leia knew her father was still in the garage. She had come here to convince him to not only come home but to help the alliance. They needed him. But he was unable to see that yet. She refused to believe that he didn't care, that he would stay here forever. She still believed that he would change his mind and come back to them, that they would be a family, that the Empire would be destroyed.

Leia was brought out of her thoughts when a blue prickly looking flower was offered to her.

"A peace offering," Anakin said as Leia took the flower smelling it's sun drenched scent.

"I didn't think such things grew here," she said turning to face her father.

"They only grow in places with high moisture levels. It's how a moisture farmer knows where to make his homestead," Anakin told her.

"Interesting," Leia said.

Anakin leaned against the table. "There's an old legend about a great oasis somewhere in the deserts. Many adventure seekers have gone out to search for it but were never seen again. Some say that they died somewhere out there from the heat or from dehydration. Some say that they were taken prisoner by Tuskans while other say that hey had found the oasis and decided to never leave it. When I was a boy, I had grand desires for adventure and tried to go looking for the oasis, I went as far as I could go being a slave and all, not to mention I was only six years old at the time. I thought that I had found it once when I found a whole area of those flowers. I picked a few and came running home to my mother telling her about my great adventure and my surprising find. She listened to my story and encouraged me to believe in my adventure telling me how brave I was. From then on I continued to travel to my oasis to present these flowers to her, especially when she was sad," he told her.

Leia looked down at the flower and imaged her father presenting one to his mother as a child. "Does the flower have a name?" she asked.

"It's called a Sand-Bud-Leia," Anakin told her.

Leia looked at him then now knowing why she had such an unusual name. "I was named in remembrance of your mother," she concluded.

Anakin smiled. "I couldn't give you my mother's name. To me there was only one Shmi Skywalker and there could never be any other in my heart. But I came up with the next best thing. I never explained to your mother where I came up with your name and what it meant. I ever talked about my mother after she died," he told her. He looked away for a moment as though he was seeing something she couldn't before turning back to her. "You've probably been told that you look like your mother, but in truth you look more like my mother," he said.

"I don't suppose there is any holo's of her?" Leia asked.

"I don't know. There might be somewhere around here, she lived here for several years before she died," Anakin replied.

"Have you asked Uncle Owen?" Leia asked.

"No," Anakin said quickly. "You can ask him. I'm not ready to see them if they're around," he finished.

"You loved her very much," Leia said.

"She was all I had. My hope," Anakin whispered. He straitened up and gave Leia a kiss on her forehead. "I know that I never showed it, but I loved you from the moment your mother told me she was pregnant, remember that," he told her before leaving the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of the day Anakin washed up. He splashed water of his face before bracing his hands on the edge of the sink. He took a deep breath as he did at the end of every day before looking up into the mirror. The face he saw morphed before his very eyes from the innocent young boy he once was to the nineteen year old who grew up fast by not only getting married and breaking the rules but getting involved in a war shortly after watching his mother die, the events hardening him and then to the war scared face, the last face of Anakin Skywalker. Then he saw the badly burned face of the newly born Darth Vader. From there the morphing grew faster as the face healed and was sealed in darkness until suddenly it stopped morphing. Now Anakin Skywalker was back, but he still looked like Darth Vader.

Suddenly Anakin was having a hard time breathing as he struggled to separate himself from the monster that he had lived as for so long. He closed his eyes and slumped against the sink as he saw the faces of everyone he had killed. Including the children. Then he saw Padme. Her horrified expression on Mustafar. Then he saw her hard emotionless face on top of the jedi temple followed by her startled and freighted look on Naboo and her please for him to stop. He cries rang in his ears like thunder. He felt as though someone had an iron grip on his throat and he struggled for air. He opened his eyes and looked himself straight in the mirror. He had to separate himself from Vader. He had to do something so that he wouldn't see Vader in the mirror again.

Once he had calmed down some he found his shaving kit. He knew that it wouldn't help anything, but he needed to make a change, even if it only started with this. He took one last look at himself before preparing the razor and proceeded in shaving his hair off. It was only the beginning. Once he had done this, he could move about unrecognized. He would start putting a plan in motion. Luke and Leia were right. He was the one who had to end it. He had to end the suffering that he had helped create. But he would do things himself this time. He would face the monster alone.


	11. Uh Oh Danger

A/N: Anoher chapter. This story will end pretty soon, like in a couple more chapters. Anyway. Today is my birthday and instead of treating myself, I'm treating you. I know I'm so kind. Anyway, enjoy.

Charlie.

* * *

When the morning came on Tatooine Luke and Leia found themselves waking up to a ten year old bouncing in their room.

"Ugggg an invasion!" Luke called.

"Shut up Luke!" Leia said throwing her pillow over her head.

"House rules, no sleeping in!" Lexie told them.

Luke sleepily looked over at his wrist crono and groaned. It was only five o clock standard time. "Why me?" he groaned.

At that point Anakin knocked on the door. "Time to get up! There's work to do!" he told them.

Luke and Leia groaned at the chirpy tone in their father's voice.

"Just because you're not going to be here most of the times doesn't mean that you'll be exempted from work. It's house rules, we're a team and as a team we share the work," Lexie told them.

"Jedi shouldn't be forced to do farm work on a dust ball," Luke complained.

Leia threw a pillow at her brother. "Shut up!" she said.

"Hey it wasn't my idea to come here!" Luke told her catching the pillow.

"Neither was it mine. Ben thought it would be a good idea if we came here," Leia told him.

Lexie tilted her head to the side. "Who's Ben?" she asked.

"Our uncle," Luke told her simply not wanting to explain the thing about master and padawan to the miniature farmer.

"Ten more seconds!" Anakin called them.

"Since you're up now I'll just leave you two to get dressed," Lexie said skipping out of the room.

"Just how long do we have to stay here?" Luke asked.

"I think a couple of days would be sufficient enough. We can always make an excuse to go back," Leia said.

Good," Luke said standing up. "The sooner that I get off of this planet of dust the better," he said.

"Hoth is no better," Leia told him.

"At least on Hoth we'll be doing something productive. Squeezing water out of dirt is not my idea of productive," Luke said.

"We just have to keep pointing things out to Dad and let him think about it. He'll come around soon enough. I think I may have started to get him thinking," Leia said.

"You're being optimistic," Luke remarked.

"Someone has to," Leia pointed out.

"We may have to face facts that this may be a lost cause without Mom joining us," Luke told her.

Leia didn't say anything as she thought about her brother's words. She didn't want to accept it. She just didn't.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the twins entered the dining room they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw their father. All of his hair was gone replaced by a bald head. "What did you do????" the demanded in unison.

Anakin looked up at them then. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Your hair," Leia said.

"You're fraggen bald!" Luke yelled.

"I don't want any foul language in my house," Owen said frowning.

"I think it's a nice new look," Anakin said turning back to his meal and taking a bite of salted bantha meat. "Sit down and eat. We have a treat today. It's not often that we get salted bantha meat. I doubt that you've ever had it nor the sweet tasting blue milk," he finished.

"I can see the light shining off of the top of your head," Luke said flatly clearly not liking this new look.

"_Why_ would you shave your head?" Leia asked.

"Anonymity. A drastic change in appearance will give a person a new identity. I lived most of my life in the spotlight. I can't very well walk around and take the chance of being recognized. I'm supposed to be dead remember," Anakin told them simply.

Luke and Leia slowly took their seats at the table. "Then you're going out in public, you're leaving this dust ball?" Luke asked.

"I didn't say that," Anakin answered. "I have to go out around here at some point. Mos Eisly and Mos Espa are both crowded with scum and villainy. Most of which I had come across at some point when I was a jedi. If they see me word could get out that I survived the purges and the Empire would come barging down here."

Luke frowned and Leia quickly thought about her next words. "The best place for a jedi to hide is with the alliance. There are several who have survived that have contacted the alliance over the years," she said.

"The Alliance wouldn't accept me, not with some of the thing's I've done," Anakin said putting a close on the subject.

"What have you done Uncle Anakin?" Lexie asked.

"Never you mind," Anakin told her quickly.

Owen looked over at his step brother not knowing what it was he had done but knowing that it must have been bad. "One does have a few things in their past that they regret. It's only natural to have regrets," he said looking pointedly at Anakin. "Some do things in a time of grief that they later regret for example," he finished.

Anakin looked over at Owen then in surprise. "That is one motivator," he said.

Luke and Leia looked at each other then figuring that this reference was to something in their father's past that they knew nothing about.

Lexie cleaned her plate and announced, "I'm done."

"Go ahead and start your schoolwork," Owen said to his daughter.

"Yes Daddy," Lexie said obediently leaving the table with her dishes.

"It's an early day and work needs to be done. When the three of you are done eating you can come help," Owen said standing up.

When they were gone Luke and Leia felt better about saying what they came here to say. "We want you to come home with us Dad," Leia said.

Anakin sat back in his chair. "And your mother? What does she want?" he asked.

Luke and Leia looked at each other again before turning back to him. "She hasn't said anything," Leia said at last.

"You're making this request without your mother's consent. I can't give in to that. No. I'm not coming back. Too much damage had been done," Anakin told them.

"You're making excuses. Stop beating around the bush and just tell us that the reason you're not coming is because you don't want to come home!" Luke said.

"That's not it," Anakin told him.

"That's exactly it! You would rather stay on this skraggen dust ball than own up to what you did!" Luke yelled standing up.

"Luke," Leia warned.

"That's not what I'm doing, Luke," Anakin told him. "I know that things don't seem good right now but they will get better. Now sit down and finished your breakfast," he said calmly.

"E Chu Ta Shag!" Luke yelled the curse at his father. He really didn't anticipate the reaction he got out his father. In fact he didn't anticipate anything at all.

Anakin stood up so fast that both twins widened their eyes. "SIT DOWN, SHUT UP AND EAT YOUR BREAKFAST!!!!" he roared.

Leia tore her eyes away from her father to look at Luke. Both twins seemed frozen in fear until finally Luke sat down under his father's watchful gaze.

Once Luke was seated and silent Anakin sat back down. "Do you even know what you just said to me?" he demanded. He looked at Luke pointedly.

Luke didn't say a word he just shook his head.

"I wouldn't yell curses at people if you don't know what they mean you could get a reaction out of somebody that you didn't anticipate coming. Consider yourself lucky that I didn't bash your teeth in just then," Anakin told him tightly. "You're both going back to your mother today and I want no more talk of me joining you. Do I make myself clear?" he said.

Luke and Leia nodded both still unable to speak a word.

"Good. Finish up. I'll tell Obi-Wan to await your arrival," Anakin said standing up and leaving the table.

When he was gone Leia punched her brother "You half witted scruffy looking nerfhearder!" she snapped. "Now we'll never get him back!"

"No one can make someone do what they don't want to do Leia," Luke told her getting up from the table leaving his sister alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Owen Lars stood off in the distance as he watched the twins say goodbye to their father. Owen was in the next room when he heard Luke curse at his father and Anakin's short fuse response. It was obvious to him that something more significant had happened to drive the Skywalker family apart and with Luke's obvious anger towards his father he guessed that Anakin did something a lot more than get divorced. Owen wanted to mind his business, but whatever this was, it was family. He needed to get to the bottom of this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leia hugged her father as they stood by the X-wings. "Luke didn't mean what he said," she whispered.

"You don't have to apologize for your brother. What he says or does does not reflect on you," Anakin told her before releasing her.

Leia held back her tears getting the feeling that this would be the last time that they would ever spend time together.

Anakin then turned to Luke who stood to the side sullenly. "You know this might be the last time we see each other for a while. Lets drop any hard feelings for now," he said.

Luke didn't say anything right away. Finally he stepped closer and held out his hand. "This is goodbye then isn't it," he said.

Anakin looked down at Luke's hand not wanting to take it like they were just acquaintances. He wanted to give his son a proper goodbye but Luke apparently didn't want it. Instead of giving Luke a hug goodbye, he took his offered hand. "Take care of yourself, Son," he said.

"Goodbye Anakin," Luke said turning away and getting into his X-wing.

Anakin watched his son leave wanting to call him back. He didn't want them to leave yet. But it was too late to make this visit last any longer. Besides it wasn't exactly pleasant. He hoped that the next one would be. He turned to his daughter and nodded at her. "Go on," he told her. He gave her a quick smile. "You're needed elsewhere right now," he said.

"You're needed too," Leia told him.

"I know where my place is. Now go," Anakin told her.

Leia hugged him one more time. She wanted to say more but she found herself unable to say anything else. Instead she pulled away and held her tears before climbing into her X-wing.

Anakin watched as his children took off in their ships and left him feeling that he wouldn't see them again in a long time. He watched them leave until he could no longer see the ships before turning to the work that needed to be done.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke didn't care too much for hyperspace that much. He preferred taking complete control of his ship and pulling maneuvers. Hyperspace gave him nothing to do but think. He normally used this time to meditate but not this time. This time he had too much on his mind. He kept thinking of his father. Of how easy he had given up. It was as though Anakin Skywalker didn't want a family, didn't want to help the galaxy. And if that was the case, how could Luke come from such a less honorable man. Why would his mother love him so much.

"_Ani wasn't always like this_"His mother had broken down in tears when she uttered those words. She seemed, to Luke, to still be in love with an image of a man that no longer existed. Part of him didn't want to go back and hear her in the middle of the night. He didn't want to hear her crying and calling out his name. He sometimes hated his father for this but then he reminded himself that hate lead to the dark side. He would _never_ follow down the path of the dark side like his father did.

It was with that thought that something began to happen. His X-wing dropped out of hyperspace. Luke looked around wildly and saw his sister's X-wing join him.

"Luke what's going on?" Leia cried.

It was then that Luke saw the star destroyer. "Sithspit!" he yelled. "Leia get back into hyperspace!" he called and worked the controls on his ship but nothing happened.

"Nothing is happening Luke!" Leia called.

Then the ship started moving toward the star destroyer. "Sithspawn!" Luke cursed furiously working at the controls of his ship.

"Luke!"

"They have us in a tractor beam!" Luke said frightfully.

"What are we going to do?!" Leia asked clearly frightened.

Luke watched as the star destroyer became closer and tried to think about what Ben would do in this situation but nothing appealed to him. "We're not going down without a fight. Be sure to have your lightsaber handy," Luke told his sister.

"We're outnumbered Luke it's not going to work," Leia told him.

Luke then remembered one of Ben's tales from the clone wars. About how many times he was outnumbered. "We'll make it, we're jedi remember," he said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the twins were pulled into the hanger bay of the star destroyer they had already prepared themselves for battle. As dozens of storm troopers surrounded them they popped open their canopies and jumped out of their X-wings, lightsabers ignited and deflected blaster fire while cutting down the surrounding storm troopers.

"Next move genius?"Leia demanded as more storm troopers came into the hanger.

"We have to disable the tractor beam," Luke told her.

"And then how are we going to escape?" Leia demanded, "We're surrounded by the enemy and we've made ourselves known as jedi," she pointed out.

"We'll make it," Luke said as he sent blaster fire back to it's owner.

Suddenly the storm troopers stopped their firing and stood in formation. Luke and Leia looked around them still on their guard.

"I've got a bad feeling," Leia said ominously.

"Yeah," Luke agreed and then saw red robed guards followed by a cloaked figure.

"Welcome young Skywalkers, I've been waiting for you," Emperor Palpatine said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of days later Anakin continued to work on his ship getting the last thing done growing satisfied with the outcome. But to him there still seemed to be things that needed to be done. He stepped back and appraised the ship's new appearance. It wasn't perfect and he doubted if it ever would be. But it looked less like a hunk of junk. He had spend hours ripping apart the inside and replacing parts but he had yet to really test it.

"You sure did a number on that thing," Owen said walking up to him.

"Yeah. It took a lot of work though," Anakin said.

"Too bad you couldn't get Luke and Leia to help you with it," Owen said.

"I have another project to do with them for the next time," Anakin told him.

"The speeder bikes?" Owen asked.

"Yeah,"

Owen paused for a bit choosing his words carefully. "Look I heard what Luke said to you," he said at last.

"I'm sorry that you heard that," Anakin said going back to his ship.

Owen wanted to say more but another ship slowly making it's way towards them. "Anyone else you know?" he asked.

Anakin looked up as he sensed the other ship just in time to see the Millennium Falcon land. As the ramp lowered Anakin received his surprise when Padme ran down the ramp.

"Where are they?" she demanded.

"Where are who?" Anakin asked her getting the feeling that something was up.

"Don't play dumb Anakin it doesn't suit you!" Padme snapped. "You said that you were sending Luke and Leia back days ago, where are they?" she demanded.

"They left three days ago, I assumed that they were with you!" Anakin told her.

"It's true, I saw them take off," Owen said speaking up for his step brother.

"Stay out of this!" both Anakin and Padme said.

Anakin then noticed Obi-Wan approaching them. "There's something the two of you should know," he said. "We just received a distress signal from Luke's astromech droid a short bit ago," he said.

Padme's hands went up to her mouth in fear. "They're okay, tell me they're okay," she said.

"I can't read the readout, it's in huttese. Apparently Arsix has been programed with huttese," Obi-Wan said handing Anakin the readout.

"fierfrek!" Anakin exclaimed loudly.

"Come now! No foul language I don't want my daughter using those words!" Owen said.

Anakin looked Obi-Wan in the eye. "They've been captured," he said. "By the emperor," he finished.

Padme palled at this. "No, no, no!" she said. "He'll kill them! He'll kill them because of you!" she screamed launching herself at Anakin and punching him.

Anakin grabbed hold of her fists to halt the attack. "We'll get the back. No harm will come to Luke and Leia, I promise," he told her.

"No!" Padme snapped. "You've done enough damage! I don't want you to do anything for us. You never have and we certainly don't need you to now!" she told him.

"I'm the only one who can get them back Padme. I'm going," Anakin told her.

"No! I've been taking care of my kids on my own for years. I don't need your help," Padme said.

"Padme, you cannot just barge into the Emperor's residence and demand that he give you your children back, it doesn't work that way," Obi-Wan calmly told her.

"I'll make it work!" Padme said stubbornly.

"Will you stop thinking irrationally and accept the fact that you need me?" Anakin demanded grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look at him.

Padme pulled away from him then. "How dare you tell me that I'm being irrational! When you're the king of it! You turned your back on your family because of a stupid dream! You left me alone to raise our children! Where were you all those years Anakin?! Where were you when my babies were sick?! Where were you when they almost died?! Where were you when they woke up from terrible nightmares?! Where were you?! I'll tell you where you were! You were out there committing mass murder for your precious emperor!!!" she screamed punching him.

Anakin didn't stop her assault knowing that she had every right to hit him for what he had done. He knew that she was right and there wasn't a thing he could do to change it. It wasn't long before she grew tired of punching him and broke down crying. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry . I wish that I could change it Padme. If I had a chance to go back in time I would do things differently," he told her wrapping his arms around her.

By that time Han had joined them witnessing the whole thing. "I have the coordinates readout from that distress signal," he said handing the readout to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan turned to Han. "Thank you," he said and turned to Anakin. "I think it would be best if we rested a moment and come up with a plan," he said.

"I agree. The Emperor will be expecting a rescue team, I think a plan is an excellent idea," Anakin said.

"I want to get to them now," Padme said pulling herself away from Anakin.

Anakin looked at her then. He didn't want her to be put in danger. If she faced the emperor now, she would be facing his wrath. "I think that it would be a good idea if you stayed here. In your state of distress you could be vulnerable," he said.

Padme shook her head. "No! I'm not staying here when my children are in danger!" she told him.

"I think that Anakin is right on this Padme," Obi-Wan told her agreeing with Anakin.

Padme looked at them outraged that they would even suggest that she stay put when Luke and Leia were in danger. "Han get the Falcon ready, we're going after them she said walking toward the Falcon.

"Padme I don't think..." Han said.

"I don't care about what you think, any of you!" Padme told them.

"Padme!" Anakin said grabbing her arm.

Padme turned to him then ready to demand that he let her go but Anakin waved his hand in front of her eyes and for some reason she instantly felt drowsy. Anakin caught her just as she fell asleep before she hit the ground.

"She isn't going to like that trick you just pulled Anakin," Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin looked away from Padme's sleeping face and up at his old mentor. "She'll have to deal with it," he said. He then looked off in the distance. "A sand storm is coming, come on, we better get inside," he said at last.

Obi-Wan looked over to where Anakin was looking but didn't see anything. "I don't see anything," he said.

"That's because you don't live on Tatooine, come on," Owen said ushering the group inside.

Anakin picked Padme up and carried her inside taking her to his room where he laid her down on the bed.

"How long is she going to be asleep?" Han asked from the doorway.

"Until the morning," Anakin said turning away from Padme's sleeping form. He placed a hand on Han shoulder. "It's best to let her sleep. She'll feel better when she has had some sleep," he said leaving the room.

* * *


	12. Destiny

The sand storm lasted until the middle of the night. Everyone in the homestead had retired for the night, the search and rescue for Luke and Leia being put on hold until the morning. But one person was still awake. Anakin finished getting dressed in his old jedi robes. He keyed in a code to a locked drawer and looked down at his old lightsaber. He picked it up and ignited it, the blue blade bringing back memories he had wanted to forget. He turned it off and hooked it onto his belt before shrugging on his cloak. He then looked down to where Padme was still sleeping. "Forgive me Padme but I'm doing this for your own good. This isn't like the last time, you will forgive me for this," he told her and pulled his hood up over his head and left the room running smack into Obi-Wan.

"That was a nice trick creating that sandstorm," Obi-Wan said crossing his arms.

"You figured that out then," Anakin said.

"I know your tricks. Now, I assume that you have a plan," Obi-Wan said.

"No, we're going to make things up as we go," Anakin told him as they walked through the house.

"You do realize that you can't keep her from following us," Obi-Wan told him.

"Yes I can," Anakin said adamantly as they got outside. He walked straight over to the Millennium Falcon.

"What are you doing? You have your own ship, you don't have to steal someone else's," Obi-Wan said.

"I'm not taking this ship," Anakin told him.

"Then what are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Dismantling the hyperdrive," Anakin said and ran up the ramp of the ship.

"That just might work," Obi-Wan muttered following Anakin into the Falcon. When he caught up with him Anakin had already taken the hyperdrive apart. "You don't waste any time anymore," he said.

Anakin looked at him from his position under the hyperdrive. "My kids are in danger, we don't have the luxury of time," he said and went back to work on the hyperdrive.

"I care about Luke and Leia too Anakin, but don't forget that I had a hand in not only raising them but I trained them just as I trained you," Obi-Wan told him.

"You don't know what Palpatine is capable of, you don't know his personal torture methods," Anakin pointed out.

"Did he torture you?" Obi-Wan asked alarmed.

"It's the ways of the sith Obi-Wan. Surely you realize that," Anakin replied yanking some wires loose breaking some. "Besides it was my punishment for killing my pregnant wife," he said.

"Anakin, you know she was still alive when we left Mustafar," Obi-Wan said.

"I thought I did," Anakin said quietly.

Obi-Wan looked at his former apprentice for a moment remembering what the media had to be told for Padme's death. "I'm sorry Anakin," was all he could say.

"It's over and done with," Anakin said flatly replacing the panel over the hyperdrive. "That will keep them here for the time being," he said satisfied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke hadn't slept since their capture. He wasn't even sure where he was exactly. He didn't even know where Leia was. Once they were captured they were disarmed and taken in separate directions. When he was left alone in his cell he put a code out for Arsix to send a distress signal from his wrist crono. He knew that it would be a while before help would come and that there was little the Alliance could do.

He rested his head against the wall he was sitting against and closed his eyes. _Ben... Father...help_

His cell was then opened and storm troopers entered the cell with their blasters aimed at him. Luke barely glanced at them.

"Blasters, so uncivilized," he said. One of the storm troopers grabbed him by the arm and yanked him to his feet. "Get your filthy hands off of me!" Luke said using the force to shove the storm troopers away from him knocking them against the walls of the small cell. "And you killed jedi," Luke spat prepared to take this opportunity to escape his cell. He got to the door and looked from side to side seeing no one. Quickly he made his way down the row of cells pausing when he got to the end. Before the officers commanding the cell black could react he called one of the blasters from the men and fired letting the force guide him in his aim. Once all the men were too injured to do anything he ran over to the console screen looking for where Leia was being held. He had to act quickly before the clones got to her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padme opened her eyes feeling disoriented in the strange surroundings. She sat up quickly and saw the room she was in in disarray as though someone had to change quickly. Then she remembered. "Anakin Skywalker is a dead man!" she growled getting out of bed. "Han Solo you better have that ship of yours ready!" she yelled when she got to the door.

Han ran over to her looking like he had just got out of bed. "You slept for hours, I was beginning to get worried about you," he said.

"Remind me to kill Anakin when I see him," Padme told him.

"Why?" Han asked handing her her blaster.

"Because he forced me into sleeping!" Padme snapped holstering her blaster.

"He can do that?" Han asked pausing.

"For Anakin Skywalker the impossible is possible. Now lets get a move on," she said leaving the house with Han close at her heals.

"What's your plan?" he asked when they reached the Falcon.

Padme paused. "This isn't going to be easy," she said.

"Since when are things easy?" Han asked strapping himself into the pilots seat while Padme took the co pilots seat.

"I'm sending a message to the Alliance, we'll need their support," Padme told him punching a code into the comm station for the Alliance.

"You do that, I'm just going to switch to hyperspace to get to Coruscant," Han said punching in the coordinates as he took off. Once they reached space, he pulled a lever for the hyperdrive but nothing happened.

Padme looked at Han in disbelief. "No hyperspace? No hyperspace!" she yelled.

"It's not my fault!" Han said defensively. "I thought he fixed it!"

Padme leaned back in her seat. "I can't believe he did this! That Skraggen bastard!" she said Han's ungentlemanly ways rubbing off on her.

Han looked at her funny. "I never thought I'd hear you curse," he said in disbelief.

"Go see if you can fix the hyperdrive," Padme commanded.

"I was thinking the same thing," Han said standing up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I never thought I'd set foot in this place," Obi-Wan remarked as he and Anakin snuck around Vader's manor.

"I didn't expect to come back here," Anakin said punching in a code into a computer. He used a secret code to access the Emperors palace where he knew Luke and Leia were being held. "At least the codes are working," he said looking at Obi-Wan.

"I'm not sure if that's a good sign," Obi-Wan said feeling the warning in the force whispering to him. "I think we should move on from here."

"I think you're right," Anakin said.

"Are there any secret passages or escape routs?" Obi-Wan asked.

"There's a sewer line that connects with the imperial palace," Anakin told him.

Obi-Wan leveled him a an I'm not doing that look. "Sewage, that's all there is," he said.

"We don't have the luxury of time to argue over this," Anakin said.

"No self respecting person would rummage through sewage," Obi-Wan told him.

"There's a first time for everything," Anakin reminded him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke hid around the corner with his stolen blaster held high. By now his escape had been noticed, he was sure. He used the force to feel how many opponents he had on this cell block. Feeling lucky, he sent a force wave through the guards station knocking the guards against the wall unconscious. He came out of his hiding spot and ran down the cell block coming to a stop outside Leia's cell door. He used the force to crush the door open making Leia sit up fast.

"What took you so long laser brain?" Leia demanded.

"I thought you could take care of yourself," Luke countered.

"I hardly think now is a time to argue," Leia told him.

"Who's arguing, come on we don't have much time," Luke replied grabbing Leia's hand pulling her out of the cell block. They skidded to a halt as a lot more storm troopers began entering the cell block.

"Any more brilliant ideas?" Leia demanded calling a blaster to her and started firing with Luke.

"I'm just playing it by ear you know!" Luke told her.

Leia rolled her eyes. "It figures. Come on, we're not getting out this way," she said backing down the cell block along with Luke as they continued to fire with him. She chanced a look behind her and cursed. "Our only escape rout is blocked!"

"We could use the force against them but I have a feeling that they'll just keep coming!" Luke told her.

"You're absolutely useless!" Leia told him spotting a grate above Luke. She smirked and aimed her blaster just above Luke's head blasting a large man sized hole through it sending sparks.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" Luke demanded glaring at his sister.

"I found our escape rout! Cover me!" Leia told him blasting away at storm troopers as she crossed the cell block to Luke's side and jumped up to the grate and began to climb through it.

"Bright idea Leia!" Luke said following his sister when the blaster fire cleared for a moment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He sure did a number on the hyperdrive!" Han said aggravated as he came back into the cockpit.

"Did you fix it?" Padme asked.

"I hope so," Han said strapping himself into the pilots seat. He pulled the hyperdrive lever and almost instantly the stars became streaks of light as they entered hyperspace.

"You're a lifesaver!" Padme said in relief.

"Not yet Padme. Not yet," Han said. "Did you reach the Alliance?" he asked.

"They're sending a rescue team, but it'll be a while before they get there," Padme told him. "How bad was the hyperdrive?" she asked.

"Pretty bad. I just hope we make it to Coruscant," Han said.

Padme looked out into space sending a silent prayer to the maker that they would make it. That they would save her children from death or a fate much worse. "Do whatever it takes Han. And hurry," she pleaded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin dropped down into the man sized tunnel filled with waste up to his knees closely followed by Obi-Wan.

"This is disgusting," Obi-Wan said scrunching up his nose. "But I suppose there's been worse," he said.

"They're coming," Anakin said sealing the man hole closed with his lightsaber.

"We better get a move on, I sense that something is up," Obi-Wan told him.

"I sense a trap," Anakin told him.

"Next move then?" Obi-Wan replied like old times.

Anakin smiled grimly. "Spring the trap," he said.

"Good move," Obi-Wan commented as they trudged through the waste with Anakin seeming to know exactly where he was going.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke and Leia crawled through the air vents still not knowing where they were going. "Great move Leia, how are we supposed to know where we're going?" Luke grumbled.

"It got us out of the blaster fire," Leia told him. "I didn't see you coming up with any ideas," she said coming to a stop. In front of her was a grate that she would have to crawl over.

"What are you doing?" Luke demanded.

"Shh," Leia said kicking him and peered down into the room below the grate. It was the throne room and on the arm of the throne sat two lightsabers. Reaching out with her senses she didn't sense anyone in the room. Feeling lucky she removed the grate a few inches carefully and quietly before summoning the lightsabers into her hands.

"Someone is coming," Luke hissed as Leia replaced the grate.

Leia quickly passed Luke his lightsaber and hooked hers onto her belt before moving on quickly careful not to make any noise as she did so.

"Somehow I get the feeling that you fell for a trap," Luke muttered following his sister. He then spotted a grate above Leia and tapped her quickly. "Lets move into there," he said pointing to the grate.

Leia looked above her and saw the grate. "That's not a bad idea," she said reaching above her head to pry the grate loose. "It's stuck," she hissed when it refused to budge.

"Use your lightsaber to open it," Luke hissed at her.

"We want to cover our tracks if we're to get out of here, slicing a hole in here will tell them where we went," Leia hissed at him.

"Move, I'll get that thing open," Luke told her.

"Don't break it," Leia told him moving a few spaces to give Luke access to the grate.

Luke grabbed hold of the grate in the middle, gave a mighty tug and twisted pulling the grate free. "See no problem," he said carefully setting the grate down. "You get in first," he told her.

"Fine by me," Leia muttered climbing inside the man sized hole.

Luke followed her making sure to cover their tracks by replacing the grate through the force and sealing it tight with his lightsaber. "That should hold them off for now," he muttered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you know where you're going? This sewage system is nothing but a maze," Obi-Wan said as the waste became deeper. "Soon we'll be swimming in this stuff," he said.

"That's how I know where we're going," Anakin told him shoving a huge piece of metal aside. "I gave the orders myself to block off all lines coming in or out of the palace. It was vengeful thinking," he said.

"I don't know why I'm asking because I'm sure that I don't want to know, but curiosity has taken hold of me. How and why was blocking the sewage lines vengeful?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin smirked. "The emperor dislikes anything foul, most importantly stench. By blocking the sewage lines the waste coming from the palace had no where to go but up. As for why, he pissed me off," he said.

"I don't want to hear anymore. Just tell me that we won't have to swim in this stuff," Obi-Wan replied.

"We're almost at a secret hatch, even Palpatine doesn't know about this spot. I had it built for my own personal purposes," Anakin told him. "I just wish I knew were to look for Luke and Leia first," he added.

"Well if I know those terrible two, they're found a way to escape whatever prison they were being held in and are on their way to fully escaping, that is if they hadn't ran into trouble yet," Obi-Wan informed him.

"They have no idea how much trouble they're in by now," Anakin said.

"Don't worry about them so much. Palpatine is no match for them combined. They match you in power separately and completely take after you. They're methods may be different, but they are successful a good majority of the time. They're quite capable of taking care of themselves," Obi-Wan told him.

"What about their methods?" Anakin asked shoving another piece of metal aside.

"Luke's methods are a lot like yours. He's aggressive in a fight, quite different from his personality. He almost reminds me of Master Windu. While Leia takes after you in attitude, she's more controlled in a fight," Obi-Wan explained.

"Like you?" Anakin put in.

"I wouldn't put it that way," Obi-Wan replied.

"But it's probably true," Anakin muttered. "We're here," he announced moving aside a much larger and heavier piece of metal than the ones they had passed revealing a small door.

"I'm almost afraid to ask where that leads," Obi-Wan muttered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Master Yoda stood on the bridge of Bail Organa's personal starship en rout to Coruscant. He watched the stars streak by as the crew pushed the hyperdrive. The Skywalker twins were in trouble. Captured by Darth Sidious, The Galactic Emperor. Yoda knew that this one act would bring about the final confrontation between the jedi and the sith making Anakin Skywalker finally embrace his destiny. Yoda wanted to be around for that. He wanted to be there this time, to make sure that the chosen one does not fail this time. That _he_ would not fail this time.

"We should arrive at Coruscant shortly Master Yoda," Bail Organa said approaching the jedi master. "Should we provide you a transport and backup?" he offered.

"No backup should I need. Meet up with Skywalker and Master Kenobi I will," Yoda replied.

"Skywalker? You mean the twins?" Bail asked.

"The capture of the Skywalker twins, a trap it is. A trap for their parents. Aid them I will," Yoda told him hobbling away to take a seat.

"Parents? Master Yoda, are you saying that Anakin Skywalker was not Luke and Leia's father?" Bail demanded.

"Luke and Leia's father Anakin Skywalker is," Master Yoda said.

"But you said that Master Kenobi and Padme are rescuing the twins as we speak. I am sure that you have heard of Vader's death!" Bail told him.

"Vader, dead he is. But Anakin Skywalker still alive he is," Yoda told him.

"Stars and Galaxies, Vader's death was a rues! A rues to throw the emperor off wasn't it? Are you saying that Vader betrayed the emperor?" Bail exclaimed.

Master Yoda didn't say anything he just met Bail's eyes and nodded. "Fulfilling his destiny Anakin Skywalker is," he said.

"If he is no longer Vader then where has he been all this time?" Bail demanded.

"In self isolation Skywalker put himself. Living on Tatooine coming to terms with his past," Yoda told him.

"Viceroy, we have reached our destination. What are your orders sir?" A pilot said approaching them.

"Prepare a transport immediately. Master Yoda and I will go down to the surface and you will await for further orders," Bail said.

"Right away sir," The pilot said leaving them to follow orders.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We've been crawling through this thing for hours, I think it's time we got out of the air vents," Luke said when Leia paused.

"Shh," Leia hissed peering down the vent in font of her. "We have no choice, this is the end of the line," she said checking to see if the coast was clear. "I don't see anyone," she finished.

"Can you see where we're at?" Luke asked.

"I'm not sure," Leia told him. "It looks like some kind of shrine," she finished.

"A shrine to what?" Luke asked fearing the answer.

"We'll just have to see, because we're making our escape from here," Leia told him pulling the vent up and dropping down into the room before freezing.

"What are you waiting for, lets move quickly," Luke said dropping down by his sister and then got a look at the room. Around the room were heads preserved in jars along one wall and lightsabers along another followed by several dark artifacts. "Leia," he said.

"Ah huh," Leia squeaked.

"Run," Luke told her.

"In a minute," Leia replied.

Luke grabbed her arm. "No, Now!" he told her pulling her out of the room breaking her out of whatever state she was in and they ran down several hallways twisting and turning around corners in nothing but darkness. All they had to tell them where they were going was their senses. They turned around one corner seeing some sort of sparkling light and skidded to a halt.

Suddenly the lights came on and Luke and Leia found themselves surrounded by not only storm troopers but the red robed royal guards. "Sithspit!" Luke cursed as he saw no way out. He pulled Leia closer to him.

"We're not going to get ourselves out of this," Leia told her brother as the royal guards approached them with their forcepikes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure that you will not need my assistance?" Bail asked skeptically. He stood with Master Yoda at the now unused landing platform at the empty senate chambers.

"No, alone I must go. No help will you be in this battle," Yoda told him and then added as an afterthought, "To Senator Amidala you must aid."

"I will make contact with the Millennium Falcon immediately," Bail said bowing to the aging jedi master.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"We've made it," Han said looking at Padme.

"I just hope we've made it in time," Padme said gazing that the image of Coruscant for the second time in seventeen years. She had very mixed feelings coming back to the capital. To her Coruscant had changed drastically. She no longer felt the good feeling she once had for the city planet.

Han looked away from her to the navicomputer where a blue light flashed. "We've got a message," he announced pressing a button next to the flashing blue light. Instantly the holographic image of Bail Organa showed itself.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Padme," Bail said and checked over his shoulder. "I know you're on your way to the capital, I'm already there. I've brought Master Yoda with me, meet me at the senatorial building in my old office so we can set up a plan to get the twins," he told them before shutting off.

"Are you going to be alright going back there?" Han asked.

Padme continued to look at the planet. "I'll be fine Han. Just get us to the building unnoticed," she told him.

"Alright," Han said going back to the controls and carefully navigating them into the planets surface following Padme's directions to the senatorial building counting his luck that it was already dark out. They landed on an abandoned landing pad of the now abandoned building.

"The last remnants of the Republic," Padme said sadly as they descended from the ramp.

"Democracy will return to the galaxy Padme. Never give up hope for what you're fighting for," Han told her.

Padme's pained expression turned hard and determined. "I never give up," she said and walked forward into the hanger entering the building.

With nothing left to say Han followed the ex-senator into the dark and dusty building. Suddenly four armored soldiers blocked their path. "Hey fellas, looks like you made good time, unfortunately we had some minor problems," Han said causing the soldiers to look at each other.

"Senator, Commander Solo," the obvious leader said said in greeting realizing who they were. "Viceroy Organa is waiting for you."

Padme's chin tilted up assuming her commanding stance. "We don't have time for protocol boys the time to act is of the essence. This may be the most important battle the Alliance has come across," she said regally walking past them with Han. The leader of the group pointed to two of his men giving them the signal to keep their guard while he and the third soldier escorted Padme and Han to Bail's old office.

Once they entered they saw Bail leaning over his desk with his arms spread braced on the hard flat surface. In front of the desk was a holographic image of Coruscant. Other leaders of the Alliance were in the office as well. The office was dark like the rest of the building, the only lights dimmed low letting the rest of the light to come from the holographic image.

"Senator Amidala as you well know General Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker are on their way to the Emperor now. Master Yoda left to join them. Please explain to us how Skywalker could have survived and stayed away from the Alliance leaving all the work to be done up to his family," Bail said looking Padme directly in the eye.

Han quickly looked at Padme to see her not affected by Bail's words. How the viceroy knew was questionable.

"What my _ex_-husband does and does not do should not reflect upon myself nor my children. However such matters must be put aside in favor of getting my children to safety and the success of this battle," Padme said skillfully.

Bail looked Padme in the eye for a brief moment longer then nodded. "Then lets get down to business," he said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke and Leia were brought to the throne room each feeling colder when they got near the emperor, the darkness thickening around their senses like a fog almost choking them. The twins held their heads up high keeping their eyes closed as they focused on the light side of the force as Yoda and Obi-Wan had taught them. When they were brought to a stop they opened their eyes and watched as the throne twisted around and the emperor faced them.

"I hope that you're pathetic attempt to escape gave you sufficient exorcise," Emperor Palpatine said as he was handed their lightsabers once again. "Leave us," he commanded the storm troopers and guards who did as they were bid. Palpatine rose from his throne and approached the twins. "I look forward to seeing your father try to rescue you," he said.

"Then you look forward to your death for he will kill you for what you have done to us," Leia told him.

Palpatine smiled. "How young and naive you are," he said amused and turned to Luke. "Much anger you have boy like your father, perhaps you will be the one to replace him," he said.

"I will never join you as my father did. You'll have to kill me first," Luke told him.

Palpatine frowned. "If that is your destiny then so be it," he said.

"I don't believe in destiny just choice and consequence," Luke told him calmly yet hard.

"You will find yourself gravely mistaken," Palpatine told him turning away from them to sit back down on his throne.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin crouched in the shadows with Obi-Wan seeing the legion of storm troopers standing guard to the palace entrance. "Are you ready for this old man?" he asked.

"A jedi is always prepared," Obi-Wan replied and Anakin grinned.

"No time like the present right," Anakin said nodding to Obi-Wan and the two jumped down from the rooftop in front of the storm troopers. Before the storm troopers could open up fire Anakin sliced through the first two rows making Obi-Wan hurry to catch up with him. "I've forgotten how fun this was!" Anakin called over the blaster fire.

"I don't quite share your idea of fun!" Obi-Wan called to him deflecting blaster fire back to their owners. "Which do you want to take care of first, Palpatine or the twins?" he asked expertly disarming a storm trooper.

"We can do both at the same time, no doubt!" Anakin told him dodging fire while he twirled his lightsaber in his hand before plunging it into the chest of a storm trooper killing him instantly making his comrades fire at him faster. It took him momentarily by surprise when a third smaller and green lightsaber entered the mix as its owner jumped into the fight and onto a storm trooper plunging the blade into his chest. Anakin quickly recovered and grinned. "Nice of you to join us Master!" he called to Yoda.

"Time to chat it is not!" Yoda said strictly cutting down five storm troopers by the knees as they surrounded him blasters aimed down at him.

In no time the three jedi had cut down the apparent guards to the palace. "The emperor is expecting us," Anakin said darkly.

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked cautiously.

"I mean that the sith aren't easily fooled," Anakin told him moving on into the palace. He lead Obi-Wan and Yoda through the seemingly empty halls before pausing. "I know a short cut to the throne room," he said throwing out his hand towards a window sending a force wave hard into it shattering it outwards. "We'll have too much company that way," he said nodding to the darkened corridor.

"I see what you're doing. Not very original by the way," Obi-Wan told him taking out the grappling hook from his utility belt along with Anakin, swung and threw it upwards letting it catch on an upper ledge. He then bent down for Yoda to climb onto his back before he and Anakin climbed the cables to the landing. Once there Anakin shattered another window by swinging into it feet first landing crouched on the floor littered with broken glass closely followed by Obi-Wan and Yoda.

Anakin peered into the darkness sensing more guards up ahead. As Obi-Wan and Yoda righted themselves he spoke. "You should be proud of me Master. I finally took the advise you gave me seventeen years ago," he said to Yoda before moving on.

"What advise? Anakin what are you talking about this time?" Obi-Wan demanded.

"Let go of all you feared to loose, a hard lesson you have learned," Yoda said keeping up with the other two jedi.

Anakin pulled the hood of his cloak over his head hiding his face in it's shadows taking on the persona of Darth Vader as he lead them through the darkened corridor of the palace. "Fear is the path to darkness," he said darkly. He didn't flinch as the darkness surrounding the emperor started choking them. Suddenly out of the darkness sparks of electricity appeared, the trademark of the royal guards. Anakin spread his hands out to his sides palms up and clenched his hands into fists using the force to bend and twist the forcepikes into useless weapons. "I have a standing appointment with the emperor he told the guards menacingly. And spread his arms further throwing the guards against the walls unconscious. Obi-Wan and Yoda watched as Anakin used the force to crunch and throw the doors to the throne room inwards making their fall echo a boom. "You're time is up Master Sidious!" Anakin boomed into the chamber.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padme and Bail lead the Alliance soldiers through he streets of Coruscant heavily armed as Alliance pilots flew through the air taking out Imperial troops as the Alliance took over Coruscant in an unannounced siege taking the capitals residents by surprise. When they reached the palace Bail took one team one way while Padme took another the other way with Han as her second in command. Neither wanted to linger on the carnage at the palace entrance left by the jedi.

"Looks like we're late," Han commented glancing back at the bodies of the storm troopers.

"Think of it as a Skywalker personal greeting card," Padme told him sweetly as they rushed through the darkened corridors coming to a halt when blaster fire aimed at them. As they fired back Padme took notice of the broken window knowing that they were getting the jedi's greeting. "Prepare your detonators!" she ordered making her way to the window taking out her extension gun indicating for the soldiers to follow suit. As the last of her strike team followed, they threw detonators in the direction of the blaster fire sending an explosion in that corridor just as they reached the window above them breaking into that corridor. Finding the coast clear for a moment Padme took out the hand held holoprojector containing the blueprints of the palace searching for the quickest way to the throne room. Finding her way, she looked down the hall to her left. "This way," she instructed taking the lead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke and Leia turned suddenly as the doors to the throne room were hurled into the center of the room with a loud thud followed by their father's voice. Palpatine cackled loudly not bothered by the least. "You have betrayed me Lord Vader," he said darkly.

When Luke and Leia saw their father enter the throne room shivers were sent down their spines as they were reminded of Vader. They couldn't get a look at his face from under his hood and had to keep themselves from jumping when his lightsaber came to life at his side, the blue blade glowing in the shadows.

"It's the way of the sith is it not," Anakin said darkly. "The apprentice betrays and murders their master before taking on their first apprentice."

"Traditions are meant to be broken," Palpatine said darkly and grinned evilly when Obi-Wan and Yoda entered the chamber. "At last the jedi will become ancient history," he said.

"You won't have my help this time Sidious," Anakin told him forcefully.

"We shall see," Palpatine told him using sith lightning to throw the twins apart and into opposite walls still bound.

Anakin's eyes narrowed angrily and jumped to attack the sith lord lightsaber raised to strike but at the last second Palpatine stood up and blocked him.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Palpatine demanded as Obi-Wan and Yoda went over to the twins making sure they were alright and trying to wake them up.

Anakin grinned as he locked sabers with Palpatine. "I would sorely be disappointed if it was," he said spinning and cutting low only to be blocked by Palpatine's red blade.

Yoda and Obi-Wan coaxed Luke and Leia into wakefulness with the force but he twins were still weak from the sith lighting.

"You have much to learn Lord Vader," Palpatine said throwing Anakin back using the force making him hit a wall. As Anakin got up Palpatine threw sith lightning at him.

"The name is Skywalker!" Anakin growled catching the lightning in his hands before sending it back to it's owner.

Palpatine dodged the lightning letting it hit the wall sized window shattering it. "So be it jedi!" he said jumping and attacking Anakin with more force than expected from an old man.

Anakin blocked Palpatine's thrusts turning around in the chamber matching each furious trust with equal strength and serenity. He drew his strength from the light refusing to give into his anger as memories assaulted him, memories of dark deeds and torture. He tried to ignore this invasion of the mind and built up his mental shields but not before remembering his very last dark deed. It was with that memory as he felt Padme's presence coming closer. He needed to finish this before she showed herself making herself more of a casualty of the empire. His mind worked furiously as he put all of his strength into his attacks.

Palpatine grinned evilly. "It seems as a family reunion is in order," he said catching Anakin off guard for a second and in that split second he saw his opening and plunged his red blade into Anakin's stomach.

"NO!!!!!!"

All eyes turned to the door from which the scream came from seeing Padme's strike team arrive.

Anakin looked down from where Palpatine's lightsaber stuck from the hilt up into him before looking straight at Padme trying to tell her that he still loved her and begging for her forgiveness in one look before Palpatine pulled his lightsaber out of him ever so slowly. When it was gone he grabbed his stomach and sank to his knees before doubling over.

Palpatine turned to the door. "It is so good of you to finally grace us with your presence Senator," he said icily.

Luke and Leia tore their eyes away from their fallen father and at each other before springing into action calling their lightsabers to them and standing guard with Yoda and Obi-Wan in front of the Alliance just as Bail arrived with his strike team. "You're outnumbered You're highness," Luke said dangerously swinging his ignited lightsaber in his hand at his side.

Leia brought her blade up ready for battle. "Your time is at an end. Your power is minimal compared to the four jedi in this room," she said.

"I would listen to them if I were you, they're both just as powerful as their father," Obi-Wan cut in.

"Lose this time you will Lord Sidious," Yoda said. At those words the entire army of Soldiers including Bail and Padme raised their weapons ready to back the jedi.

Palpatine cackled. "No! It is you who will lose! This day will see the end of the jedi and your pitiful rebellion," he said as storm troopers filled into the corridor around the Alliance.

Luke and Leia raised their eyebrows at him in identical expressions.

"Didn't your master ever tell you to never turn your back on a jedi?" a hard voice said from behind Palpatine.

Palpatine turned around slightly to see who was behind him and his eyes widened just before a blue lightsaber severed his head from his body.

As the head of the emperor rolled across the floor coming to a stop face up yellow eyes cast in eternal surprise and the body crumpled to the floor Anakin looked directly at Yoda and Obi-Wan. "Your prophecy is fulfilled," he said finally before his lightsaber fell out of his hand hitting the floor with a clatter and he fell to the floor for a final time.

Luke and Leia dropped their lightsabers as they rushed to their father. ""We have to stop the bleeding!" Leia called feeling with the force that Anakin's life was draining away.

Obi-Wan shrugged out of his cloak and handed it to Leia quickly. "Do what you can Leia, he's not dead yet," he said.

Padme pushed her way through the group of soldiers and jedi that formed around Anakin and dropped to his side. "Come back to us Ani!" she whispered taking his hand tightly in hers growing alarmed at how cold it was getting. At that moment the past didn't matter anymore. All the hurtful things and feelings went away the second she saw Palpatine strike him down and the pleading look he gave her. She fought the sense of panic that threatened to take control. "Come back to us please," she pleaded touching his face with her free hand.

Luke stood up as he watched Leia stop his father from bleeding to death and his mother pleading for him to come home. He needed to take control of the situation. He needed to be the man in the family. He didn't notice Bail come up behind him until he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't always have to be the one to take care of them Luke," Bail said.

"It's my job," Luke told him shrugging away from the viceroy.

"No it's not, it's your father's job," Bail told him.

Luke looked at him over his shoulder. "Neither is it yours," he said walking away from the viceroy who looked at him in surprise. He placed a hand on his mother shoulder. "This isn't the end Mom. Look at what he had to do to get here, for us. He won't leave us this time," he told her.

"I hope you're right Luke," Padme whispered.


	13. Waking Up

A/N: I had everything typed out originally Sunday morning, but my word processor crashed before I could save it, so I'm afraid this chapter isn't as good as the original one. Sorry.

* * *

"_Last night the Rebel Alliance took the capital under siege in their most daring move!"_

"_The Emperor is dead!"_

"_Anakin Skywalker The Republic's Hero Without Fear was resurrected last night to rid the galaxy of it's tyrannical rule!"_

"_Senator Amidala resurrected as well to aid Skywalker! It is rumored that Skywalker is the father of her unborn child!"_

"_Anakin Skywalker lay in critical condition in an unknown medical facility fighting for his life!"_

Luke and Leia stayed curled up asleep by the door keeping silent vigil for their father. Padme stayed as well never leaving Anakin's side. She couldn't leave him. Not after everything. She kept silent vigil waiting for him to wake up. Waiting for him to speak. She kept track of the time in her head. It has been five weeks since he said his last words. Those fateful words. Five weeks, three days, thirty five minutes, and fifty four seconds since Anakin's eyes had been open. Since he was last awake. And Padme hadn't left his side.

He shouldn't be in this bed half alive. He should be awake and with his family. Padme could blame Palpatine for it. Because if it wasn't for Palpatine Anakin would be awake and he would never have left. She could blame Anakin, but she was done blaming them when the only one who was to blame was herself. If it wasn't for her none of it would have happened. She helped Palpatine rise to power. She gave into her feelings for Anakin. Anakin soled his soul for _her_. Everything was her fault.

Seeing Anakin like this broke her heart. So devoid of life. Needing machines to keep him alive. Unfortunately since she was no longer his wife, she had no say in the treatment he received. Fortunately as Anakin's children, Luke and Leia had every say. And they weren't giving up. Padme thanked Bail for his funding Anakin's care. Without it the doctors at the facility wouldn't be giving them the time of day or their silence. They were often cold urging them to let Anakin go, that he was nothing but a vegetable now. But the medical droids referred to Anakin's condition as a coma telling them of Anakin's rapid brain activity. This was what gave them their hope.

Obi-Wan came by every day to see how Anakin was doing, hoping for a change. Padme knew how painful this was for him. She knew it tore Obi-Wan apart as well. Yoda came by periodically showing great sadness when he set eyes on Anakin. Padme's own family came by to help out, taking up residence in her old apartment. Even Anakin's step brother Owen came to see how Anakin was once the news reached Tatooine. Padme was taken by surprise when Leia launched herself at Owen crying into his tunic. Luke had yet to show any emotion. It bothered Padme a great deal that her son held things back ready to take over the situation. That Luke seemed to feel the need to take care of herself and his sister. He shouldn't have had to do that. It never sat well with her. Not from the moment he had started doing it at the age of eight.

Wordlessly she stood up from her seat next to Anakin's bed and sat down on the bed before curling up next to Anakin. She ran a hand tracing his face and buried her head into his shoulder. "Come home to us Ani," she whispered.

-------------------------------------------------

Anakin didn't know where he was or how he got there. All he knew was the thick fog that surrounded him. He trudged through the knee deep water feeling thankful that he was fully dressed. He didn't want to know what was under the water. As long as he didn't feel it, he would be fine.

The place he was in was deathly silent. The only way that he knew where he was going was what was calling his name through the force. Wherever he was it was thick with the force. He could feel the force swirl around him like a hurricane whispering to him all of it's secrets as it called to him, beckoning him to follow it.

Anakin followed the force through the thick fog and felt the water become shallower the farther he walked. As he got to the bank the fog seemed to thin out in one particular spot allowing Anakin to see trees surrounding him. The fog made a small clearing in the forest and Anakin looked around. There was no telling how far the forest went due to the thick fog.

The force stopped whispering to him and he drew the conclusion that this was where he was supposed to be. He spotted a few logs laying down on their sides so he took a seat and waited for whatever was supposed to happen to happen.

"Hello Ani."

Anakin stood up and turned around at the sound of that voice. A voice he didn't ever think he'd hear again. He stood there looking straight at Qui-Gon Jinn. "Qui-Gon? But your..." he said in disbelief.

"Dead?" Qui-Gon offered. "Death is such an ominous word, I much prefer 'one with the force'" he said.

A moment of panic came over Anakin. "Am I dead?" he asked afraid of the answer.

"Not yet Ani. Luke and Leia are quite determined to bring you back to them," Qui-Gon told him.

"Where am I then?" Anakin asked.

"Where we are has no name. Although some try to give it a name so they can believe in it's existence," Qui-Gon replied evasively adding to Anakin's confusion.

"How did I get here?" Anakin asked.

"You fulfilled your destiny Ani. I am proud of you," Qui-Gon told him.

"I don't remember any of it," Anakin told him.

"In time you will," Qui-Gon told him. He then sighed. "There is little that I can tell you and I know that I'm not the number one person here that you would like to see," he said.

Anakin looked at him in confusion. "Who?" he asked.

But Qui-Gon just smiled. "Call me when you are ready," he said going back into the fog leaving Anakin alone once more.

Anakin looked around him feeling suddenly cold for being left alone before he felt someone coming. He turned in the direction where he felt their presence and waited. He saw a darkened silhouette appear in the fog before it cleared allowing a woman dressed in a silvery floaty gown step out of the fog. When she smiled he knew who she was. "Mom?" he whispered.

"You look so handsome," Shmi said cupping his cheek still smiling. She then pulled him into a hug. "You're not supposed to be here Anakin," she told him.

"I don't even know where here is," he told her holding onto her. "I've missed you so much," he said.

"I've missed you too Ani," she told him and pulled back. "Now you must be brave and whatever you do, don't look back," she told him.

Panic settled over Anakin again. His mother was saying goodbye. Again. "I don't want to leave you," he told her fearfully.

"You have to Ani. You don't belong here yet. You're still needed," Shmi told him.

"I'm scared," Anakin confessed.

"Fear is natural," Shmi told him taking his hands with hers.

Anakin shook his head. "I'm a jedi. Fear leads to the dark side," he told her.

"Don't worry about the dark side anymore Anakin," Shmi told him sharply confusing Anakin even more.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

Shmi took his face in her hand forcing him to look her in the eyes. "Whatever you remember. Remember _who_ you _are_. You are Anakin Skywalker. You are brave, and you are kind. _Never_ forget who you _truly_ are," she told him unnerving him with the passion she put in her words as though she was desperate for him to remember.

"Are you ready Ani?" Qui-Gon asked placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"No," Anakin answered making Qui-Gon and Shmi worry. "But I will do what I must," he told them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan walked into Anakin's hospital room finding Padme alone with Anakin. "How is he?" he asked.

Padme wiped Anakin's face with the damp cloth, dipped it into the basin filled with cleanser, wrung it out and continued in giving Anakin his daily sponge bath. "How does he look?" she asked.

Obi-Wan sighed. "He looks like a vegetable," he said hollowly. "Even if he does wake up, it wont be the Anakin that we knew that woke up," he told her. "The Anakin we knew is long gone," he finished sadly.

"I know," Padme whispered. She continued what she was doing not bothering to take her eyes off of Anakin to look in his direction. "I used to blame Palpatine for what happened to him and then I blamed Anakin. I blamed everyone but the one person who was to blame. Myself. As long I was blaming someone else I could go on living with myself," she confessed hiding her emotions. "I did this,"she said.

"What? No! Padme, Palpatine did this to him! Don't you dare start blaming yourself!" Obi-Wan told her.

"But it _is_ my fault. _I_ gave Palpatine his power. _I_ gave into my feelings for Anakin. And Anakin soled his soul for _me_. It's _my_ fault Obi-Wan. Nothing that you can say will change that," Padme told him.

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment. He couldn't make Padme stop blaming herself any more than he could stop himself for blaming himself. Instead he took the cloth from Padme's hands. "When was the last time that you've slept?" he asked.

"I can't sleep. Not until Anakin wakes up," She told him.

"Padme, you need your rest. Anakin would not like the fact that you haven't been sleeping, not at his expense especially!" Obi-Wan told her.

"I need to be here when he wakes up," Padme told him fighting the exhaustion she was feeling.

"You're exhausted I can see it. Go and rest. I will stay with Anakin," Obi-Wan urged.

"And if he wakes up while I'm gone? I need to be here for that Obi-Wan," Padme said fighting exhaustion.

"I'll send for you once he wakes up," Obi-Wan told her placing his hands on her shoulders.

Padme continued giving Anakin her full attention but she hadn't slept in weeks and it was finally coming up with her. Obi-Wan was right and she knew it. Slowly she bent down and brushed her lips against Anakin's still ones. "I won't be gone for long," she whispered and allowed Obi-Wan to steer her to the guest quarters.

Once Obi-Wan was satisfied that she was getting some rest he settled himself in the chair beside Anakin's bed. As he sat there keeping vigil, memories flooded his mind. Memories of a happier time. They were pleasant and often humorous but Obi-Wan didn't smile. He didn't know how long that he sat there but just before he got to the darker memories he heard Anakin groan.

Obi-Wan leaned forward in his seat and watched as Anakin finally opened his eyes. "Thank the force!" he breathed. "How do you feel Anakin?" he asked.

"Like I've been swallowed by the sarlacc," Anakin answered. "What happened Master?" he asked and then his face contorted in confusion "and why are you so old?" he finished.

Alarm bells rang through Obi-Wan's mind. "What do you remember?" he asked cautiously.

Anakin frowned in confusion but before he could answer the sound of running footsteps were heard in the hall followed by Luke and Leia's appearance at the room. Before Obi-Wan could utter a warning Leia launched herself at her father.

"We were all so worried," Leia whispered.

Anakin shot Obi-Wan a sharp shocked and pleading look.

Only Luke stood back clearly noticing that something was wrong. "Ah Leia," he cautioned.

Leia turned to her brother. "Oh honestly Luke! You can't still be mad at him after everything!" she shot at him.

"That's not it Leia," Luke told her nodding to Anakin.

Leia turned around slowly seeing the startled and confused expression on her father's face. "Ben, what is wrong?" she asked.

"Master?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan leaned in closer to Anakin. "What is the last thing that you remember Anakin?" he asked.

Anakin frowned. "We just arrived on Ansion to take care of a boarder dispute," he said.

Obi-Wan leaned back in his seat rubbing his beard feeling a little worried. "That was exactly twenty one years ago," he said.

"WHAT??????!!!!!!" Anakin shouted while Luke and Leia palled.

"His subconscious must be blocking the past twenty one years from his conscious mind," Obi-Wan mused.

"What must we do?" Leia asked fearfully.

"We must tread carefully. He doesn't remember for a reason," Obi-Wan told them.

"And if he doesn't remember? What then?" Luke asked ready to take charge.

"I don't know Luke," Obi-Wan told him glancing at Anakin growing alarmed at how pale he was. He turned back to the twins. "To go through an ordeal as your father has it makes sense for consequences like this to happen," he said.

"Father??!!" Anakin squeaked in fear. His eyes got bigger as he stared at the twins like they would suddenly start attacking him at any moment. "That isn't possible," he said.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin in concern. "I think that it would be best if you relaxed some Anakin," he suggested. He then turned back to the twins. "I told your mother that I would inform her when your father woke up," he told them.

"Stop referring to me as that!" Anakin told him.

"And I think that it would also be best if you gave your father some room to breath," Obi-Wan added ignoring Anakin's outburst.

Luke and Leia nodded. "The temple still has a lot to be worked on," Luke said. "The archives is a disaster..."

"And the room of a thousand fountains is nothing but weeds. I've contacted a gardener team on Naboo but they wont be here for a week," Leia informed him.

"And we're running short on volunteers," Luke added.

"It will be a long time before the temple let alone the order will be brought back to it's former glory," Obi-Wan told them. "I doubt that you will ever see it," he added.

"But we can try," Leia said optimistically.

Luke took his sister's hand. "We'll just go tell Mom that he's awake," he said nodding to Anakin. "And then we'll head back over to the temple," he finished leading his sister out of the room.

When they were gone Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan by the shirt collar and pulled him down until his face was only inches away from his. "This is some sick joke old man! I swear is this is about that prank I pulled last week, I won't do it again, you have my word," he said desperately.

"I had forgotten about that, thank you for reminding me," Obi-Wan said flatly and calmly eased himself out of Anakin's grasp. "If you don't believe me Anakin, then you should take a look in the mirror," he said.

"I'll just do that," Anakin said pulling the tubes connecting him to the life support machines off of him and getting out of bed going straight for the refresher.

Obi-Wan leaned back in his seat and waited. Then Anakin screamed something vulgar in huttese. "I guess I was wrong. Anakin _did_ wake up," he said.

"Anakin's awake?" Padme asked coming to the door.

"He's in the refresher," Obi-Wan told her.

Padme raised an eyebrow upon hearing the slew of colorful curses being yelled from the refresher. "It sounds as though he's having a mental breakdown," she said alarmed.

"More like a mental block," Obi-Wan corrected.

Padme's brows furrowed in question but before Obi-Wan could answer her the door to the refresher burst open.

"What have you done to me?????!!!" Anakin shouted and froze when he saw Padme.

"Anakin doesn't remember the past twenty one years," Obi-Wan told Padme gently.

Padme sank down in a nearby chair at the news thinking fast. "Any of it?" she asked struggling to breath.

"I'm afraid not," Obi-Wan replied.

Padme took a deep breath. Forcing herself to be calm. Anakin didn't remember her past the time that they were children. The feeling of loss ached in her chest. Loss for both her and Anakin. Finally she met Obi-Wan's eyes. "Will you take him back to the temple?" she asked.

"It's unavoidable, yes. Hopefully it will not trigger any bad memories," Obi-Wan replied.

At this Anakin snapped himself to attention. "What happened at the temple?" he asked worried. "What's wrong?"

"The temple is in ruins Anakin. Seventeen years ago the sith took over and purged the galaxy of the jedi starting at the temple. The sith ruled up until five moths ago when you destroyed them. There are only five of us left. Myself, you, Master Yoda and Luke and Leia," Obi-Wan explained making Anakin pale.

"What kind of galaxy did I wake up into?" Anakin asked sitting down in a chair.

"Hopefully a far better one than it has been for the past two decades," Padme cut in feeling utterly helpless.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin stared out the window from his hospital room. The doctors ran multiple tests on him only hours ago before deciding to release him. He frowned at how cold they were and read through their minds that they were slightly disappointed that they didn't get to pull the plug on him.

He still didn't remember his past and wondered why. What was so horrible about it that his mind wouldn't let him remember? What had happened to him? He stood there and watched the city barely recognizing it. This wasn't the Coruscant that he remembered. Obi-Wan had assured him that they were on Coruscant. He watched as a large crowd grew outside the medical facility. So far nobody seemed to notice him. He was grateful. Suddenly he felt like he was no longer alone. He relaxed as he sensed Obi-Wan enter the room but he did not turn away from the window.

"Luke sent a set of your old jedi robes over," Obi-Wan said setting a pile of robes on the bed.

"I hardly recognize it Master," Anakin said turning away from the window.

"I know. The galaxy has changed a lot over the years," Obi-Wan told him sadly.

"Why is a crowd out there? What do they want?" Anakin asked.

"They want the Galaxies Hero Without Fear. They haven't seen him since the clone wars. Someone here told the holonet reporters that you were here," Obi-Wan explained. "Now get dressed. We want to get out of here before that crowd gets any bigger," he instructed.

"You can stop treating me like a padawan Master, I'm obviously too old to be one," Anakin told him.

The corners of Obi-Wan's mouth twitched up. "Then stop calling me 'Master', I have a name. You have five minutes," he said leaving the room.

Anakin walked away from the window and fingered the robes. Black. For some reason he didn't like the idea of wearing that color and he didn't know why. He then took his time getting dressed stopping every so often as a voice inside his head told him that he didn't deserve to wear the robes of a jedi. But it was ridiculous. He was a jedi, he had every right to dress as one. Finally after putting his boots on he stood up and picked up his cloak before freezing. His lightsaber was missing.

He frantically began searching for it coming up empty. He really didn't want to hear another lecture from Obi-Wan about lightsabers. He tried call his lightsaber into his hand through the force with no such luck. He continued trying.

"What are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked curiously hiding his amusement.

"Nothing," Anakin told him giving up the search and making plans to build a new lightsaber without Obi-Wan's knowledge.

"Are you ready?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin took a look at his surroundings before nodding. "Yeah," he said throwing his cloak on and pulling the hood up over his head when Obi-Wan did the same.

"Come on then," Obi-Wan said. As they walked through the medical facility they were greeted by four armored Alliance soldiers.

"General Kenobi, General Skywalker, Viceroy Organa has ordered us to escort you to the temple," the leader of the group said.

"Jedi don't need protection," Anakin said.

"Don't mind him Captain. Lead the way," Obi-Wan said and leaned in closer to Anakin. "Prepare yourself Anakin, this is not going to be easy. Whatever you do, don't say anything and don't make eye contact," he advised.

Anakin give no indication that he had heard him and continued walking. When they reached the outside someone shouted his name and the armored guards come closer around them. But not even the guards could stop people from shoving microphones and holorecorders in his face shouting questions at him demanding answers. Answers that Anakin didn't know. He pulled his cloak tighter around him and followed Obi-Wan's advise. When they reached an armored transport he took of breath in relief as he took a seat. "Where they always like that?" he asked when Obi-Wan took a seat next to him.

"They're worse now. For the past seventeen years the Emperor had direct control over everything including the media. Now that they're not being controlled anymore, they're going wild," Obi-Wan answered. "They were never pleasant to begin with and were always an annoyance, you never liked the attention," he added.

Anakin didn't say anything after that. All he thought about was what kind of life he could have lead. Obi-Wan didn't seem like he enjoyed talking about the past. Nobody was very forthcoming about why he couldn't remember. What was so significant that he couldn't remember? What was so horrible about his past? Nothing made very much sense.

Anakin sensed Obi-Wan looking at him so he turned his head and met Obi-Wan's intense stare. For a brief minute he saw pain reflected in Obi-Wan's eyes and he felt like he was on fire. Voices ran through his head. Angry voices. But none of it was very clear. Not being able to take it anymore Anakin looked away and continued his silence until they reached the temple.

Obi-Wan stood up when the transport landed in the temple hanger and Anakin followed leaving the transport with Obi-Wan. He took a quick look around finding the hanger a mess, covered in neglect and half destroyed ships. He tore his eyes away from the destroyed ships and stared straight ahead. "I feel like I've woken up in a parallel universe where all your nightmares become true," he said.

He didn't give Obi-Wan a chance to speak after this and continued into the temple before stopping dead in his tracks. The temple was in complete neglect and stood as ruins like Obi-Wan had said but then his vision changed to that of a battle going on. Men dressed in white armer attacked while the jedi at the temple some of them young padawans fought and defended their home only to die. It was as if he was there.

"What are you remembering?" Obi-Wan asked cautiously and a little fearful.

"Was I here that night?" Anakin asked when the vision went away.

"No," Obi-Wan told him. "If Anakin Skywalker was here at the temple, the jedi would have had a chance," he said cryptically making Anakin turn to him.

Anakin got the feeling that Obi-Wan was hiding something vital from him. But he didn't get the chance to demand what it was before Obi-Wan changed the subject.

"Come, I have a job for you that requires you expertise," Obi-Wan told him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What kind of job?" Anakin asked.

"Luke has locked himself up in the temples main computer trying to fix the mess left by the empire. I thought that you could help him," Obi-Wan said leading him to the main computer. When Anakin said nothing Obi-Wan continued. "Luke has a mind like yours. He can fix and program anything. He thinks logically. He also loves a challenge and especially puzzles. Leia on the other hand thinks in ways like her mother does. She also enjoys challenges but she shares mostly Padme's interests," he said.

Anakin continued to say nothing as they walked into the main computer to find Luke working on several different projects using Artoo Detoo to help him.

"I've found something interesting," Luke said not looking up.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked walking over to where Luke was.

"It's this code. In it it says for all surviving jedi to return to the temple," Luke told him.

"I expected my warning to be changed," Obi-Wan told him.

"That's not what's odd," Luke said. "This code has been changed every month for the past seventeen years, it is as though Vader expected for jedi to return. And when Leia and I first ran into Vader, here at this temple he accused us of being jedi. It's as though he expected more jedi to be out there," he explained.

"Luke, there are no longer any other jedi than who is in this temple now," Obi-Wan said patiently.

"You expect there to be more jedi?" Anakin asked speaking up.

"Vader thought so. Any how we may find out soon with the way things are going," Luke said shrugging his shoulders. There were a few moments of silence between the three, neither knowing much what to say in this situation until Luke spoke up. "Either way, we have an opportunity to build a new order, a stronger order with a new code," he said.

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "Master Yoda will not like that," he said.

"Surely he realizes that some things should change. The order failed for a reason. It's time to make some changes," Luke said.

"I agree with you Luke, but the fact still remains that Master Yoda is still the head of the order," Obi-Wan said.

_That_ surprised Anakin. Obi-Wan never went against the code or the council. But he continued not to say anything and worked on the configuration he was working on. He worked in silence until something zapped him in the leg. He quickly looked down to find Artoo Detoo coming at him with an electrical pug fully charged. "What are you doing!" he demanded from the droid jumping out of the way as it came at him again.

"Artoo stop that!" Luke ordered.

Artoo stopped what he was doing and instead projected an image of a pregnant Padme grabbing her throat gasping for breath as a black gloved hand reach out using the force to choke her. Anakin watched in horror and the feeling of being on fire returned accompanied by stabbing pain in his left arm and legs. Angry voices ran through his head but it was difficult to tell who they belonged to or what they were saying.

"Artoo shut that off!" Obi-Wan ordered but the droid continued to show the image. "Luke shut that droid down!" he ordered.

Luke snapped out of his horrified state and quickly shut off the droid making the image go away.

Once the image was gone Anakin found himself being supported by Obi-Wan and being unable to breath. He quickly drew from the force to calm himself and tore his eyes away from where the image once stood to look at Obi-Wan. "I was there wasn't I?" he demanded.

"No," Obi-Wan said quickly. Too quickly. "You weren't there. I was. Those were my memories that were projected to you," he said.

Anakin didn't believe him but he knew that Obi-Wan wouldn't tell him the truth. He was protecting him from something. But what? Wordlessly Anakin left the main computer needing to be able to breath.


	14. Forgotten

A/N: A new chapter. I'm afraid that there is only one left after this and an epilogue. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Three days later Anakin walked through the temple trying to ignore the damage, decay and neglect. He passed several volunteers working on the temple but never made eye contact. Instead he closed his eyes and let his feet carry him to his destination. He needed information. Information that Obi-Wan was obviously reluctant to give him. He needed to know what had happened in the past twenty one years. Most importantly what had happened to _him_. His Master was reluctant to speak of the past, it was as though he was protecting him from something terrible. Terrible enough for him not to remember. And it bothered him.

There was one place that he knew that he could go to get the information. The temple archives was the one place that held the most knowledge in all the galaxy. If it was knowledge he needed, the temple archives was the place to go. Not to mention that it was the only place in the temple that had a hookup for the holonet. Even if the console screens were broken or unhooked, he could fix them. One way or another he _would_ figure things out.

He turned a corner and stopped dead in his tracks. The doors to the archives were crunched open and badly damaged. He moved forward and pushed one of the doors aside and staggered into the archives unable to believe his eyes. The archives was badly damaged and bare of it's great knowledge. He stood there rooted to his spot as he looked at the great chamber, an empty and decayed shell of the great place it once was.

"Devastating isn't it," A voice said from behind him.

Anakin turned around to see Padme standing behind him with a box full of datadiscs. He didn't say anything but just watched her set the box down before smiling at him. He was struck by how beautiful her smile was. She was beautiful to begin with but when she smiled, she radiated. And that smile was for him and him alone.

"How are you feeling Ani?" she said stepping closer to him.

"As to be expected considering the circumstances," Anakin told her.

"Do you remember anything?" she asked him still coming closer.

Anakin stepped back running into a pillar. "Is there anything specific that I should remember?" he asked.

Padme smiled a secret smile making Anakin want her even more. "There's a team searching the Emperor's palace and Vader's manor for any thing that could have been taken from the temple. Unfortunately the one person who could tell us where to look exactly is gone," she told him.

"And you think that I can tell you wear to look?" Anakin asked skeptically. "I can assure you that I wouldn't. I'm not a sith," he told her.

Something flickered in her eyes before it was gone making Anakin wonder what she knew. He stepped closer trying to sense what it was. She looked him in the eye and he nearly forgot about what he thought he saw. "What exactly were we to each other?" he asked his mouth dangerously close to hers.

"Anakin," she began.

His name coming out of her mouth was his undoing and he bent to kiss her but she pulled away.

"We shouldn't," she said.

"Why not?" he asked her.

Padme met his eyes. "Because it isn't proper," she told him.

Anakin straightened. "I see," he said disappointed.

"It's not what you think," Padme quickly told him.

Anakin turned away from her. "I don't know what to think anymore," he told her.

"I'm not going to tell you what to think Ani. I refuse to do that to you. I will not take away your freedom of thought. I love you too much to commit such a crime," Padme told him.

Anakin turned to face her at that. "Then you know what had happened to me don't you," he said coming to the conclusion knowing what that flicker in her eyes was.

"It's best if we don't talk about that," Padme told him wanting to get off of this topic.

"It concerns me. I have a right to know," Anakin told her.

"I will not argue with you Anakin. Not again," Padme told him turning back to the box of datadiscs.

Anakin grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "Why is everyone tip toeing around me? You know something and I demand to know what it is!" he said forcefully. Padme's eyes widened at the hard look in his eyes but she didn't saying anything. For a moment he saw fear in her eyes and he let go and stepped away from her. She was afraid of him.

"Mom! Are you in here?" Leia's voice called followed by her appearance.

Padme didn't take her eyes off of Anakin. "Try not to lose your temper with us Ani, I'm begging you," she whispered so that only Anakin could hear her. Before he could answer her she spoke up. "Over here Leia!" she called.

Leia caught sight of her parents sensing that something had gone on between the two of them. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing is wrong, Honey. Did you find anything?" Padme asked changing the subject.

Leia shook her head. "We still don't know where Vader locked everything up. I came here to ask if we could borrow Artoo. That little droid has a knack for difficult tasks," she said.

"Luke has been using Artoo in the temple's computer. You have to take it up with him," Padme told her.

"I was going to bring this up with Bail, but we need all the jedi we could use for this since only a force user can handle this stuff," Leia said cautiously eying her father.

"What is it?" Padme asked worried.

"It's this shrine that the Emperor had in his palace. Luke and I sort of fell into it when we were trying to escape. It's full of dark artifacts and souvenirs. I'm pretty sure that some of the things that belong in the temple is hidden in there," Leia told her.

"Have you told Obi-Wan about this?" Padme asked.

"I thought that Luke did," Leia told her.

"Perhaps you better check. While you're doing that I'll contact Bail and tell him about it," Padme told her.

Leia nodded. "I'll get on it right away," she said turning away and leaving the chamber.

"She looks like you," Anakin said at last.

"There is a lot more of you in her than there is of me," Padme told him. "I should contact Bail about what Leia just said," she said turning to leave.

Anakin watched her go wishing that he could call her back but he didn't know what he could say to her or what to do. All he knew was that being in her presence was intoxicating. Once she was gone he took a quick look around him and decided on getting to work. He went over to the console screens and attempted to turn the least damaged one on. Nothing happened. Not one to give up easily he took a seat and took the front panel off of the console exposing the wires and hard drive before getting to work.

After about an hour or so of working on the console screen and getting nowhere he sensed someone coming into the archives. He didn't look up or even acknowledge Obi-Wan's presence. He just kept up what he was doing.

"Having any luck?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Not yet," Anakin answered and pulled his fingers back when something zapped him.

"We're all taking a break and I thought of something that might interest you," Obi-Wan said. Anakin didn't say anything so he continued. "I was thinking about a little saber practice. A jedi should never be out of practice and with the way things are going in the galaxy we could need all the practice that we would need," he said.

"Not interested," Anakin told him.

"That's surprising. From what I remember you are always up for a duel," Obi-Wan told him.

"I'd rather do this," Anakin told him.

"Viceroy Organa is sending men in here to refurbish the archives including new console screens, you're wasting you time," Obi-Wan informed him.

Anakin looked at him then. "How much time and money is Organa investing in the order?" he asked.

"It's not just the Viceroy, there are many who are donating their time and money to rebuilding the order. Now come on, you need something more fun to occupy yourself with," Obi-Wan said placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"There's one flaw your plan," Anakin told him.

"What's that?" Obi-Wan asked knowingly.

"I've seem to have lost my lightsaber," Anakin told him.

"You mean this one?" Obi-Wan asked producing Anakin's lightsaber. "I picked it up after you defeated the emperor," he said.

Anakin took the lightsaber out of Obi-Wan's hands instantly getting a feeling of wrongness by holding it. "Something is wrong with it," he said.

"You were planning on building a new one," Obi-Wan told him.

"I might as well, for some reason handling it just feels wrong," Anakin said.

"It'll do for now. Luke and Leia are waiting for us, they're interested in seeing this mock duel of ours," Obi-Wan said.

"And If I don't want to?" Anakin asked.

"You'll do it," Obi-Wan said confidently.

"You're not giving up are you?" Anakin asked narrowing his eyes.

"Not a chance," Obi-Wan said calmly crossing his arms.

Anakin mentally sighed. He really didn't want to argue anymore. It was better to give in than to spend time on an endless debate. "Alright, you win," he said standing up. He then noticed Obi-Wan's triumphant look in his eyes and added, "Don't expect it to happen often."

To Anakin's annoyance Obi-Wan merely smiled. "I expect nothing of the sort," he said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan lead Anakin to one of the old training rooms that had been cleared out and fixed up as much as possible. It was one that had the less damage. Anakin surveyed the room and grudgingly noted that it was safe for now.

"Look who I rounded up," Obi-Wan said making Luke and Leia turn to them from their spot in the middle, each twin was gripping their lightsabers.

"We've been talking," Luke said speaking up.

"Oh blast!" Obi-Wan instantly said making Anakin turn to him with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, what were you discussing?" he asked covering himself up.

"We want in on the duel," Leia told him.

"Here's what we propose..." Luke said.

"We go first and the winner of our duel duels our father," Leia finished.

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard in thought. "That's not a bad idea," he said. Anakin glared at him. "You've got yourself a deal," Obi-Wan seeing the look that Anakin was throwing at him. "And grow up, Anakin," he added making the twins grin.

Anakin decided that he didn't like the way Luke and Leia were grinning and resolved to make them suffer for it as he took a seat with Obi-Wan.

Luke and Leia stood facing each other and bowed to one another. Luke ignited his lightsaber at his side and swung the blade as Leia stood in formation with her blade ignited in front of her waiting for Luke to make the first move. Which he did. Luke charged at his sister forcing her to lock blades with him. He twisted around and dipped his blade lower which Leia blocked him again shoving him away. Leia saw an opening and force jumped somersaulting over Luke forcing him to turn around and defend himself. In that act she gained the upper hand taking on the offensive instead of the defensive.

Anakin watched the fierce battle between the two siblings. The fact that everyone kept telling him that they were his didn't do much for him. He didn't remember anything about them, not even their creation. He knew that he should feel _something_. But he couldn't associate himself with them. They were skilled jedi, powerful and skilled warriors and he _should_ be feeling some sense of fatherly pride, but all he felt was admiration for their skill. Like they were only fellow jedi. Not his children. Obi-Wan had made a deal with them. The winner would battle _him_. But he couldn't.

When Leia seemed to be getting the upper hand, Obi-Wan stood up. "Luke!" he called tossing the boy his lightsaber which Luke caught in his left hand and ignited using form jar'kai while attacking his sister. Leia defended herself blocking one of Luke's blows and spinning to block the other one.

Anakin watched them battle with slight interest now. Luke's battle techniques were much like his own, but there was a serenity about the boy that was missing from him. Leia was different. She fought much like a combination of Obi-Wan and Mace Windu and there seemed to be an edge about her.

"Hand me your lightsaber," Obi-Wan said looking at Anakin.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"Hand me your lightsaber," Obi-Wan repeated.

"Why?" Anakin questioned.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Trust me," he said.

Anakin narrowed his eyes at the old man but did as he requested nonetheless. Obi-Wan then stood up again and called out Leia's name before tossing her the lightsaber.

Leia grinned at her brother as she caught the lightsaber and ignited it using her own variation of Jar'kai against her brother.

"Now we'll really see who wins," Obi-Wan commented.

Anakin leaned back in his seat. "I don't want to fight them," he said.

"I can assure you that you wont hurt them," Obi-Wan told him.

"That's not what I meant," Anakin said flatly.

"Oh? Then what is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"For someone who had preached detachment, you seem to be edging me towards them," Anakin said.

"I was wrong, Anakin. The order was wrong... It is one of the reasons why we failed," Obi-Wan told him.

"I'm getting tired of this," Anakin told him. "I feel like I'm in lightsaber class all over again."

"I don't know why you would feel like that," Obi-Wan said.

"Well at least some things don't change," Anakin said standing up. This seemed to draw attention to him from Luke and Leia who quite fighting at once just to watch him leave.

Luke and Leia walked over to Obi-Wan then. "What happened?" Leia asked.

"I don't know," Obi-Wan confessed. "More and more I get the feeling that something is wrong," he said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bail Organa stood outside the palace of the late emperor surrounded by many of his men. They were waiting for the jedi to arrive. Bail planned on having the palace demolished once they had gone through everything and removed the darkness from the place. He wouldn't even be here today if it weren't for Padme's call. Now as he stood beside his long time friend, he could see how tormented she was. How torn she was. She loved Skywalker with everything she had and look at what he had done to her. Bail didn't understand it. How she could love someone who nearly killed her and her children?

As though sensing his eyes on her, Padme turned to look at him. "I'm almost afraid of what we might find in here," she told him.

"I know," Bail agreed.

"The jedi have arrived," Han informed them.

Bail and Padme turned to see Obi-Wan and Yoda walk up to them.

"We have directions from Luke and Leia to this shrine. We will take a squadron of soldiers with us to this shrine, the rest of you can gut the palace," Obi-Wan said.

"Agreed, Master Kenobi," Bail replied and motioned for a squadron to move in with the jedi. "Lets get this awful task taken care of," he said.

"I think I'll go with them," Padme said speaking up.

Bail nodded to her. "As you wish," he said and walked into the palace followed by his men.

Padme turned to the jedi. "We're not going to like what we see," she said.

"No, we wont," Obi-Wan agreed.

"Do what we must we will," Yoda said walking into the palace leaning heavily on his gimer stick.

"Here is a written map that the twins provided us. They both have calculated the path that they took from this shrine to the throne room. I think that we should start at the throne room," Obi-Wan said showing Padme a piece of flimsy with the directions.

"Did they tell you what was in there?" Padme asked.

"That's what is disturbing. Neither one of them wanted to speak about it much," Obi-Wan told her.

"I got the same feeling," Padme replied.

"General Kenobi, here is a list of the different corridors that was destroyed," One of the soldiers said handing him a piece of flimsy.

"It looks like we have only one way to get into the throne room," Obi-Wan said.

"Which way is that?" Padme asked.

"From the outside," Obi-Wan replied.

"And where are we now?" Han asked.

Obi-Wan took out a portable holoprojector and activated it. Above his hand appeared the blueprints of the palace. It stopped at the spot that they were at showing the floors above and below them. "By the looks of it, we are directly below the throne room," he said.

Padme looked up from the flimsy that contained the directions to the shrine. "And by the looks of it we are not only below the throne room, but directly above the shrine," she said.

"No doubt it is the darkness we feel in this spot," Obi-Wan commented to Yoda.

Yoda's ears dropped and his eyes looked down. "Suffocating this darkness is," he said.

"This darkness is strong. Perhaps too strong for us to remove. Do you really think it was a good idea to leave Anakin and the twins back at the temple?" Obi-Wan asked doubtfully.

"Right we were in leaving them. Too much darkness for Anakin Skywalker to handle. Not yet ready to face it he is," Yoda said.

"And I don't want Luke and Leia exposed to this again," Padme said.

Obi-Wan sighed. "You're right. Luke and Leia were obviously disturbed by whatever horrors there was in there. And to expose Anakin to this right now, he couldn't handle it. Not after what had happened. Not now," he said.

"I think we need to keep moving," Han said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin slid further into the shadows frowning. So he couldn't handle it? What was he nine?! He wouldn't be here if he didn't think that this place, whatever it was, was a key to what had happened to him. If nobody wanted to tell him what had happened, then he would investigate himself.

He waited for the group to move on out of sight before he followed them. So far he was doing an excellent job of concealing himself with the force. Obi-Wan and Yoda had no idea that he was right under their noses. And with the false trail he had left in the temple, Luke and Leia would be searching for him for hours. Plenty of time for him to do some investigating.

He followed their trail until they came to a stop before a pair of heavily locked doors. Instantly he hid in the shadows and watched them try to pry them open. But he knew that there was a secret way to open them. And then it came to him how to open the doors. It was that thought that made him pause. How in the force did _he_ know how to open the emperor's personal dark shrine?! That didn't matter right now. What mattered was that he knew how to open the doors and they didn't. But he couldn't make his presence known to them.

He shrank back into the shadows and backed up into a grate. Turning to take a look at it, he noticed that it was the ventilation system. Quickly glancing at the group trying to open the doors, he gently removed the grate and climbed through the man sized hole. Slowly he crawled through the ventilation shaft, moving upwards until he reach an opening. An opening that he knew a grate should have been there. Looking down, he saw the grate on the floor. The room below him was pretty dark. But he knew that this was where _they_ wanted to be.

Carefully he lowered himself into the opening and dropped down to the floor. Upon sensing life within the room, the lights instantly turned on revealing what was inside. What Anakin saw made his blood run cold. All along the walls were severed heads preserved in glass jars. Faces forever frozen in horror and shock. Faces that Anakin remembered passing in the halls of the temple. Faces of fellow jedi. As the sightless eyes gazed at him in horror and shock, he felt the betrayal that they had felt the day that they had died. He saw every one of their deaths through the eyes of their killer. Overwhelmed by the visions in his head, he sank to his knees and curled forwards resting his face in his hands against his knees. He felt the darkness permeating the chamber piercing him as though billions of needles pierced his body and he screamed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that?" Han asked as the group heard the blood curtailing screams.

"We need to get in there now!" Obi-Wan yelled knowing exactly who those screams were coming from.

"Right on it, General Kenobi!" a soldier said and pulled out a detonator.

"No! You'll blow the whole room up!" Obi-Wan said grabbing the soldier's arm.

"It's Anakin isn't it?" Padme demanded.

"I'm afraid so," Obi-Wan told her and pulled out his lightsaber followed by Yoda and the two trust their blades into the doors burning a hole through the doors. It was a semi slow process given the thickness of the doors. But once they had a man sized hole in the doors, Obi-Wan was the first to climb through closely followed by Padme.

Both froze at the horrible sight before them. Both feeling sick at seeing the heads of the jedi. But their attention was drown to the figure on the floor. The darkness in the room was stabbing Obi-Wan through the force and he clutched his chest, staggering. He tried to concentrate on the light but it was increasingly difficult in this one room.

Padme was the first to get to Anakin holding onto him. She turned to Obi-Wan. "He feels like ice!" she cried.

"We need to get out of here!" Obi-Wan told as he staggered to Anakin and together they pulled him out through the hole in the door. "Lets get him as far away from here as possible!" he ordered as Anakin visibly shook. Thankfully he had stopped screaming.

When they had gotten Anakin to a safe distance away from the chamber, Padme cradled him in her arms. "Was it the dark side?" she asked the jedi.

"Strong with the dark side this palace is. Skywalker's immunity to it, weakened still. Not yet ready to handle this he was! Stubborn to the core he still is!" Yoda said agitated.

"I think we should abandon this quest for today," Obi-Wan said kneeling down next to Anakin. "He's in shock, we need to get him to the temple, now," he finished. He waved his hand in front of his friend, instantly putting him in a force induced sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Anakin opened up his eyes again, he found himself in his room at the temple. Disoriented for a moment he closed his eyes again and took a breath. Then he remembered the shrine and he shuddered.

"How are you feeling?" a voice asked him.

Anakin sat up and turned to look at who had spoken and saw Padme sitting next to his bed. "How did I get here?" he asked.

"Obi-Wan and I brought you here after you ended up in the shrine," Padme told him. "You shouldn't have followed us, Anakin. It's too soon for you to face that horrible place," she finished frowning.

"Too soon to know what in siths name is going on!" Anakin demanded narrowing his eyes.

"What you went through was horrible, do you really want to relive it?" Padme demanded.

"I want to know what had happened," Anakin told her.

"Why can't you put it in the past where it belongs?" she asked.

"Because I need to know what it is that went wrong," he told her.

Padme frowned and stood up crossing her arms in a protective gesture. "And if it effects your sanity? What then? Whether you believe it or not, Anakin, what effects you effects everyone. It effects me and it effects Luke and Leia. As well as Obi-Wan. What happened to you in that chamber was horrible. What if your quest for answers takes away your sanity? You're ability to live?" she demanded.

"Why don't you just tell me then?!" Anakin demanded standing up.

"Why can't you accept the fact that we are all trying to protect you?" she asked.

"I don't want your protection! I want answers! If you can't give me that, then you need to stay away from me," Anakin told her.

Padme looked at him hurt. "You don't mean that!" she told him.

"Here's the funny thing, I mean just that," he told her flatly.

"Fine. I won't come to you anymore. When you're done with whatever state you are in, you can come find me," she told him and left.

When she was gone Anakin briefly wondered what he had just done and moved to the door in an effort to call her back. But he stopped. She, just like everyone else, was hiding something important from him. And until he found out what it was, he could trust no one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late and everyone was supposed to be sleeping. Everyone but one. Anakin couldn't sleep. Every time that he closed his eyes, he saw their deaths. And he was their killer. Anakin tried to stay put in his room working on a few droid parts here and there but eventually he got restless.

Standing up, he pulled his cloak on and walked out the door. The corridors of the jedi temple were dark which allowed him to walk among the shadows. He didn't know where he wanted to go, he just walked. Eventually he ended up in the temple's security center. He didn't know why he ended up in here. But something was telling him that this was where he would get his answers.

He took a seat in a chair beside a console screen and rested his elbow against the screen and rested his face in his palm. It wasn't the first time that he questioned himself. Something wasn't right and it wasn't the obvious. Groaning, he massaged his brow. That's when he noticed it. The security holo was flickering. It was as though someone had been messing with it and suddenly stopped.

Anakin stood up and walked over to the flickering holo and rewound it. The images blurred as it rewound at an alarming speed. Suddenly, without him doing anything, it stopped. Curiously, he pressed the play button. What he saw made his blood run cold. The security hologram took place inside Chancellor Palpatine's office and he was killing jedi with a lightsaber. He watched in horror as the holo played a fateful battle with Mace Windu's voice arguing with Palpatine's. It was when a third figure entered the mix that startled him and his voice pleading with Mace to let the Chancellor stand trial. What he saw next made him pale. The image of his younger self cut off Windu's hand screaming that he needed Palpatine. It was this act that sent Mace to his doom. He was even more shocked when he heard himself pledging to the ways of the sith.

"No!" Anakin whispered. and fast forwarded. Again the holo stopped on it's own accord showing him that it was _he_ who had murdered the jedi. "No!" he cried shaking his head. He stepped away from the holo and bumped into a wall. "I couldn't have!" he gasped. The holo continued playing and he slid down the wall in shock. "That wasn't me!" he cried but no one had heard him.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Something in the force had awakened Obi-Wan in the middle of the night. And then he felt it. It was a strong wave of anguish. Jumping out of bed, he quickly ran to Anakin's room. The anguish he was feeling could mean only one thing. But when he had gotten to Anakin's room he found it empty. "Where are you Anakin?" he asked.

The force whispered something to him and he knew. He took off at an alarming rate heading straight for the security center. Anakin now knew what they were hiding from him. He was sure of it. But was he remembering? Or was it something else?

When he reached the security center he couldn't see Anakin. But he _did_ see the security holo shut itself off. He found that odd as he walked fully in the room. It was then that he saw Anakin sitting on the floor with his knees brought up to his chest and his arms and face resting upon them. "Anakin?" he asked tentatively.

Anakin slowly raised his head and looked Obi-Wan in the eye. Obi-Wan would never forget the hollow look in his friend's eyes. "Why didn't you tell me that I was a sith?" he demanded hollowly.

"Because you're not a sith, Anakin, You're a jedi," Obi-Wan told him.

"I saw the security holo. I saw what you were trying to hide from me," Anakin told him.

"Luke was supposed to delete that," Obi-Wan said.

"Well he did a poor job," Anakin laughed hollowly. "Some great technician he is, he can't even remove a security holo!" he said scornfully.

Obi-Wan's eyes flashed at that. "Don't talk about Luke like that, Anakin," he warned.

"I only speak the truth and you fraggen know it!" Anakin snapped.

"What do you know about either of your children! You didn't raise them!" Obi-Wan yelled at him. "All throughout Luke and Leia's childhood you were off following Palpatine's order's. You abandoned your pregnant wife to joining the dark side! You're the one who allowed your anger and lust for power destroy you! You're the one who almost killed Padme and your children! If I wasn't there to stop you they _would_ be dead! _I'm_ the one who took care of your wife _and_ your children! I did the job that _you_ should have been doing all along! And those two beautiful children have given you unconditional love! If it wasn't for Luke and Leia you would still be consumed in darkness! You owe your very life to them! Those two children who hero worshiped your memory saved you from yourself! They love you despite what you had become and you can't even bring yourself to show them an ounce of affection!" he yelled at him. "I'm done coddling you, Anakin. I have put the past aside just so that I could be the friend that you needed. But at this moment I am done. All this time I thought that it was _I_ who failed you, but all along it was _you_. It's time for you to finally grow up, Anakin. When you come out of your self pity, please let us know. Until then, be prepared for a hard time," he told him. "When you're ready to come out of hiding, you know where to find us," he said and left leaving Anakin alone with his thoughts.


	15. On The Mend

**A/N:**_ I know that I haven't updated this story for a while, but I was at a loss for how to word this chapter, until now. I hope that you enjoy this short chapter. Coming up next is the epilogue. _

* * *

Padme stood at the edge of the veranda in her old apartment and stared at the jedi temple. Inside the apartment, her parents and sister were gathered. Jobal and Sola Naberrie were both busy preparing supper while Ruwee scanned the holonet. At least that was what they were doing when she had left them. Dusk was slowly approaching over Coruscant. So much had changed since the death of the emperor. So much had happened. 

Padme startled when a hand placed itself on her shoulder gently. She looked up to see her father standing beside her. "Why don't you just go to him if you're this miserable without him?" Ruwee asked his daughter.

Padme turned her gaze back to the jedi temple. "I can't," she told him. She tore her gaze away from the temple to sit down on one of the benches. 

Ruwee sat down next to her. "Why must you be so stubborn?" he asked.

Padme turned to him again. "I'm not the one being stubborn," she told him. 

"Does he love you just as you love him?" Ruwee asked.

"I have no question about that," Padme answered vehemently.

"I don't understand it then. What is it that is tearing you two apart then?" Ruwee asked.

Padme looked away. "I can't tell you," she said sadly. 

Ruwee took one of her hands in his. Padme had said very little about her husband in the past seventeen years. All the Naberrie family knew was that Padme had secretly married Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker shortly after the clone wars began. And judging from her longing expression each time that she gazed out at the jedi temple, Ruwee knew that his daughter was deeply in love with Skywalker. What Ruwee didn't understand then was why his youngest daughter would keep her marriage to Skywalker such a secret or why they were separated in the first place if they truly did love each other. "You know that you can tell me anything, Padme," he assured her.

"Not this," Padme told him. "Anything but this. Please don't ask me about it," She asked.

Ruwee didn't know what to say to that. He wondered what was so painful to his daughter and how her husband was connected to it. But he knew not to press the issue. He would just have to find a different way to figure things out. Namely his grandchildren. Surely Luke and Leia knew more than they let on, Ruwee had seen the conspiratorial look that they gave each other whenever their father was mentioned. They knew something, of that Ruwee was sure of, they knew about their parent's past.

Ruwee gave his daughters hand a tight squeeze. "If he truly loves you then I'm sure that everything will turn out fine," he told her assuringly. 

"Thank you, Daddy," Padme said hugging her father.

"Anything for you my precious one," Ruwee told her. 

----------------------------------------------------------

Anakin shivered but not from the cold. He was struggling to come to terms with what he had learned about himself. Out of morbid curiosity, he had looked up all the information he could about Darth Vader. What he found gave him the chills. The thought of what he was capable of doing. Of the evils he had committed. Turning on the jedi and slaughtering them, even the younglings. Anakin read about everything he had done yet while they were acts of evil, the empire regarded them as heroics. What was so heroic about genocide? But if he had turned to the dark side then how did he come back from it? According to all of his teachings, turning back from the dark side was impossible. Once you followed the path of darkness it would forever control you. Anakin's head was swimming with confusing thoughts as he made his way through the ruined temple._He_ had done this. He should not be here. He didn't deserve to be here. He froze when he heard voices and turned to look below him from his spot on the upper landing of the great hall. There below him was Leia along with a man and they were laughing before he grabbed her and kissed her deeply. Anakin frowned at this without even realizing it. He resisted the urge to tear his limbs off before pausing. What the hell was _that_? It was the first time since he had woken up from the coma that he felt anything for either of the twins that everyone was saying were his children. It was paternal instinct. 

Leia pulled away and grabbed a bottle of brown liquid before taking a swig. "Where did you find this stuff?" she asked. 

"The undercity," the man answered. "You'll find that the undercity of Coruscant holds many_attractions_. When you can tear yourself away I'll show you," the man answered. 

"I think, I'd like that," Leia stated huskily. "How about tonight? My mom is at her old apartment entertaining our family and working tirelessly on her political work while the galaxy makes it's way away from sith tyranny and into a new republic," she told him. 

"And your dad? I doubt he'd take too kindly to our sneaking around," the man asked.

Leia averted her gaze. "My father doesn't care," she stated bitterly. "Not now, not ever," she spat. 

"That's not true," the man dismissed taking a swig of the brown liquid. "He nearly died saving you and Luke from the emperor. Why would he do that if he didn't care?" he pointed out. 

"He did it out of obligation," Leia told him. 

"You don't believe that," the man told her. 

"Han..."

"Look, I'm the last person who would defend him. After everything that he's done, he has done nothing to earn my trust, but he does love you, I saw how distraught he was when the emperor had you held captive. He could have stayed on Tatooine but he didn't. He risked his life to save you," the man- Han said. 

"I can't ignore the fact that he wasn't around, that he chose the emperor rather than staying with us anymore. For a moment I believed that he did care but now, I'm not so sure," Leia told him. 

"He lost his memory, but once it returns, you'll see that he cares," Han assured her. 

"I don't see how you can be so optimistic. You don't exactly have a better family," Leia said. 

"True, but I'm learning that there is something better out there," Han agreed. He leaned in closer pulling her body firmly against his. "But if you would like to forget for tonight, then I wont deny you of such pleasure," he told her. 

"You're such a scoundrel," Leia told him. 

"You like me _because_ I'm a scoundrel," Han told her huskily.

"I don't like you," Leia told him kissing him. "I love you," she told him pulling away. 

Anakin watched as they walked away, leaving the jedi temple. He wanted to follow them but the presence of another stopped him. Turning, he saw Master Yoda silently regarding him.

"Troubled you are," Master Yoda said tilting his head to the side. 

"Why aren't you keeping me locked up?" Anakin asked. 

"Remember not you still do. Told me Master Kenobi has that you found the holo recordings," Master Yoda stated. 

"You didn't answer my question," Anakin told him irritated. 

"Redeemed you have been. Destroyed the sith, you have. A jedi you are once again," Master Yoda answered. 

"I'm no jedi, not after what I have done. I don't deserve to be one," Anakin told him. 

Master Yoda's ears dropped. "Your fall, tragic it was. Partially to blame, the council is," he said. 

"Why? What happened?" Anakin asked.

"Remember you will," Master Yoda told him walking away. 

Anakin cursed the ancient jedi and his mysterious ways and riddles. He turned around and started heading down the stairs following his instinct to follow Leia when Luke walked into the temple with Artoo and Threepio, each carrying mechanical parts. Artoo dragged a large box filled to the brim with parts. 

Luke looked at him curiously before sensing where his father was going. Wanting Leia to have her time alone with Han he pushed his negative feelings for his father at the moment aside and smiled. "What to give me a hand?" he asked. 

"No," Anakin told him moving towards the door but Luke stepped in his path. "Get out of my way," he ordered.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Giving orders now? This is new," he stated. He grew serious. "Leave Leia alone. She needs a break," he told him seriously. 

"Do you know where she's heading?" Anakin demanded. 

"You actually care?" Luke asked surprised. 

Anakin clenched his jaw. _Did_ he care? Of course he cared or else he would be acting like this. 

Luke took his silence as a go ahead to go on. "Leia can take care of herself. She can get quite _creative_ when it comes to taking out scum. Nothing is going to happen to her, besides, Han is with her and he would never let any harm come to her, he loves her," he told him. 

Anakin looked at him and sensed the disappointment in this boy aimed at him. "You hate me," he stated. 

Luke frowned. "No, I don't. It's not in my nature to hate anybody, well except for Palpatine," he told him. 

"Because he was a sith," Anakin stated. 

"Because of what he had done. Of what he had turned you into, how he tore this family apart," Luke told him. 

"Why do you have all these parts?" Anakin asked.

"Because I'm going to build new archives droids," Luke told him. "The ones found in the archives are out dated, I've already recovered their memory chips and I'll be implanting them in the new droids. Hopefully the memory chips will have the information that we're missing," Luke told him. 

Anakin realized that Luke was not going to let him follow Leia and was trying to engage him in something that the boy somehow knew would intrigue him. What Luke didn't realize was that Anakin could and would find Leia and Han, even if he had to dupe the boy into letting him out of his sight. "Do you even know how to build an archive droid?" he asked. 

Luke frowned. "I've built several droids many times before, what difference could there be to building an archive droid?" he replied tartly. 

Anakin smiled. "Archive droids are tricky, they're not like other droids," he told him. 

Luke smiled knowing that he had diverted his father's attention from Leia. "Then you are just going to have to show me," he said. 

Inside his head, Anakin formulated a plan to ditch the boy without suspicion. "Then lets get started," he said. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're missing something," Anakin stated after sorting through the box of droid parts. 

Luke look up at him, "What?" he asked. 

"You're missing the input/output arm," Anakin told him.

Luke frowned. "I didn't think that an archives droid had one of those," he said.

Anakin looked at him. "You plan on upgrading them, right?" he asked. 

"Well...yeah," Luke replied. 

Anakin smiled. His plan was coming to function. "Then you should add an input/output arm. It will enable the droid to hook up to any system and gain information from it," he stated. 

"But I don't..."

"I know where the spare arms are kept," Anakin interrupted him. "I used to steal parts here and there to build things. The order always kept things in neat and tidy order," he explained. 

Luke frowned. "And if the temple has been ransacked?" he questioned. 

"Trust me, the parts are here," Anakin told him. He stood up, "It wont take long to retrieve some new parts," he said. 

Luke stood up getting suspicious. "Where are they kept?" he asked. 

Anakin smirked. "In the store room, it's on the third level," he told him honestly. 

Luke could sense no deception coming from his father. Anakin seemed generally interested in this project. "Show me. I'd like to know for future reference," he said. 

Anakin nodded. Luke was following along nicely. "I'll show you," he agreed. 

------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke eyed the door that they stood in front of. It was locked. He turned to his father who looked thoughtful. "There's no lock, yet we can't open it," he stated frowning. 

"That's because it is locked with the force," Anakin told him. "The council eventually caught onto me and changed the locking mechanism, this was before I fully grasped the force. They didn't like my pilfering habit," he explained. He then hovered his hand over the door and manipulated the force to unlock it. With a creak the door opened and Anakin turned the light on. 

Luke stood in awe of all the different parts that were stacked and organized in the room. He walked in checking everything out and grinned. "There's so much in here, maybe we could add more to the droids," he said.

"You can build all kinds of droids with the parts in here," Anakin told him from his spot in the doorway. "I'll just let you get acquainted with everything," he said. 

Luke turned to him sharply. "What?" he asked. 

"I'm sorry, Luke, but I have to do this," Anakin told him. "Don't worry, Obi-Wan will be by any moment, he's taken a habit to prowling this corridor at this time. He's hoping that he'll find me in here," he assured him just before closing the door, keeping Luke inside the store room. 

"You are not leaving me in here!" Luke called from inside the room as Anakin locked him in. "Father!"

Anakin ignored his son's yelling, feeling guilty for doing what he had done, but he moved on to the hanger nonetheless. He was going to find his daughter and drag her back here kicking and screaming. The undercity of Coruscant was unfit for a seventeen year old girl. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke pounded on the door and cursed himself for not paying closer attention to how to unlock the door. He had no desire to destroy any part of the temple that they would have to fix. _I'm sorry, Leia, I couldn't stop him._ He called out to his twin through their bond but Leia wasn't answering. Luke punched the door but soon regretted it as pain ripped through his hand. He then tried a different tactic. _Ben, help!_

A few minutes later he heard Obi-Wan reply. _What happened?_

_My father locked me in a store room!_ He answered back sullenly. 

He heard Obi-Wan groan. _I'll be right there._

Moments later he heard the mechanical lock within the door unlocking and Obi-Wan greeted him with a frown on his face. "He went after Leia!" Luke hastily explained. "I tried to distract him figuring that Leia needed to have a little fun, you know how upset she'd been lately," he hurried to explain. 

Obi-Wan crossed his arms. "Where did Leia go?" he asked. 

"The undercity," Luke told him. "Han's with her!" he quickly added in defense. 

"Lets go find them before your father starts tearing limbs off, hopefully we can manage some damage control," Obi-Wan told him sensing Anakin's annoyance and aggressiveness through the force. 

"I thought only wookiees tore limbs off," Luke stated raising an eyebrow. 

"Well in your father's case that would be chopping limbs off," Obi-Wan amended. 

"Was he always such a hot head?" Luke asked as they made their way through the temple. 

"He's always had a temper, yes. But he normally controlled it, up until the end of the clone wars," Obi-Wan answered. 

"And you think he can't control it anymore?" Luke asked as they entered the hanger. Luke hoped into the pilots side of a speeder briefly familiarizing himself with the controls as Obi-Wan took the passenger side. 

"I'm honestly not sure anymore," Obi-Wan answered "Now easy with the controls, I'm too old for crazy stunts," he commanded. 

Luke looked at him. "Don't worry, Ben, I know what I'm doing," he assured him. 

"Your father used to say the same thing and he enjoyed putting me through hell," Obi-Wan replied. 

Luke grinned. "I'll go as easy as I can," he assured him feeling bad for Obi-Wan. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin stalked the streets of Coruscant, making sure to keep the cowl of his cloak over his head, hiding his face. He could feel Leia's force presence close by before he spotted her. She was in the crowd ahead of him. Anakin frowned at the tight and skimpy black leather outfit that she chose to wear. He didn't know where these feelings were coming from but his best guess was that he must be remembering. It was something that he both anticipated and dreaded at the same time. He felt guilty for locking Luke in the storeroom but the boy was aiding and abating his sister's juvenal delinquent behavior. No seventeen year old girl should be dressing like that or acting the way she was acting. He saw Leia and Han enter a club that looked vaguely familiar to him and he followed. By the time he reached inside he didn't see Leia anywhere. 

_Why do I get the feeling you're going to be the death of me!_

_Don't say that Master... You're the closest thing I have to a father... _

_Then why don't you listen to me!_

_I am trying._

_Can you see him?_

_I think he's a she... and I think she's a changeling._

_In that case be extra careful... Go and find her._

_Where are you going, Master?_

_For a drink._

He_was_ starting to remember. He frowned when he could not place that conversation and moved into the club. Beings of all species stared at him with curiosity and distrust but he moved forward taking a seat at the bar. He quickly thought of a drink. "Drewback, straight," he ordered before remembering that the drink was very strong. So strong that it was only for hard drinkers. But why did it come to his mind automatically before anything else? He wasn't much of drinker, but then he really didn't know himself anymore. 

Anakin kept his guard up and surveyed the club from his position. So far he hadn't spotted Leia. But what would he do once he _did_ spot her? He couldn't just walk up to her and grab her and drag her out of the club. No that would be bad. People were already suspicious as it is. 

It was as he was thinking about this that he spotted Leia lead that man, Han, on the dance floor and the two of them dancing a little too close for Anakin's comfort. 

"Hey, you want to buy some death sticks?" an alien asked from beside him.

Anakin waved his hand, not taking his eyes off of Leia. "You don't want to sell me death sticks," he said using the force to manipulate the aliens mind. 

"I don't want to sell you death sticks," the alien repeated. 

"You want to give me the money that you earned selling death sticks," Anakin said. 

"I want to give you the money I made off of the death sticks," The alien said handing over a large stack of credits to Anakin. 

"You want to go home and rethink your life," Anakin said. 

The Alien stood up. "I want to go home and rethink my life," he said leaving the bar. 

Anakin patted the pile of credits as he continued to watch Leia, looking for an opportunity to drag her back to the temple. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Park over there," Obi-Wan instructed. 

"Can you sense them?" Luke asked. 

"I sense your father plotting something," Obi-Wan told him. 

"I can't sense Leia, it's like she closed me off," Luke told him as they got out of the speeder and headed to the club that they both could sense Anakin in. They walked into the club and earned a few curious looks. 

Obi-Wan surveyed the area but couldn't see Leia, but he did spot the dark hooded figure at the bar. "Find your sister," he instructed. 

"No way, I do not want to know what she's doing, besides I want to confront my father," Luke replied following Obi-Wan to the bar where they sat down on either side of the dark hooded figure. 

Anakin was counting the money he had acquired while keeping an eye on Leia. 

Obi-Wan eyed the pile of credits. "Where did you get the money, Anakin?" he asked.

"A drug dealer just gave it to me," Anakin answered finishing his counting. 

"How many times have I told you not to use to force to take people's money?" Obi-Wan asked exasperated. 

"It's illegal profits, and I confiscated it. I'm figuring that the order could use it better than a drug dealer," Anakin told him. 

"I_will_ get you back for locking me in that storeroom," Luke told his father. 

"I'd like to see you try," Anakin replied. "You're not supposed to be here anyways, you're underage," he told him. 

"Why can't you leave Leia alone?" Luke asked. "She's stressed as it is, she deserves to have a little fun," he finished. 

"This kind of fun is unfitting for a seventeen year old girl," Anakin told him tightly. 

Luke shared a look with Obi-Wan telling him to help out. Obi-Wan turned to Anakin. "And what do you plan to do, grab her by the hair and yank her out of here?" he asked. 

"Something like that," Anakin grunted. 

Obi-Wan nodded to Luke and understood. Get Leia. But before Luke could stand up, Anakin stood having had enough of Han Solo touching his daughter.

Obi-Wan grabbed his arm. "If you are going to go over there, then give me your lightsaber," he ordered. 

"Not a chance," Anakin told him defiantly. 

"You don't have a choice in the matter," Obi-Wan told summoning Anakin's lightsaber and holding onto it. Anakin glared at him but moved on anyway. 

Luke looked over at his sister. _Leia run before Father catches you!_ He screamed at her through their bond. 

To her credit Leia turned in time to see her father approaching her and Luke giving her an "I tried to warn you" look from the bar. Leia backed up some catching Han's attention who turned to see Anakin approaching them. "Run!" she urged but before they had a chance to get away Anakin grabbed her arm. 

"Do you consider this to be appropriate behavior?" Anakin demanded dangerously. 

Leia looked at him defiantly. "If you don't let go then I'll scream," she threatened. 

"Go ahead, I can take everyone in this club," Anakin told her. 

Leia could not dispute that. She was relieved when Luke and Obi-Wan came over. But that meant that her night of fun was over. Reluctantly she allowed them to take her back to the temple.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Padme entered her apartment finding it empty and cold. Her family had left for Naboo earlier that day leaving Padme alone with her troubled thoughts. Luke and Leia were staying at the temple choosing to be there, claiming that it was where they belonged. Padme hadn't objected. But now she wished that they were here with her. She didn't want to be alone. 

She removed her cloak and hung it over the back of a sofa and continued towards her bedroom, pulling pins out of her hair and letting her hair fall loose. As was expected, her bedroom was dark and the blinds had already been closed. She didn't think about the fact that no one was here to close them when she left them open. She set the pins down on the dresser and began unbuttoning the bodice of her gown.

"Do you know where your daughter was tonight?"

Padme froze and turned around in the direction of the voice to see Anakin sitting in a chair. She didn't ask how he gotten into the apartment. "Where?" she asked. 

Anakin stood up. "She decided to go clubbing in Coruscant's undercity. Her behavior was inappropriate," he answered. 

"Where is she now?" Padme asked. 

"I've locked her in her room at the temple," Anakin told her. 

"Why are you telling me this if you have already taken care of it?" she asked. 

"Because I thought that you should know," he told her. "Perhaps you can explain to her what is and what isn't appropriate for a teenage girl," he suggested. 

"Leia is seventeen, I cannot control her," Padme told her. She watched as he came closer to her. 

"I wasn't suggesting that you control her," Anakin told her. He stopped once he was just a few inches before her.

Padme looked him in the eye. "Why are you really here, Anakin?" she asked. 

"I think that I am starting to remember," he whispered. 

"What do you remember?" Padme asked. 

Anakin turned away from her and sat on the bed. "I don't know, that's the problem," he answered. 

Padme walked over and took a seat beside him. She took his hand in hers before speaking. "What is troubling you?" she asked. 

"I know what it is that everyone has been keeping from me," he told her. 

Padme grew cold. "Do you remember it?" she asked.

"No. I don't want to remember it," he told her. 

"I wish that I could forget it too," Padme told him. "I wish that I can wake up and everything would be just as it was, where we were happy and there there wasn't a sith lord out there tearing us apart," she confessed.

Anakin looked at her. "What happened to us then? How did I become such a monster?" he asked. 

"You were afraid and desperate. Palpatine fed on your fears and made you believe that the dark side was the only way," she told him. 

"What was I afraid of?" Anakin asked. 

"Loosing me," Padme answered softly. 

Anakin looked at her. "But I ended up loosing you anyway," he concluded.

Padme looked away. "You thought that you were going to loose me like you lost your mother," she told him.

"My mother?" he asked suddenly getting afraid. 

Padme looked at him. You don't remember it, it happened just days before the war broke out," she told him. "It's probably best if you don't remember it."

I dreamed about her for a month, she was in pain, she needed my help," Anakin told her. "I failed to help her, didn't I?" he asked fearfully. 

"You were too late," Padme confirmed. "You didn't think than anyone had heard you, but you swore on her grave that you wouldn't fail again and when you started to have more dreams, you became obsessed with a way to prevent them from coming true," she told him. 

Anakin could feel her pain as she spoke and he knew that he was the cause of it. Gently he reached over and cupped her face in his hand, caressing her cheek softly. "I'm sorry. For whatever I did, I'm sorry," he whispered. 

Padme blinked back her tears knowing that he meant it. "I know," she whispered. "I'm sorry too," she said.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" he asked. "I'm the one to blame, not you," he told her leaning in to kiss her. Jumbled memories surfaced through his head at this simple contact and when she didn't pull away he deepened the kiss knowing that this was where he belonged. With her. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin watched as the sun poured through the blinds. He hadn't slept. He was too busy trying to sort through the jumbled memories that popped up in his mind. A good deal of them centered around the woman who slept peacefully in his arms. But most of them were of war. He had seen the effects of war on the galaxy and although he knew that the sith were gone their impact remained. And he was a part of that order. Anakin didn't think that the guilt would ever leave him even if he never remembered. Just the thought of what he was capable of was enough to disturb him. He didn't understand how any of them could look at him with anything but disgust. He knew that he was disgusted with himself. 

Anakin was brought out of his thoughts when Padme stirred in her sleep. He looked down to see her eyes open to look at him. 

Padme frowned when she noticed that something wasn't right. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Anakin smiled, keeping his thoughts to himself. "Nothing," he told her bending to kiss her. "Everything is just perfect," he whispered. Somehow he would make it up to everyone. One way or another he would make things right. 


	16. Unexpected

**A/N:**_ I know that I said that this would be the epilogue, but I suddenly had inspiration to continue the story with another chapter or two. I hope that you enjoy the story. _

* * *

Luke and Leia Skywalker had taken it upon themselves to keep a close eye on their father. Both twins sensed that he was up to something. His moods changed drastically from the lost jedi that they had first experienced as their father to the sullen and aggressive man that took over after he had woken up from the coma to that of a man with a purpose and a noticeable spring to his step. Something was up. They didn't trust his jovial mood. They had first became suspicious when they heard him whistling an unfamiliar tune. Obi-Wan had also noted the change but the old jedi only smiled triumphantly. Luke and Leia didn't consult him about their suspicions. They needed more proof. So the twins had started following their father, making sure to keep a distance. They saw him in flower shops ordering bouquets of exotic blooms to be delivered. They caught him in jewelry shops buying jewelry as well as other numerous places spending Vader's money like crazy but obviously none for himself. They've often followed him to restaurants to catch him having dinner in secluded booths with a woman that neither twin could make out due to their inability to get very close. Both twins could only draw one conclusion. Their father had found another woman to replace their mother. Neither twin wanted to inform their mother about this, for fear that it would break her heart all over again. But they knew that if they wanted to get their parents back together that they had to split their father up from this new woman. And who better to do the job than their own mother. 

And so it was with heavy hearts and a determined purpose that they entered their mother's apartment to find her getting ready to go out. By now she had dyed her hair back to it's original color and it was beginning to get longer. Both twins froze when they saw her. She looked stunning. She was getting ready for a date. Cold dread filled both twins. Finally it was Leia who spoke up first. 

"Mom? Where are you going?" she asked. 

Padme smiled in the mirror looking at her children's reflections. "The opera house is reopening tonight and A Warrior's Heart is playing. I haven't been to an opera in so long and tonights show has always been my favorite," she told them. 

"Who are you going with?" Luke asked. 

"Just some old friends that I haven't seen in a long time. I'm eager to catch up with them," Padme told them. 

Luke and Leia looked at each other. "Have you seen Dad lately?" Leia asked. 

Padme frowned. "Why do you ask?" she asked. 

"No reason," Leia lied. 

"He seems different," Luke told her bluntly. 

Padme turned to look at them. "Different how?" she asked. 

"He's... chirpy," Leia answered. 

"It's unsettling," Luke told her. 

Padme frowned. "Your father wasn't always moody. What would be unsettling would be if he stayed moody," she told them turning back to face the mirror. "Look, the opera starts in an hour so if the two of you don't mind, I'd like to finish getting ready," she told them. 

Both twins knew that now wasn't the time to drop the inevitable bomb. They wanted their mother to enjoy her night and she wouldn't be able to do that if she was constantly thinking about their father with another woman. So they said nothing and left their mother in piece. They each raced to the temple in time to see their father exiting dressed for a night out and knew that they had to break up whatever romance he was having. So they followed him growing alarmed all of a sudden when he landed in the opera house's parking lot. 

"We need to spoil this now!" Luke yelled parking the speeder a fair distance away from where their father parked and stealthily followed him up the steps to the grand opera house before two ushers closed the doors on their faces. 

"Do you have a ticket?" one of the ushers asked. 

Luke and Leia shook their heads. 

"No ticket, no entrance," the other usher told them. 

Both twins looked at each other before seeing through the grand glass doors their father meeting a cloaked figure before gently taking the cloak off. But neither twin could see who the woman was due to the ushers standing in their way. 

"We have to get in there," Leia whispered urgently. 

Luke nodded. "I'll think of something," he assured her. 

------------------------------------------------------------

"I feel guilty about keeping this from them," Padme said as she walked up the grand staircase to the opera house on Anakin's arm. 

Anakin smirked. "You've got the easy part, those two have been trailing me like a couple of nexus," he told her. 

"They're getting suspicious," Padme told him. "That's never a good sign. I fear an explosion coming," she finished. 

"How often did we do this kind of thing when we were married?" he asked.

"What, sneaking around?" she asked. 

"Well, that too," Anakin admitted. 

"We were always sneaking around," she told him. 

Anakin leaned in closer to her. "I have to admit, it is kinda exciting," he told her. 

"It was like that in the beginning but having to keep our marriage a secret added a lot of stress on our every day living," Padme told him. 

"I don't think that that will be a problem now," Anakin told her. "Master Yoda was talking about amending the code a couple of days ago," he informed her as they reached the top of the stairs and walked in the direction of the opera box that they would be sitting in. A couple of usher opened the doors for them once Anakin gave them their ticket discs and they each took their seats with Anakin helping Padme into her seat. 

"They've definitely remodeled the place," Padme commented. 

"I wouldn't know," Anakin told her taking his seat. "I've never been to an opera house," he finished.

Padme looked at him not wanting to tell him about his visit with Palpatine at the opera house. To this day she didn't know why the evil man wanted Anakin to meet him there. "I don't suppose so," she agreed. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke and Leia surveyed the area before dodging ahead in the crowd. Getting through the staff entrance was easier than getting past those ushers which neither had a weak mind so mind tricks didn't work. Now that they were in the middle of the grand foyer of the opera house they knew that they had lost their father. Now their only hope was to keep their mother from finding their father _and_ to spoil their father's date. 

"Should we split up?" Luke asked looking around. 

"And leave you alone in here, no way!" Leia told him. 

Luke frowned at her. "What is that supposed to mean?" he demanded. 

Leia gestured to the females in the area wearing form fitting and sensual evening gowns. "You might get distracted," she told him. 

Luke gaped at her. "Distracted! Do you even know me at all?" he demanded before a purple twi'lek walked past wearing a tight black evening gown that left her arms and back bare and had a plunging neckline. Luke stared at her curiously as she walked past, noting all of her curves then the sensual way that she held her self and walked.

"I rest my case," Leia stated pointedly. 

"She was beautiful," Luke stated dazed. Then he refocused on the task at hand. "Where do we look first?" he asked. 

------------------------------------------------------------

"I still feel guilty," Padme said as the opera, A Warrior's Heart played through the first act. 

"About what?" Anakin asked. 

"For not telling Luke and Leia what we're doing," she told him. "They were very upset when we divorced, Leia especially," she told him.

"They'll find out sooner or later. For now, lets enjoy the show," Anakin told her taking her hand. 

Padme smiled and turned her attention back to the show, enjoying herself, but most importantly enjoying the fact that she had Anakin back, even if he didn't remember their marriage. She had vowed to help him remember. But for now, she wanted to enjoy herself. 

-------------------------------------------------------------

After sending the ushers guarding the door to the box away using the force, Luke and Leia crouched along two columns and surveyed the box where their father was in with his date. They still couldn't make out who the woman was. 

"They're holding hands!" Leia cried growing alarmed. "Now he's whispering in her ear!"

"I think that it's time to break them up," Luke told her determinedly.

"What's your plan?" Leia asked. 

"Would you want to be with a guy who had two nasty kids who would stop at noting to ruin everything?" he asked her. 

Leia shuddered. "No way," she told him. Then she smiled evilly. "How are we going to pull it off?" she asked. 

Luke looked around and spotted a serving droid carrying a tray of green champagne. Smiling devilishly he lifted his hand lifting two glasses of the champagne with the force off of the tray and floated them into the box after Leia opened the doors and before anybody could do anything, he dumped the champagne into both their father's lap and the woman's. The couple stood up fast. Their father cursed and quickly looked for anything to wipe up the champagne with while the woman grabbed her hand bag and pulled out a handkerchief, dabbing her dress with it. Luke and Leia gaped when they caught their first sight of the woman. 

"Mom!"

Both Anakin and Padme turned to look at them each giving them an annoyed look. "Which one of you did it?" Anakin demanded. 

Leia pointed at Luke who glared at his sister.

Padme turned to look at Anakin. "I told you that they were going to do something," she told him. 

"So it seems," Anakin replied evenly glaring at the twins. 

Neither twin wanted to back down. They both wanted an explanation for this deception. "What is going on?" they demanded. 

Anakin and Padme looked at each other, neither happy about being found out this way. Both were at a lost on how to explain the situation. Finally the mother in Padme forced herself to explain in a way that the twins would understand. But before she could utter a word Anakin spoke up.

"We_were_ enjoying a pleasant evening before the two of you pulled that little stunt," Anakin told them with a hint of annoyance and crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Sit down," Padme commanded. Both twins did as they were commanded taking the back seats and waited. "What possessed you to drop champagne in our laps?" Padme demanded. 

Luke and Leia looked at each other knowing better than to lie. Their mother never liked lying and they knew why. They also knew that their father, like Obi-Wan, could detect a lie. "We thought that Dad was on a date," Luke said slowly being the brave one. 

Padme held her hand up stopping anything that Anakin was about to say from leaving his mouth, a signal for her to handle this. "And that gave you justification?" she asked. 

Luke and Leia knew that they wouldn't win either way that they handled this. "No," they said regretfully. 

"It was a logical conclusion based on where we've seen Dad go lately," Luke stated to his mother, eying his father. "We had to break it up because you two belong together," he finished.

Anakin and Padme shared a look. "I knew that they were following me," Anakin told her.

A sudden thought occurred to Leia and she quickly looked at her twin sending him her thought before eying her parents. "Wait a minute, are you two _dating_?" she asked point blank. 

Anakin and Padme shared another look, this time it was guilty, confirming Leia's question. 

"Well this certainly isn't what we expected," Luke stated to his twin leaning back in his seat and stretching his arms, clasping his hands behind his head before stretching his legs out in front of him lazily. 

Leia caught onto what her brother was thinking and crossed her legs, getting comfortable herself. "You know, I've never seen an opera," she commented. 

"You can stop that line of thinking right now," Anakin told them. 

"Hey, you deceived us, we should stay," Luke told him. 

"How exactly did you get in here without a ticket anyway?" Padme asked once the thought came to her.

"The force works in mysterious ways," Leia answered cryptically. 

"That doesn't answer the question," Anakin told her and both twins grinned mischievously.

"Ani, I think that they should stay within our sight, there's no telling what trouble they have caused and what they will do if we're not there for damage control," Padme said turning to Anakin. 

Anakin groaned. So far, he hasn't liked this little taste of being a parent. Especially when the two kids in question sat there looking him and giving evil smirks. "Why do I get the feeling like they'll be the death of me," he replied to Padme.

Padme shook her head and turned to the twins. "I don't want anymore trouble," she told them. 

"We wouldn't dream of it," the twins said in unison. 

"It looks like the intermission just started," Anakin said noticing the closing of the curtain and the beings watching the show standing up. 

"Good, maybe I can get this champagne out of my dress," Padme said taking Anakin's arm and allowing him to lead her out of the box with Luke and Leia closely following them, not letting their parents out of their sight. 

They each ended up at a buffet where they were serving appetizers and elegant beverages. Luke and Leia each took a glass of emerald wine which Anakin quickly took out of their hands and handed them glasses of mistwater. Luke and Leia weren't pleased but they soon took up some dew cake and smiled when it tasted divine. 

"The food on Coruscant is better than the stuff the Alliance serves," Luke stated looking at his twin. 

"I'll say," Leia agreed. 

"Are they always trouble?" Anakin whispered in Padme's ear watching the twins. 

"Not always," Padme answered. "But they have their moments," she said taking a sip of the emerald wine that Anakin had handed to her after taking it from the twins. They walked over to where the twins were standing sampling the delicious appetizers. At that moment the purple twi'lek that Luke had ogled earlier walked by making Luke ogle even more. 

"Leia, look! There she is!" Luke said excitedly and in awe. 

Leia turned to look and rolled her eyes. While both And and Padme turned each widening their eyes as they realized that Luke was started to get infatuated. Luke stared at the twi'lek with the same glint in his eyes that Anakin had when he looked at Padme years earlier. Padme recognized that look immediately. 

"I'm going to follow her," Luke said setting down his mistwater and appetizers and went after the twi'lek. 

Padme turned to Anakin. "He's your son, go bring him back before he causes trouble," she told him. 

"What trouble could he cause, he's just a boy and she's..." Anakin asked and then thought about it as a memory surfaced to his mind. "I'll go get him," he said setting his wine down and followed the path that Luke took ready to pull the teenager back. 

"I never thought I'd see the day when Luke turned into a puddle of goo," Leia said smirking, finding her strong willed and controlled brother reduced to mush amusing. 

Padme sighed. She had wished that Luke would stop acting older and act his age but this wasn't what she had hoped for. She only hoped that Luke could control himself. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well_that_ turned out to be an interesting evening," Anakin commented as he and Padme entered her apartment. 

"Welcome to the joys of parenting," Padme told him with a laugh. 

"I wouldn't call what we experienced tonight as joyful," Anakin grumbled. 

"Yes, the twins do make things interesting. It's nice to see them finally acting like kids though," Padme told him. 

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked helping her out of her cloak. 

"They just grew up so fast. They started taking part in Alliance battles when they were ten, much to my horror. They did so without permission," she told him. "Leia had always been a spitfire and loved attention, she stayed the youngest but she shouldered a lot responsibility. Luke on the other hand had taken up the role as the man in the family believing that it was his job to take care of both myself and Leia," she explained. 

"Because I wasn't around?" Anakin asked referring to Luke's attitude. 

"Yes," Padme confirmed. 

"No wonder he resents me," Anakin commented. "I could feel it rolling off of him," he explained with Padme's curious look. 

"When he sees that you plan on sticking around this time, then he'll get over it, Leia too," Padme told him wrapping her arms around his neck. 

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "How can you be so optimistic?" he asked. 

Padme smiled. "Because I have faith," she told him. 

"Faith in what?" Anakin asked. 

Padme placed a finger over his mouth. "I don't want to talk anymore," she told him. 

"I can live with that," Anakin told her before they kissed, each moving towards the bedroom. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke and Leia walked up to the temple in the dead of night. After leaving their parents at the opera house they had decided to prowl the streets of coruscant causing enough havoc on the undercitie's scum and villainy. They had received strange offers and come in contact with ruffians who decided to assault them in groups once they spotted their lightsabers. But aside from that, they had some fun too, racing their speeder with other pilots and winning credits with said races. Neither twin was exhausted but knew that they had to return to the temple to get some rest. Restoring the temple was top priority and they were woken up early by Master Yoda. 

"We should race again, just look at all the credits we have," Luke said greedily counting the credits in his hands. 

"Yes, we should," Leia agreed absently.

Luke looked at her. "What's got your mind in water?" he asked. 

Leia paused and looked at her twin. "Don't you think that it's odd that Mom and Dad are dating?" she asked. 

Luke shifted a little. "Sorta," he agreed. "I don't know if I'll get used to it, that is if he... you know... sticks around and remains a jedi," he told her. 

"I know," Leia agreed. "I can't help but wonder what will happen when he remembers everything. I kinda like who he is now," she admitted. 

"He_does_ seem to be making an effort, it's like he's trying to make up for what he did," Luke agreed. "I mean first he's building droids with me and coming after you to drag you out of a club then working on forms with us, and showing us different things that Ben hasn't shown us." 

"And then there is Mom," Leia pointed out. 

Luke was about to agree when he sensed someone approaching. On instinct he reached for his lightsaber a sight for Leia to do the same but before they could ignite their weapons a snap hiss was heard followed by a green glowing blade and a large frame coming out of the shadows. A tan skinned humanoid of muscular build dressed in a black leather vest, pants and tall boots came closer to them, his hair was was black and it was in dreadlocks down his back while a pale yellow band ran across his nose and under his eyes. 

Luke and Leia stood their ground. "Who are you!" Luke demanded. 

"The better question is who you are and what you are doing at the jedi temple," the humanoid replied tightly.

Luke and Leia relaxed some upon sensing the force around him and only a hint of darkness but nothing like Vader and Palpatine. "I knew that there were other jedi left," Luke said stepping closer to the humanoid. "I'm Luke Skywalker and this is my sister, Leia. We're jedi knights trained by Obi-Wan Kenobi," he introduced himself and Leia. 

"Skywalker?" The humanoid questioned. 

"Our father is Anakin Skywalker," Leia answered sensing the unformed question in the humanoid's mind. 

"Jedi Master Quinlan Vos," the humanoid introduced himself. "Where are the others?" he asked. 

"Master Yoda and Ben are inside," Luke told him. 

"Our father is with our mother," Leia finished. 

"Lead the way," Vos told them referring to Master Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaster bolts flew through the air at alarming speed and from all different directions. Anakin Skywalker rolled to the ground ending up with his right book clad foot pressed firmly to the ground while his left knee pressed in the ground as he crouched momentarily, his newly constructed lightsaber still ignited as he deflected more laser fire aimed at him. He stood up fast and arched his lightsaber upwards sending laser fire back to it's owner smoldering the remote. The remote hit the ground with a loud crash but Anakin paid it no mind as he arched his lightsaber behind him to deflect more fire at his back, smoldering yet another remote. 

"We loose more remotes that way," Obi-Wan Kenobi said interrupting Anakin's practice, "Then we do when the younglings accidentally hit them with their training sabers," he finished. 

Using the force, Anakin shut down the numerous remotes that floated in the air around him. "Perhaps," he replied. "But I always fix them," he defended himself. 

"Why are you practicing with remotes when you have other jedi to practice with? Remotes are predictable," Obi-Wan asked. 

Anakin had no easy answer for this. He hadn't wanted to duel another jedi for a while. He feared it, he feared that he might remember if he fought another jedi in a mock duel. "I'm comfortable with the remotes," he answered.

"And you're not with a living being?" Obi-Wan questioned. Anakin looked away. "You're afraid," Obi-Wan deducted. "Of what? Of loosing control or of remembering?" he asked. 

There was no point in denying it. "Both actually," Anakin admitted. 

Obi-Wan didn't know what he could say to ease Anakin's fears but her would try. "You should trust in the will of the force. The force has it's reasons for your not remembering and when it feels that you are ready, you may remember. However there is the possibility that you may not remember. Further more, you have already conquered the dark side, I sincerely doubt that it will consume you again," he told him. 

"Can I ask you a question?" Anakin asked. 

"I believe that you already did," Obi-Wan replied seriously. 

The corners of Anakin's mouth twitched slightly. "What do you see when you look at me, a jedi or a sith?" he asked seriously. 

Obi-Wan was taken aback by this question. "I see you, Anakin. Not Vader," he told him. When Anakin said nothing more, he continued. "Darth Vader wouldn't have hesitated to kill me or any of the other remaining jedi or lash out in anger. Further more Vader was a heartless beast who cared for no one but himself and fulfilling his lust for revenge and for power," he continued. "That is not the man I see before me now," he finished.

"I don't think that I'll ever come to terms with what I had become," Anakin admitted. 

"No one expects you to," Obi-Wan told him. 

Anakin took a seat on the floor with his back against the wall, his right knee bent upwards while his left leg stretched outwards and rested his right arm on his knee, clutching his lightsaber in his right hand while his left hand rested on his left leg. He examined his right hand for the millionth time. "When did I get my arm replaced? I actually have feeling to it," he asked. "I mean, I kinda, I think that I lost it."

"That's because it's flesh and bone and you _did_ loose it in a battle with a sith," Obi-Wan told him taking a seat next him, mimicking his pose. At Anakin's confused look he explained. "It was Dooku, you remember him, the jedi master who trained Qui-Gon and then turned his back on the jedi. He became Palpatine's apprentice for thirteen years before you killed him. Months ago, after you abandoned the dark side, you faked Vader's death to fool the emperor by commissioning a clone of yourself. To pull it off, you had your prosthetic arm switched with the arm belonging to the clone." 

"And that worked?" Anakin asked skeptically referring to the clone part.

"Well, yes and no. The galaxy was fooled into thinking that Vader was dead but Palpatine somehow knew better and managed to capture Luke and Leia to draw you out," Obi-Wan told him. "That is when you destroyed him," he finished. 

"What would make me think that being cloned and killing said clone would work in fooling a sith?" Anakin asked skeptically. 

"Because it worked in faking Padme's death," Obi-Wan told him. At Anakin's sharp glance he elaborated. "We faked her death to protect both her and the twins from the empire."

"More to the point, from me," Anakin stated pointedly. 

"_And_ from Palpatine who would have no doubt destroyed them due to their connection with you," Obi-Wan told him. "Luke and Leia were born just two days after the empire was formed and the order was destroyed. It was a struggle keeping them from being detected due to their prolonged stay at the medical facility both on Polis Massa and on Alderaan."

"Why the prolonged stay?" Anakin asked. 

"They were born premature," Obi-Wan answered and sighed. "I already had this conversation with you," he breathed. 

"That may be so, but I don't remember it," Anakin told him.

"I know that you don't," Obi-Wan sighed. "I don't want to be the one to tell you this," he said.

Obi-Wan's reluctance could only draw one conclusion. "It was because of me, wasn't it?" Anakin asked hollowly. When Obi-Wan didn't say anything Anakin got his answer. "What did I do?" he asked. 

"You don't want to know, Anakin," Obi-Wan told him. 

"Tell me," Anakin commanded dangerously. 

Obi-Wan glanced over at his friend and old padawan. It was inevitable that he would know. "You attacked your wife in a fit of jealous rage," he told him regretfully. "She and the twins are alive because I stopped you."

Anakin didn't say anything after that. He couldn't even imagine hurting Padme, he couldn't even imagine turning to the dark side. More and more he was putting the pieces together and the more he learned about himself the less he liked himself. Hastily, he stood up and not saying a word he left the training room. 

Obi-Wan watched him go and sighed, having regretting telling Anakin at all. 


	17. Moving Forward

**A/N :**_ I know that I haven't done anything on this thread for quite a long time. But this is finally the last chapter before the Epilogue which will be up very soon after this. Just give me a few days. I hope that you enjoy this last chapter._

* * *

Anakin rested his hand on the banister and walked along it, feeling the cool material under his palm. He looked down to the first story of the great temple archives. Everything was brand new and the chamber itself gleamed. But it looked nothing like he remembered. He half expected Jocasta Nu to walk amongst the many shelving containing the vast information. But like a great many, she had died. Slaughtered here in this temple like they were animals. Like many times before, Anakin wondered if he was the one to kill that fallen jedi.

He still didn't remember and it had been months since he had been awakened. In the past six months the temple had gone through a tremendous transformation, approaching it's former glory. But the loss would still echo off of the walls. Anakin had spent as much time as he could on the construction, even skipping nights of sleep in order to fix what he had destroyed. He had literally worked himself into exhaustion. But he refused to stop until he had fixed everything.

In the past six months the galaxy had begun to mend. Hard core Imperials had retreated to their own space as revolts rose up against them all over the galaxy, giving the Alliance free reign to rebuild the Republic from scratch. Anakin took note of how many hours that Padmè had worked in rebuilding the Alliance. Anakin had caught her up at all hours working on something that would help shape the New Republic. Now that he had permanently moved in with her, he could take note of her habits. Things that he was sure that in the past he had been made aware of before but for him this was a new experience all together because he couldn't remember a thing about her all. Anakin knew without a doubt that he loved Padmè with his very soul and he knew that he always had.

The sound of clashing lightsabers filled the chamber and Anakin snapped his attention towards it to see Luke and Leia battling each other. Obviously they had started this ferocious battle elsewhere in the temple and ended up in here. If Jocasta Nu were alive, she wouldn't have stood for this. For a moment he just watched as they battled each other, thinking up creative ways to best each other. Over the course of the last six months, he had begun to see what everyone else was saying. Luke and Leia were his children, there was no doubt about it. Not anymore. There were constant hints of it every day. As he watched them, he noticed Luke's lightsaber get dangerously close to one of the new consoles. Anakin knew that he needed to put a stop to this before any damage was done, so he moved along the balcony and instantly descended down the stairs, using the force to call the twins' lightsabers to his hands, catching the attention of the twins.

"If you are going to practice your saber skills then you need to reserve it for the training arenas," Anakin told them strictly.

"We were just following the heat of battle," Luke told him.

"What do you think Master Yoda would say to catching you almost destroying the property of the temple because your were following the heat of battle?" Anakin asked pointedly. Luke and Leia looked at each other and raised an eyebrow. "He would beat you with his gimer stick and assign all kinds of nasty chores to your schedule and that is if you don't destroy something," Anakin told them. He then handed their lightsabers back to them. "Don't be so quick to follow the heat of battle," he warned them. "Now go, do something useful," he ordered.

"Like what?" Leia asked.

There is an entire shipment of supplies that just arrived, go check it and make sure that it goes where it belongs," Anakin answered.

"And what will you be doing?" Luke asked.

"I'm helping Master Yoda settle in the younglings," Anakin answered. "Now go and don't let me catch you fighting each other anywhere other than the training arenas again," he commanded.

Both twins grumbled to themselves as they left the archives going to follow orders. Anakin watched them go until they disappeared around a corner.

"You handled that rather well."

Anakin turned his attention to where Obi-Wan stood, leaning against one of the shelving. "I don't know what I'm doing half the time," he admitted.

"Well, you are doing a well enough job so far," Obi-Wan told him.

"Honestly?" Anakin questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Since when do you know me not to speak the truth?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin didn't answer that. He knew Obi-Wan well enough that his master wouldn't lie to him, no matter how hard the truth would be. "There are days when I feel like I'm about to go insane, sometimes I think that I have and I'm stuck inside some Force induced nightmare inside my own brain," he confessed.

"What could possibly make you feel that way?" Obi-Wan asked concerned.

"I don't think that you would understand, Master," Anakin told him.

"Try me," Obi-Wan said.

"You didn't wake up with twenty-one years missing from your life," Anakin reminded him.

"That is true," Obi-Wan acknowledged.

"It's frustrating, Master," Anakin told him. "One day I'm still a padawan and the next I wake up and twenty-one years had gone by. I find out that I'm a divorced father with no knowledge of how that came to be. And on top of that, I find out that I spent several years as a Sith and I'm horrified at myself."

"I can see how that can bother you," Obi-Wan told him.

"But you don't _know_ what it is like. No one here does," Anakin told him.

"And you still don't remember?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin shook his head. "I took a trip to the healers yesterday. I wanted to know why I couldn't remember. They said that if I hadn't remembered anything by now then the possibility that I'll never remember is far greater than than if I do remember," he told him. "I don't know if that is a relief or not because there are some things that I actually do want to remember while there are others that I'm glad that I can't remember."

"There is a reason for every occurrence; you must trust in the will of the Force. If it is the Force's will that you don't remember then trust it as that, the same goes for if you do eventually remember," Obi-Wan told him.

"How do you handle everything that has happened, being able to remember and all?" Anakin asked.

"I trust in the will of the Force. It took me a while to accept all the horrible events as the Force's will, but I eventually did. No matter if much of it was painful," Obi-Wan answered.

Anakin nodded. "I'll try that, Master," he said.

"See that you do, Anakin," Obi-Wan told him. He then smiled. "I wouldn't keep Master Yoda waiting long if I were you," he advised.

"Why do I get the feeling that he's been testing me?" Anakin asked.

"I think that you already know that answer," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin smiled grimly. "You're right, Master," he said and grinned at the look of surprise on Obi-Wan's face. "Something wrong, Master?" he asked, innocently.

"I never thought I would hear those three words come out of you mouth in that order," Obi-Wan said astonished.

"Well, when you're right, you're right," Anakin replied.

"Amazing," Obi-Wan replied dryly.

Anakin smiled slightly. "There is a first time for everything," he said. "I better get going to the crèche before Master Yoda gets grumpy," he finished.

"If he is surrounded by younglings then the chances of that are slim," Obi-Wan told him.

"Are you sure about that?" Anakin asked dubiously.

"Quite," Obi-Wan told him. "Master Yoda has a soft spot for younglings."

"I'm going to trust your judgment on the matter, Master," Anakin said.

"Wonders never cease," Obi-Wan muttered as Anakin walked away.

--

* * *

When Anakin arrived at the crèche which would be accommodating younglings ranging from ages of eighteen months to three years of age. He found at least twenty younglings, each ranging in species. But that wasn't all that he found, there were Luke and Leia each playing the the younglings and a female Togruta Jedi who couldn't be any older than thirty, maybe, also there holding a crying human child and settling the child down. Anakin got the strangest feeling that he knew her but he couldn't place her. The Togruta Jedi smiled at him warmly now that the child she was holding worked himself to exhaustion.

"Hello, Master," she greeted warmly.

"Do I know you?" Anakin asked.

She just nodded. "I was told that you didn't remember," she said. "I'm Ahsoka Tano, I used to be your padawan during the Clone Wars," she told him.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember," Anakin told her.

Ahsoka nodded. "I know," she said sadly.

Anakin turned his attention towards Luke and Leia when a child's squeal pierced the air. "I thought that I told you two to take care of the supply shipment that just came in," he told them.

"Asked them here I did," Master Yoda said hobbling into the room. His face broke into a smile at seeing how happy the younglings were and to his eyes Luke and Leia still fell into that category. At least at that moment. As he hobbled past Anakin, he whacked him in the leg with his gimer stick.

"What was that for?" Anakin asked as he rubbed his leg.

"Late you are," Master Yoda admonished.

"I was in discussion with Obi-Wan, it's his fault that I'm late," Anakin told him.

"Make excuses, you should not," Master Yoda told him strictly.

"Yes, Master," Anakin replied. "May I ask why you wanted me here?" he asked.

"Ask you may," Master Yoda said.

"I thought that I just did," Anakin grumbled.

Master Yoda ignored this comment and his tone. "A lesson in humility, there is, in taking care of younglings," he said.

"I thought that I already learned that lesson," Anakin replied.

"The hard way, you have learned it. Learn to practice it, you will," Master Yoda told him.

"Yes, Master," Anakin replied. That's when he felt a tug on his pant leg. Anakin looked down to see a little girl with black curls about the age of two looking up at him with bright green eyes. She held her arms up at him and uttered the word "up" a couple of times. Anakin could feel everyone's eyes on him, expectantly. So he bent down to pick the child up who grabbed a hold of his tunic with one of her small chubby hands while chewing on her fingers on her other hand before giving him a bright smile. Anakin looked at her, having no clue on what to do with her. None of the other younglings had come over to him. She was the only one to even take notice of him.

"It seems as though she likes you, Master," Ahsoka said.

Master Yoda looked at him with a twinkle in his eye, not saying anything.

Anakin looked at the little girl who giggled before snuggling closer to him. "I have no idea why she likes me," he said in astonishment.

Luke and Leia looked over at him before glancing at one another. Neither said a word, each thinking the same thing but not wishing to speak it out loud and went back to the game that they were playing, keeping the younglings entertained.

"What is her name?" Anakin asked, looking at the little girl in his arms.

"Ellysa Tanu," Ahsoka informed him. "She was found in an orphanage by Master Kenobi," she finished. The little girl in Anakin's arms turned her attention to her briefly before looking back at Anakin with adoration in her eyes. "And by the looks of it you will be training her next," she couldn't help adding.

The look in Anakin's eyes at the statement was priceless. "I...I'm not ready for that," he said attempting to put Ellysa down but at the mere action, she starting whimpering and crying, clinging to him tighter.

Ahsoka turned to Master Yoda to see his ears drop before turning back to the Jedi she called master in astonishment. She didn't know any of the particulars of what had happened to Anakin Skywalker but this certainly wasn't the Jedi that she knew during the Clone Wars. And this not only worried her but it scared her. "Of course, it would be quite some time before she would be ready for that step," she said, hiding her concerns and hoping that would ease her master's discomfort.

Anakin looked at Ellysa who gave him a big smile. "How high is her midi-chlorian levels?" he asked.

"Not nearly as high as yours," Obi-Wan stated making his presence known. "Her midi-chlorian levels are around twelve-thousand," he informed Anakin. "Enough to make her a powerful Jedi, if she is trained by the right Jedi," he added.

"And what makes you think that I'm the one who is supposed to train her?" Anakin asked skeptically.

"Usually, you feel a little tug from the Force on the matter," Obi-Wan told him. Anakin looked at him dubiously making Obi-Wan smile. "She obviously feels it and if you'll calm yourself, you will feel it too," he said calmly.

Anakin looked back to Ellysa and saw, or rather, felt what Obi-Wan was talking about and he looked at the little girl in astonishment.

--

* * *

Padmè was relieved to be home, at least for now. With a new Republic underway, her workload doubled. However, she was happy to share her work load. Now that the galaxy was reshaping, several systems were siding with the Alliance over the Empire, including Naboo. The current queen had asked Padmè to take on the role of senator once more but Padmè had politely declined after hearing from her youngest niece that she was interested in politics. After elections were posted, Pooja had won the majority of the votes and had instantly traveled to Coruscant along with Jar Jar Binks who was still representing the Gungan population. Between the three of them, the workload was less intimidating. Which gave Padmè more free time to be with her family, and most importantly to rebuild her relationship with Anakin who while very much different than the man he used to be, still loved her with everything that he had. Every now and then, she would see hints of the man she had been married to, she knew that, that was all there was, hints. His foray in the dark side and his memory loss made him a different person entirely. That didn't mean that she didn't love him. She would always love him, no matter what.

Padmè sighed as she entered her apartment, seeing all the distinguished hints that Anakin lived here too. The common room had the remains of a droid or two, Padmè couldn't tell, that was taken apart and halfway put back together. There was even several Jedi artifacts that Anakin had taken from the temple to study, laying about the room. And if she went into the bedroom, she would see even more hints. Yes, Anakin had made himself quite at home here, something that he hadn't done before, even when they were married. And that was the part that saddened her. She had readily agreed when he proposed that they live together, in an effort for them to rekindle what was lost, or for him at least, to get to know one another again. But Padmè wanted more. She enjoyed falling asleep in his arms and waking up with him everyday but she needed more. The old Anakin would have insisted on it, she reflected as she remembered their decision to get married soon after Geonosis. But there was her problem. She was comparing how Anakin is now and how he used to be and she didn't know how to stop. She knew that it was only going to cause her pain by continuing like this and making expectations for her Anakin to magically appear, but he was gone. She needed to accept that and move on.

Noticing the time of the crono, she smiled. She knew exactly what she wanted to do with her time at the moment and walked into the bedroom to change.

--

* * *

Upon arriving at the temple, Padmè was granted instant access to the temple. Being the mother of two of the Jedi Order's most prominent knights allowed her such access. Even though some of the Jedi didn't agree to that. The very few who knew about Anakin's fall to the dark side, condemned her, blaming her for the destruction of the order. She knew what they thought and even though it bothered her, she didn't show it. No one said it out loud though because they followed Master Yoda's orders and thankfully she had the aging Jedi Master on her side. She knew that it bothered Anakin greatly. He was the only reason that she knew what they all thought. Because he could hear their thoughts broadcasted rather loudly and he would pace at night muttering furiously about it when he thought that she was sleeping. The problem is that Padmè didn't know which Jedi felt that way and so far there have been at least seventy to return to Coruscant.

As she stood inside the temple's entrance, at least twenty jedi passed her by, some barely glancing at her but one looked right at her. She was a Togruta and she couldn't have been no older than her early thirties. Padmè stood there as the Togruta Jedi smiled and walked over to her.

"Senator Amidala?" Padmè nodded in answer and the Jedi smiled warmly. "I'm Ahsoka Tano," she greeted.

Padmè recognized that name and smiled. She had heard Anakin talk about this particular Jedi after Master Yoda assigned her to be Anakin's padawan. "I have heard a lot about you, Knight Tano," Padmè told her smiling.

"Really?" Ahsoka asked, her demeanor brightening.

"I am very happy to see that you survived those awful purges," Padmè told her.

"Thanks to Master Skywalker's brief training," Ahsoka replied.

It was then that Padmè realized that she didn't know about Anakin's fall to the dark side and her smile faltered for a moment.

Ahsoka looked at her concerned. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing is the matter for the moment," Padmè assured her.

Ahsoka didn't seem to believe her. "Is there something that you need, Milady?" she asked.

"I'm actually looking for Anakin and my children," Padmè admitted.

"They're busy in the crèche, at the moment," Ahsoka informed her. "I can take you to them if you would like," she suggested.

Padmè smiled. "That would be nice," she said and followed Ahsoka through the temple listening to the jedi's narrative about how she had missed the temple during the days of the Empire and of how much it has changed. Padmè replied when it was necessary and was enjoying the Jedi's pleasant attitude when they reached the crèche, laughing at one of the memories that Ahsoka had shared with her. As they entered the crèche laughing together, three astonished faces looked at them.

Luke and Leia looked at each other and smiled, enjoying their mother's good mood while Anakin looked at her as though she were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The sight warmed Padmè. Even more when she noticed the he was sitting down with a two year old little girl curled up and fast asleep on his lap and the gentle manner where he stroked the child's hair. A little sadness hit her as well and she reflected that if it weren't for Palpatine, he would have done the same for Luke and Leia. But hope showed itself as her hand itched to press itself against her abdomen but she didn't dare move it. She wasn't ready to reveal her secret just yet. She was waiting for the right moment when she and Anakin were alone.

"Mom?" Luke questioned turning his attention to her.

Padmè smiled at her son. "I was hoping that the three of you weren't busy," she admitted.

Luke and Leia looked at one another. "How come?" Leia asked.

"Because I thought that it might be a good idea if we could have lunch together. As a family. We have so little time to spend together these days," Padmè answered.

Luke and Leia looked over at Master Yoda who nodded his approval.

Padmè looked over at Anakin. "Will you be joining us, Ani?" she asked.

Anakin looked down to the little girl in his lap. "I'm afraid to wake her," he admitted. "She's sort of attached herself to me and..." he didn't finish his sentence because Padmè walked up to him and gently picked the little girl up without waking her and gently laid her down on one of the cots, tucking her in. "How did you do that?" he asked, astonished.

"Practice," Padmè answered, simply. She then took his hand. "Now you're free for an hour," she told him. Anakin only smiled in reply.

--

* * *

Three days. Three days since Ahsoka had been reunited with her master and so far he hadn't remembered anything. She was hoping that he would remember something about her but he didn't. She had managed to find him and attempted to jog his memory by reminding him of the missions that she had accompanied him on. His reaction to the stories were just that. All they were to him were stories and he would make comments but nothing like he remembered them. He acted like the stories were about her and some other master. This saddened her. But she was determined and stubborn. She made sure to corner him without making it seem like she was cornering him. Today was no different. She knew where to find him most of the time. Her master split his time between categorizing in the archives, working in the hanger or assisting in the crèche where little Ellysa demanded his attention. Sometimes she found him practicing his saber skills in one of the training arenas but those times were few and far between. Ahsoka got the impression that he was afraid to use his lightsaber. What could have possibly happened to him that effected such a profound change in him?

Ahsoka rounded a corner and spotted her master running towards her direction, chasing after one of the older younglings who decided to run around the temple completely naked. Before she could react the youngling ran past her laughing merrily in nothing but a blur. "Do you need any help, Master?" she asked.

"Not now, Snips!" he answered as he ran past her.

Ahsoka's eyes widened in surprised, being rooted to the spot. She hadn't told him about the nickname that he used to call her. Before her surprise turned to glee, he was gone. That was when Master Kenobi appeared.

"Which way did he go?" he asked referring to Anakin.

Ahsoka didn't say anything, she just grinned gleefully.

Obi-Wan eyed her closely. "I haven't seen that look on your face for quite some time, mind telling me what has brought it on?" he asked.

"He called me Snips," Ahsoka said happily. "He remembered!"

Obi-Wan smiled sadly at her. "Don't be too quick to assume that," he said sadly.

Ahsoka looked at him. "Why?" she asked.

"Because it will do you no good," Obi-Wan told her knowingly.

"I don't understand. Why is that a bad thing?" she asked.

"Because Anakin isn't going to recover any of his memories, the healers just confirmed it," Obi-Wan told her.

"But..." that just didn't make any sense to her.

"Occasionally little things will come out of his mouth that could suggest that but all that is, is his instinct. Anakin doesn't know where they come from and it is frustrating him. It is even more frustrating for him when he knows that there are those who expect him to remember and he isn't able to," Obi-Wan told her.

This saddened Ahsoka to no end. "I don't understand," she said brokenly.

"Anakin had been painstakingly speaking to the healers and Barris Offee just figured out why today," Obi-Wan told her. "Apparently when Anakin defeated Darth Sidious, Sidious had made a mental assault on his brain which caused some irreversible damage which was only augmented when he was in a coma for over five weeks afterward," Obi-Wan explained gently.

"So it's permanent?" Ahsoka asked hardly able to accept it.

"I'm afraid so," Obi-Wan confirmed. "Right now, Anakin needs all the support he could get without someone attempting to jog his memories which, sadly, no longer exist," he told her with a small hint of a warning. "Give him time, the detachment that he is feeling around you will go away eventually once you begin to bond," he advised.

Ahsoka nodded. While this news saddened her, she only gave hope that it would get better.

--

* * *

Padmè prepared for bed while Anakin washed up. As she set her brush down, her hand found its way to he abdomen where she felt a distinctive bump. She was going to have to tell him tonight. It was something she both anticipated and then on a small level feared. She remembered well what had happened the last time and she didn't want a repeat. But this time would be different, she told herself. There isn't a sith lord manipulating Anakin anymore and this time they'll be together. With that thought, she smiled. She couldn't wait until the moment arrives when she would be holding this little one in her arms.

Padmè startled out of her ruminations when two strong arms wrapped themselves around her. "You're happy, I can feel it coming off of you in waves," Anakin whispered.

Padmè smiled as she ran her hands along his bare arms which were wrapped tightly around her. "I am," she confirmed.

"Would you mind sharing why?" Anakin asked, brushing her hair aside so the he trail kisses along her neck.

"I'm happy that I have you, here, with me. It's been so very long since I've been this happy," she told him, leaning into him.

Anakin didn't say anything. He couldn't remember when that was and he didn't have the heart to tell her that he never would. "I love you," he said instead. He could feel how happy those three words made her feel. "Come to bed," he urged, helping her to stand. He led her to the bed where he kissed her, deeply, as they laid down together. Before things got anymore interesting, she pulled away before running her palm along his face, lost in thought.

"Is something wrong?" Anakin asked.

Padmè shook her head. "No, nothing is wrong," she told him.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"Ani..."

"Yes," Anakin implored.

Padmè gathered in her head what she was going to say, relaying on how she told him the last time. "Something wonderful has happened," she told him.

"Define wonderful," Anakin said.

"I'm pregnant," Padmè told him. She watched all the emotions dance across his face but he didn't say anything for a while making her smile falter. "Say something," she pleaded.

"I don't know anything about children. I'm struggling with my work in the crèche as it is," he told her.

This was a total different reaction than when she told him about Luke and Leia, one that didn't make her feel any better. "That isn't what you said the last time," she pointed out.

"I don't remember that," Anakin reminded her.

This of course didn't make her feel any better. "I wish you would," she said softly.

Anakin looked down, not meeting her eyes. "I can't," he told her.

"I know in time, you will, but it doesn't stop me from..."

Anakin cut her off. "I'm not going to remember, Padmè. The healers confirmed it today," he told her.

Padmè's heart broke at hearing this. "They could be wrong," she told him.

"Barris Offee uncovered a degree of brain damage from a mental assault. Obi-Wan was with me when she explained it. The only logical conclusion that he could make was that it was Palpatine's doing, that he did it just before I killed him. And Barris told me that five weeks of being unconscious didn't help either," Anakin told her.

Hatred for Palpatine surged through Padmè. She didn't think that he could cause any more damage to this family but he did and this time it was permanent. Heartbreak over came her at such a loss that she began to cry.

Anakin grew alarmed when she began to cry and wrapped his arms around her, holding on tight. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you," he told her.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked between tears.

"Make the best that we can," he told her.

"And a baby just complicates things," she added.

Anakin didn't argue with her. He honestly didn't know where another child fit into their lives. He sometimes didn't even know what to do with Luke and Leia. But he knew one thing; he wouldn't abandon the responsibility that came with a child. He didn't have it in him to do so. In hindsight, this could be the excuse that he needed to do something that he had been wanting to do for a while. "There is just one thing that we should do then," he said.

Padmè looked at him. "What?" she asked.

"Get married," Anakin told her. "It's the best logical solution that I can think of..."

"I don't want to get married just because I'm pregnant," Padmè told him, peeved.

"I wasn't..."

Padmè cut him off. "This isn't a problem that needs to be fixed, Anakin," she told him.

"I didn't say that," Anakin told her.

"There is a baby on it's way and it needs the love and care of both of it's parents, regardless if we are married or not. There is no reason for a solution because there isn't a problem that needs to be fixed," Padmè told him.

"But do you want to be married?" Anakin asked.

"I don't want a marriage based on a baby," Padmè told him.

Neither did Anakin. "But do you want to be married?" he asked again. "Because I do. I want to marry you and not because you are pregnant but because I love you and I can't imagine my life without you," he told her.

Padmè didn't say anything. Those last eleven words reverberated through her brain, echoing the same exact words that he had uttered when he proposed the first time. And for a moment she forgot that he didn't remember but that was the trick. He didn't remember the countless times he had uttered those same words. He never would. That was the painful part. She got to live with the memories knowing that she could never truly share them with him. To Anakin, they weren't memories, they were stories of someone else's lifetime. She loved him but could she live the rest of her life like that?

"I understand if you're not ready," Anakin said when her silence continued. "I've felt this way for a while, I wasn't sure if it was the right time to say anything. But I can wait. I can wait for years if that is what it will take."

Padmè didn't want to make him wait. True, the Anakin Skywalker that she had married years before was gone and he wasn't coming back, that didn't mean that she didn't love who he was now. She would always love who he used to be but that didn't mean that she loved him any less now. She loved him, for better or for worse and she had survived the worst. Come what may, she loved him and she didn't want to wait. His loss of memory was only one more hardship that their love could survive. "I don't want to wait," she told him. The smile that crossed his face warmed her.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Padmè smiled and reached up to touch his face. "Very," she told him. "I love you, Ani, for better or for worse and we've suffered the worst..."

"And obviously divorced," Anakin pointed out.

"Neither one of us wanted that," Padmè told him.

"Then why are we divorced?" he asked.

"Because every time we spoke to each other we ended up in a fight. It was the only solution at the time and I'm partially to blame. I was just so hurt and afraid after you fell to the dark side that when you came back I... but that is history now. We belong together, Ani, and our love survived the worst," she told him.

"I don't want to hurt you," Anakin told her.

"You won't," Padmè assured him.

"I'll try very hard not to," Anakin promised.

"I know," Padmè said.

"So we're getting married?" he asked.

Padmè smiled. "I think that it's expected," she agreed.

"I love you," Anakin told her seriously. He didn't give her a chance to reply before he kissed her, pouring all the love that he had for her in that one kiss while his hand found it's way to her abdomen where he felt the life growing there and he felt something new to him but somehow knew that he felt it before. Love for the tiny life residing under his hand. He loved his children, including this little one and he vowed to be the best father that he could be. To him, this was a new beginning and he would do everything in his power to do everything right.


End file.
